<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Chance in Hell by QueenXxIceXxCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566282">Not a Chance in Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXxIceXxCat/pseuds/QueenXxIceXxCat'>QueenXxIceXxCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXxIceXxCat/pseuds/QueenXxIceXxCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve Park and Villanelle are well known assassins. Eve is subtle. Villanelle is not. But both are proud of their profession. Villanelle believes that she is the best until Eve comes into her life and accidentally takes Villanelle's assignment.  She expected submission and an apology. What she got was a sweep of the legs and a not so subtle middle finger. As Eve gets away, Villanelle lays there and decides that she has found the one. Eve, not so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eve's Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The art of the kill is as expressive as the most influential paintings ever made throughout history. At least Eve thought so. She had been killing since the tender age of seventeen. An intruder had broken into her family’s house with the intention of stealing their valuables. Her parents had been out for a date, and she was home alone. Yet she hadn’t been scared when she heard the backdoor open. In fact, she had been waiting. She watched from the shadows before striking with a kitchen knife from behind. It hit his neck and he dropped like a rock. Convulsing and garbling something. But she just watched him die. The police were called, and she gave a statement and, with the concern of her parents, was sent to therapy to make sure she would be okay.<br/>
She was okay but telling the therapist that would make her look suspicious. So, she played along as a terrified teenager who didn’t mean to kill him. She had grabbed what was closest to her and just tried to defend herself and home.  She did this song and dance for three months. Then she had turned eighteen. She went to university and got a fascinating degree in criminology and minored in forensic psychology. It was fascinating.  During those six years, Eve Park had killed several students, off campus of course. But they weren’t just picked willy-nilly. Oh no, that was what others did. She hand picked hers. Those who wrongfully accused their professors and had them fired for nothing. Students who raped or beat others with no remorse.  Anyone who fit those profiles were prime targets. And no one was none the wiser.  At least she had thought so.<br/>
The night of graduation, Even and a few friends had gone out to celebrate. And after making sure everyone was home safe, Eve returned to her dorm. She had to finish packing. But once inside, she quickly picked up that someone else was there. She  looked into her living room. And sitting there on her coach was a stern looking woman. She had well kept, short, brown hair and stern eyes. She was dressed just as well. Eve’s hackles rose as well as her eyes. But the woman put a hand up.<br/>
“Good evening Ms. Park, my name is Carolyn Martens” she introduced with an English accent. Eve shifted her gaze around, looking for someone else. And Carolyn seemed to pick up on that.<br/>
“Its just me I’m afraid. Now please have a seat. I would like to discuss something with you” she said patting to the chair across from her.  Eve nodded stiffly before sitting down.<br/>
A file was pulled out and slid over to Eve. She, without taking her eyes off of the stranger, picked it up and opened it. She scanned the contents and felt her blood run cold.  She was quick to adopt a guarded look. But her fight or flight instincts had kicked in. The older woman just blinked; a look of understanding swept quickly over her face. Before returning to the poker face she once held.<br/>
“Are um, are you here to arrest me?” Eve asked nervously.<br/>
“No, I fear I’m not as spry as I once was. I’m sure you could outrun me or kill me with that knife you keep hidden under that chair” Carolyn pointed out. Not an ounce of fear anywhere in her tone. Eve was impressed.<br/>
“However, the sniper sitting on the administration roof will not have an issue, I’ve come to make a proposition” Ms. Martens said. This, despite the situation she was currently in, intrigued Eve.<br/>
“L-Like what?” she asked.<br/>
“Before we get to business, a drink would be lovely” she said. Eve jumped up and went to the kitchen. She scanned her contents. Despite being a college student, Eve had some money, thanks to her part time job, and the cash she swiped off of her departed victims. She walked back to the living room.<br/>
“I have water, soda, wine, um” Eve listed off the options. She also had tea. But didn’t want to assume stereotypes.<br/>
“Tea would be lovely if you have it” Carolyn said.<br/>
“O-Oh! Sure, I mean, I didn’t want to stereotype or anything, I have ginseng, black, green, and oolong” Eve recited. Thinking to what she had in her cupboard.<br/>
“Black would be nice, cream and sugar” Carolyn said expectantly.<br/>
“Right, so, it’ll be a few minutes” she said awkwardly before retreating to the kitchen.  And true to her words, the tea took some time. But she brought out the kettle her mother had bought for her sophomore year when she got her own dorm room.  She set the cups, and kettle down.  Then when everything was said and done. Business was resumed.<br/>
“Now, I’ve kept my eye on you for quite some time Ms. Park, you’ve killed at least ten of your fellow students throughout your time here at Stetson University, can you tell me why?” she asked before nursing a sip of the steaming tea.<br/>
“You have my files” Eve said weakly. Carolyn put her cup down and looked her dead in the eyes. It was unnerving to say the least.<br/>
“Indeed, I do, but I would rather hear it from you. Why did you kill them?” she asked again.<br/>
“T-They deserved it!” Eve exclaimed, a dam suddenly bursting inside her. For years she had kept her reasoning to herself.  And it weighed heavily on her some nights.<br/>
“Aaron Peel?” Carolyn asked. It set a flame in Eve,<br/>
“He planted child porn in a well-respected teacher’s computer and reported him to the authorities. All because he didn’t think he deserved the grade he got” Eve growled.<br/>
“Sarah Dean?”<br/>
“Anthony Giovanni?” Carolyn said. And Eve gave her reasoning. Sarah had drunkenly hit a student coming back from a night out and left them to die. So, Eve did the same, only without being drunk. And Giovanni had raped two of his female teammates. She took pride in his case, no one had found the body. But pig farms and alligators were in no short supply in Florida.  She was tempted to take a trophy that time. But chose not to.<br/>
The other seven were listed off. And the reasoning was similar. And by the end, Eve felt like weight had been lifted from her shoulders.<br/>
“And despite so many, the police never traced it back to you” Carolyn asked. Eve shook her head proudly.<br/>
“Extraordinary, well you are quite an individual Eve Park. Which leads to the next question. Would you like to work for me?” she asked. Eve blinked in surprise.<br/>
“Work for you?” she parroted.<br/>
“Yes, I could use someone like you, but I’m afraid that you would be leaving the United States on a permanent basis” she warned. And for Eve that was a lot to think about.<br/>
“It’s a lot to think about, so in three days’ time, I would like an answer. A phone call is all that will be needed” Carolyn said, easily reading the young woman’s thoughts.  Eve nodded before Carolyn said farewell and left.  However, a note with a phone number was left.  Clearly an English number. Eve didn’t bother cleaning up the table. Or finish packing her dorm. She just went to bed and laid awake for hours. Going over the pros and cons of her earlier conversation. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t sleep at all. But her mind was made up. And she wouldn’t need the three says.<br/>
She called after sleeping a few hours. She was instructed to leave her things behind, but bring her most important items, then meet at the airport down in Miami. She only brought a bag of clothes and food and an old childhood stuffed hippo with button eyes. She never even looked behind her as the door closed.<br/>
The trip to the airport felt longer than it actually was.  But she knew it would be worth it.  She put her car in long term parking, as also instructed before going where she needed to be.  Ms. Martens was found at the ticket area. They went into together and headed for their gate. Not hours later, she was in the air and heading to London. Where her new training and life would begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as Villanelle was concerned. She was the best assassin in the world, and no one could compete with her. Corrupt politicians, mafia members, mafia targets and government agents. Killed in the dead of night, or broad daylight. No one had ever caught her. They called her the ‘Demon with no Face’. And it was a title she was proud to have. Even now as she basked in a large porcelain tub at a five-star hotel she was booked in Budapest. She sighed happily at the thought. She started from nothing and killed her way to the top. A trail of blood, pleasure and pain followed her, and it suit her just fine. The world owed as much she thought.</p><p>“Ah, this is the life” she said with a clear Russian accent. The warm water embracing her like a comforting hug.  She lazed about for about ten minutes before deciding to get out. She had a job to do after all. She got out, dried off, then she got dressed. She had planned for this job for a week. A scummy company owner had been embezzling money to feed a gambling addiction. But in order to replace the money, one of the western European mafias had agreed to loan out the money. But he hadn’t paid it back in nearly a year and had been dodging their collectors.</p><p>So now it was Villanelle’s job to take him out.  And this very afternoon, she was going as a jogger.  It was risky, but a calculated risk she was willing to take for the thrill of the hunt. She would have to go to Buda, of Budapest. To the Fisherman’s Bastion. A beautiful construction near the Buda castle area. The river could be seen from there, as well as the Parliament building. She had been there before as a mini vacation from another job. It was beautiful. But full of foot traffic during the day. Which is what she was counting on. So she put on her running gear.</p><p> Black spandex capris and a magenta muscle shirt. A white armband would hold her phone and she placed wireless earbuds in her ears. She went to the mirror and inspected her herself. In place of her lovely dirty blonde hair, she was now a wavy-haired brunette. The wig she had chosen had been braided carefully into doubles Her bangs were swept to the side. Today, she’d be using her poisoned pocketknife that was stowed carefully into a padded sports bra. Making her bustier than usual. Her hazel eyes were now a soft blue. And pair of black rimmed glasses completed the look. Now she was off. Feeling giddy for the hunt.</p><hr/><p>Eve was black jeans and a flowy white blouse and matching flats was walking to fisherman’s Bastion.  And she was taking in her surroundings. Looking for any possible uncalculated escape routes. She had memorized the bus schedule for this area. Traffic was a little predictable. But the foot traffic was a changing variable.  Suddenly her phone rang, breaking her from her thoughts. She paused to answer it.</p><p>“Szia?” she said mimicking a Hungarian tone.</p><p>“Eve, there you are, have you found Vargo yet?” an older English man asked. When she first made it to England, she went through nearly a year of intense training. Sharpening what she already knew and learning a plethora of other things. She was then handed over to Bill Pargrave. A cynical older gentleman with a dark sense of humor. They bonded instantly.</p><p>“Almost, is he still in place?” Eve asked as she picked up her pace.</p><p>“He was having a rather large cigar; I don’t imagine him leaving any time soon” Bill said before hanging up. In her blouse was gum laced with arsenic. He wouldn’t be able to figure it out before it was too late. When she arrived.  Adrien Vargo was the name of her target. A Hungarian-American who took over his father’s business when he moved back. The company was doing well, but he had a bad habit was  sexually assaulting his employees. Those who quit were silenced with hush money, and those who refused were killed in not so mysterious ways. And those who stayed would continue to work in fear.  So one of the investor’s who’s son had been a victim then killed for trying to speak out, had paid a fair amount of money for Eve to this.  Had she been in college again, Eve would have done it for free. But times are different now.</p><p>She spotted him immediately.  A large man with combed back brown hair, clean shaven, and wearing slacks, a faded blue polo, and of course smoking a cigar. He seemed at peace, the scumbag. So, Eve took her position and approached him. They talked for a minute before Eve offered him the fated piece of gum. Making sure to bat her eyes and give a well-practiced giggle.</p><p>He took it immediately. And just as he did so, a jogger had come through. Eve never saw any joggers come this way during her scouting time especially this time of day. But she was determined it seemed. A busty brunette with what Eve considered a killer set of legs, jogged, her bra not helping her in anyway. Not that Eve would complain. But her attention went back to the man.</p><p>“So what’s your name handsome?” she asked with a low voice. Raising her right to turn her against.  He preened,</p><p>“Laszlo Banka, my lady” he said giving her, at least trying, to give her a charming smile. The name made Eve pause. Wait a minute. Banka? But before she could question him, he started coughing roughly. It was time to go. She offered to grab him some water before leaving in the direction of her planned escape route.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle had her eyes on the prize. A quick swipe on his neck, and the man would have a heart attack while she called for help. But an attractive Asian woman perhaps Korean, and probably a little older than Villanelle, was talking to him. Her hair was wavy, the Russian assassin noted. But it just didn’t look right to her. It unknowingly distracted Villanelle enough as she watched her walk away from her target, she didn’t see that someone had starting yelling for help. Villanelle went to the scene and examined the man that was convulsing and choking. She recognized the symptoms. Arsenic poisoning. A rage filled Villanelle as she put two and two together. That woman had the audacity to steal her kill! She growled before going after the pretty Asian woman. She had seemingly disappeared. But the Russian woman looked to her right and saw the hair swaying in her hurry to put distance from the crowd. But she didn’t count on Villanelle. So she charged after her. </p><p>It was a steep climb, but Villanelle was in shape. But she could tell the other woman was too. She kept walking, but Villanelle was gaining on her. Suddenly the woman took a right. And Villanelle was close behind. After a minute, she decided to start walking, so she acted as she was just finishing her run. Hands on the hands, a steady deceleration, and a few heavy pants. She glanced over and saw the woman going down a path down the mountain. Her clothes were a little different now. She wore joggers and a grey T-shirt with red and grey tennis shoes. Her wavy hair now in a messy bun. Smart, but Villanelle was not fooled. </p><p>She tailed her at a distance.  Until they got to one of the main bridges leading back to Pest.  The crowd was heavier. Something they both would use to their advantage. She got closer and closer, but then she suddenly disappeared. Villanelle looked around until she noticed the stone staircase.</p><p>“Interesting” Villanelle mumbled, almost impressed before going down.  There were fewer people, and they were at a distance.  She found the woman walking, somehow further now and Villanelle moved again. The chase back on. It would be another ten minutes before the mystery woman went into an alleyway leading somewhere. And Villanelle saw her chance.  She too went down the alleyway, it led to an abandoned building, with a grassy patch of concrete. But no one else was there. Or so she thought.</p><p>The thrill of instinct ran through Villanelle before she dodged a hit to the back of the head. She turned to see the woman. Her face was stern and focused.</p><p>“Who are you?” she demanded. Taking a solid fighting stance. But Villanelle was not willing to answer.</p><p>“You stole my kill! I should be asking you that” she growled as they slowly circled around each other.</p><p>“That’s none of your concern” the shorter woman said, still locking eyes on her. She had broken an etiquette rule and Villanelle wanted satisfaction. She was the first to break and went for a punch it was blocked. A kick? Dodged.  The shorter woman landed a punch to her chest, sending her back. But Villanelle recovered quickly. They exchanged blows, Villanelle was fast, but it was clear the other had more experience. She hit Villanelle’s solar plexus and she hit the ground on all fours, gasping for air. But the hot Asian lady didn’t get out unscathed. Her shoulder and ribs were pulsing. But she was still standing. She stared Villanelle down. Then she gave Villanelle a smirk,</p><p>“You look like a little puppy on all fours like that” she then snickered out of nowhere. And Villanelle growled loudly as she tackled her. They hit the ground and rolled around. Grunts could be heard from both of them. Then finally Villanelle topped and pinned her in a submissive hold. She was between her legs, holding one up with her right arm. Her left knee pinning her opponent’s left inner thigh. They both were breathing heavily.  Staring at each other. Dark, guarded brown eyes staring into curious blues. Something seemed to go off in the Russian assassin. Her libido in fact. She had a hot woman pinned under her with no one around.</p><p>“You look very sexy under me, if only we were both naked, then we could have a little fun” Villanelle purred, making the older woman blush, but the look never went away. Oh? What an interesting reaction. Suddenly, she wasn’t so mad anymore. In fact, Villanelle could feel herself getting a little hot and bothered about the whole thing.</p><p>“Now if you apologize, we can both leave and continue this” she said with obvious want in her voice. And it seemed to work, the other woman exposed her neck and fluttering her softened eyes, giving Villanelle the access, she didn’t know she wanted. And when she leaned down for a taste, her forehead smashed into Villanelle’s. Villanelle let go and was bucked off. She groaned as they both stood up. Villanelle holding her forehead where a goose egg was sure to appear soon. A string of Russian curses pouring out. She took a step towards her assailant and was met with a swift sweep on her feet. She landed on her back, the wig she was wearing was starting to come loose, her glasses were knocked off. And her contacts had shifted.</p><p>“Here’s your apology” she snarled before giving her the middle finger. And something new stirred in Villanelle.  She stayed on the ground. And listened to the ferocious woman walk away. And as she laid there. The whole scene replayed in her mind. The shorter woman kicked her ass. Plain and simple. She knew where to hit. And goddammit it was the hottest thing Villanelle had ever gone through. She didn’t submit, she fought her every step of the way. Villanelle had a not so secret thing for older women. And this was aggressive to boot.  She wanted her badly. And whatever Villanelle wanted, she would get. </p><p>“She must be mine!” she said before letting out a breathless laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back my good people! I didn't realize how well this story was received. Thanks for the kudos and comments! Also I should have mentioned that Eve will be a little younger in this story. Early to mid-thirties. Hope to see you all soon! And just one more day before new season starts! Im gushing here guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Another Day at Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bill! Who is Laszlo Banka?” Eve asked as she walked into her hotel room. It was small and modest. But most importantly, it was unassuming. Just as Eve preferred. Inside sitting on the balcony was Bill. He was wearing a set of pajamas reading a newspaper. Odd seeing as it was a quarter past two. But that wasn’t Eve’s concern.</p><p>“Another mafia target why? Did you take care of Vargo?” Bill asked, still not looking up.</p><p>“No! I killed Banka! You said that Vargo would be at the Bastion today! But he was there instead!” Eve groaned out. That got Bill’s attention.</p><p>“Eve, you’re telling me that after eight years of excellent service, you mixed up a target?” he asked with humored disbelief.</p><p>“That and I got in a fight with another assassin” she said. Bill hummed.</p><p>“Did you kill them too?” he asked. Eve snorted,</p><p>“No, I let her get a few hits on me, since I stole her kill, but I let her live” Eve shrugged. It was her version of an apology.</p><p>“Hey do we know any Russian assassins?” she asked, remembering how the tall stranger started swearing in Russian after their foreheads collided.</p><p>“The Twelve have several, but none here that I can recall” Bill said thoughtfully. Which didn’t help Eve in anyway.</p><p>“Well this one was skilled to say the least and very flirty, but she tailed me for a good mile, she was committed” Eve complimented.</p><p>“A skilled, flirty Russian assassin? Eve do you know how little that narrows the candidates down?” he pointed out before going to the mini fridge. He pulled out some local beer and offered her one. She declined.</p><p>“Good point. So now we have to find Vargo” Eve groaned and flopped on the bed. She was sore, tired, and hungry. They stayed quiet before Eve said,</p><p>“Wanna get some food?” she asked.</p><p>“I’ll meet you in the lobby in ten” Bill said. Then both went to change.</p><hr/><p>Back at her hotel, Villanelle was rubbing herself furiously on her bed. Her thoughts solely on the Korean woman who had taken her kill. She imagined the woman instructing her to touch herself while she had Villanelle pinned down, knife tracing over her bare skin.</p><p><em>“Faster, come on puppy, you can do better than that”</em> the woman in her head cooed with an arrogant smirk. Villanelle let out a desperate whine as she did so. She groped her breast roughly, imaging it being played with. A tight pinch here, and there, and a harsh order for her to cum. Villanelle had let herself go all over the comforter. She rode that intensive high for a few minutes before getting up to go clean up.</p><p>She put on an icy purple bathrobe, brushing her hair out again before putting it up into a lose bun held by a silver hair pin. The door knocked and she pulled it out again and pressed the end of it. A thin needle appeared at the other end. When she answered the door, it was house keeping with her new comforter. She was quick and efficient. And gone within minutes.</p><p>But not five minutes later, another knock. Only this time it was Konstantin, her handler.</p><p>“What happened?” the burly older man asked. Villanelle redid her bun and put the pin in again.</p><p>“This other assassin took my kill! Can you believe that!” Villanelle asked in false outrage. Something he could see quite easily.</p><p>“I can actually, it seems that there was mix up of files, but Banka was your target” Konstantin sighed, as he took a seat in the kitchen. Villanelle followed him and opened the fridge, pulling out fancy Hungarian delicacies.</p><p>“What happened to you?” he asked, regarding the bump on her head.</p><p>“That woman hit me in the forehead Konstantin! My poor beautiful head!” she exclaimed, as she got plates out and started divvying up the food.</p><p>“What did she look like” he asked.</p><p>“She was older than me, but she’s in shape, real good shape” Villanelle sighed. Konstantin gave her a once over before clearing his throat, urging her to continue.</p><p>“Korean. Really focused, and she knows how to fight, and her kill, Konstantin she gave him a really heavy dosage of arsenic” Villanelle said.</p><p>“Villanelle, you need to keep away from that one” Konstantin said, suddenly really serious.</p><p>“Why? What is so bad about her?” Villanelle asked. He was contemplative before answering.</p><p>“She has many names, but we settled on ‘The Silent Hunter’. She moves in and leaves without a trace. And those who find her end up dead” the older Russian man explained.</p><p>“I doubt that, we fought, and I am still here, her reputation must be bigger than her” Villanelle huffed. She had never heard of this woman before. But the title sounded hot as fuck to her.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, she let you live” Konstantin said before taking a bit of cheese bread. It was good.</p><p>“Let me live? Now who is being stupid” she snorted. She spent two years in hardcore training in one of the harshest environments in the world. She was the best the Russian underworld had to offer. But now that she thought about it. Why did she let Villanelle live? If what her handler was true. Then she would still be behind that building. A new thought entered the killer’s mind.</p><p>Was it pity? Did the Hunter pity her because she got to Banka before her? A dark look swept through her eyes. Villanelle did not need pity. She was the best! And the Hunter was going to find out quickly that Villanelle was just as dangerous. Konstantin saw her mood shift and knew what was going through her mind.</p><p>“I know what you are thinking, stop that, now you have a new job” he said before pulling out a postcard. Villanelle’s mood switched again. The foul turned intrigued.</p><p>“Where am I going?” she asked.</p><p>“Las Vegas. You go home, rest and get ready to leave, the job is in two days” he said before leaving her with the postcard. His plate hardly touched. But Villanelle’s was halfway gone. She made a face once the door closed.</p><p>“I hate Vegas” she grumped before biting into her food. But she would start packing, eventually.</p><hr/><p>Eve and Bill took the metro to Astoria. Discussing dark jokes, they had heard over the years. But Eve’s new favorite was one she had heard on a YouTube video on her flight here.</p><p>“Okay, okay, so how many babies does it take to paint a wall?” she asked. Barely holding in her laughter. Tears pricking at the edge of her eyes. Bill was recovering from another joke,</p><p>“I-I don’t know, how many?” he asked.</p><p>“It depends on how hard you throw them” she guffawed. Bill was quick to follow suit. Their peels of laughter bouncing off the station walls. The locals were giving them odd looks. But they ignored them. And as they walked back up to the city, they found a place a few streets down.  They ordered the recommended food and started talking.</p><p>“So you took her assignment?” Bill asked, bringing up their earlier topic. Eve sighed,</p><p>“Apparently, which means I can’t leave until Vargo is dealt with. I’m gonna miss my shows” Eve groused, slouching in the chair. She hated compromising plans.</p><p>“I’ll call Carolyn and get more information, it may be a few more days, go have some fun” Bill said with a suggestive tone. Eve scoffed with a grin.</p><p>“I don’t think so, I’d rather plan the assignment again” Eve said. She wasn’t one for social interactions. Especially in a country she wasn’t familiar with. You never knew who was around.</p><p>“Eve darling, you don’t have to be a stickler all the time, breaking protocol is protocol too” Bill said. And it was something that Eve had heard a million times before. But the truth of the matter was that no one caught her eye. Everyone was categorized for Eve. Familiar, potential, and prey. It was her system and she had tuned it to her specifications. Her romantic life went as far as the job did. Which suited her fine. But for some reason, her encounter with the Russian played in her mind. The aggression, then the blatant flirting. She was audacious. She was a good fighter too. But not something Eve needed. She was married to her work. And happily, so.</p><p>“Job first, I just want to go home after this” she said, ending the conversation.</p><hr/><p>Two days had passed, and Villanelle was in Las Vegas, Nevada. Sin city. She has here to take out a notorious serial card counter. While it wasn’t uncommon for one to come along. She was slowly bleeding the casinos dry. And the owners had banded together so that she could be dealt with. It was a petty job. But the payment would be stifling.</p><p>“Vanessa Stark” Konstantin said as they checked into one of the presidential suites at a well-known hotel. Villanelle had a bird’s eye view of the main strip of Vegas and the desert beyond. The room could be single family house. Silk sheets on her California king sized bed. A tub the size of a child’s pool and a black tiled shower with a waterfall shower head that even changed color. Granite counter tops in the fully stocked kitchen. It was perfect. And it rivaled that of the Bellagio’s hotel itself.</p><p>“Look Konstantin! The water is dancing!” Villanelle pointed out as she downed down from the balcony.</p><p>“Villanelle! Vanessa-“ the man started to say before being cut off.</p><p>“Vanessa Stark, yes I heard you” Villanelle said impatiently. Not taking her eyes of the scene below.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be around. Call if you need me” he gruffed out before leaving. Villanelle distractedly waving him off. When the door closed, she walked around the room. Marveling at the crystal chandelier above. Maybe Vegas wasn’t all bad.</p><p>She flopped onto her bed and reveled in the feel of the sheets.  But she knew that business had to come first. She pulled her suitcase over to her and pulled out her laptop. She opened it and pulled out the postcard. She typed in a small code and her target’s face appeared. Villanelle made a face. Vanessa Stark was a biracial woman. Brown skin, blue eyes, with curly brown hair. Her face was cute. She had a stocky body, nice ass, decent tits. But not Villanelle’s type. Same age, college graduate, blah blah blah.</p><p>“Oh, I can use this” Villanelle said discovering a small detail. Vanessa was an adrenaline junky. Perfect. And her target just so happened to be heading to the Stratosphere Casino, at seven thirty tonight. How nice. She looked at her phone. She had an hour. Time to get ready. She put on a slinky red Armani cocktail dress with matching heels. She pulled out her favorite blonde wig. It was long and layered with side swept bangs. She put it on and adjusted it to how she liked it. She kept her original eye color. And did some contouring. She batted her eyes and winked at herself.</p><p>“Beautiful” she sighed before grabbing her clutch. Inside was some American currency, a tube of lipstick, a small snack, and pair of gloves. All essential for her big night.</p><hr/><p>Eve was currently sprinting down an empty cobble stone street. Vargo was ahead, running in sleeping bottoms and nothing else. She had found him at his home after another round of recon and evaluation. But he saw her and took off through the front door. So she was now chasing him. It was fine, nothing like an adrenaline rush before a kill. A wild look flashed in her eyes as she got closer. They had been running for quite some time. And Eve was slowly corralling him home again. She then let him go, allowing him to think that he had shaken her off and went to into his house again. She would wait in his closet. It was nearly half an hour when Vargo finally returned. But he had the police with him. So, she tucked herself into the farthest corner and covered herself in trench coats and other things. Another hour. But when everything was quiet again. She extracted herself at an agonizing pace. Her focus on Adrien.</p><p>The atmosphere shifted in her favor as she stepped over him. She struck like lightning. She had pulled a large needle out and stabbed it in his ear. He screamed as nothing, but air went in. She pulled the needle out, he punched her in the ribs. The same spot from where that Russian woman hit and she grunted in pain. Staggering back.</p><p>The affects were immediate. With the air bubbles in his brain, he would have a stroke. The survival rate was slim. And even if he survived, he would never be the same. But she made sure that this would kill him.</p><p>“Rot in hell you bastard” Eve gasped out before stumbling out of the house. Her ribs were bruised, she knew it. And it was a long way back to the hotel. So she called Bill.</p><p>“I-I need a lift” she wheezed. The sound of a locking car came from behind her. She turned around and saw Bill not even half a block from her.</p><p>“Y-You sneak” she smiled before he hung up on her and pulled up in a cobalt sports car.</p><p>“Dead?” Bill asked as he helped Eve into the car.</p><p>“Five minutes” Eve answered.</p><p>“Well done, off we go, I have a nice first-class ticket home waiting for us at the airport” he smiled. Eve just groaned. She was ready to go home and bitch about her missed shows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all! You guys really like this story. I'm glad to hear it. Did you guys see the new episode yet?! Holy crap, I can't wait for Sunday.  Well, see you in a bit!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Villanelle returned to her apartment in the heart of Paris, she was humming Carmen Habanera. The assignment was devastatingly boring. She had sauntered into the casino and danced around until she got Vanessa’s attention. She was a woman of focus; she could respect that. She nearly slipped away with $250,000 by the third Blackjack table when she offered to buy Villanelle, or rather, Natasha, a drink to celebrate her winnings. They drank at the casino bar and ‘Natasha’ listened to Vanessa go on about something unimportant. But she wanted to know about Natasha too. Americans were so involved, Villanelle thought.</p><p>Villanelle played the long-con. They went out and had a night on the town. Food and entertainment galore. Then in the early hours of the morning, they went back to the casino where they had met, and up to the roof to look at the view. Then Vanessa asked her to dance, clearly enchanted with Natasha. That’s when the gloves went on.  Villanelle knew that Vanessa could sing and appreciated the Opera, so she requested Carmen.  They danced a waltzy tango around the roof, but she pictured that it was Silent Hunter, instead of Vanessa. She wondered if the shorter woman could dance. Natasha suggested they dance on the ledge and out of the camera’s range. She saw a flare of excitement in Vanessa’s eyes.</p><p>  The song continued and so did they.  And by the end, at the high note, Villanelle dipped the other woman, hanging her precariously over the street below. She kissed her nose, gazed into her victim’s eyes and said goodbye before letting go. An echoed scream was all she left behind. A fifteen-story fall would leave that kind of effect.</p><p>And now she was back home. And thinking about the Silent Hunter again. She pictured them dancing on the Eiffel Tower, Carmen playing in the background. She would wear a saucy red dress, and Silent Hunter in an alluring black. They would move in an intimate way. Full of heat and desire.  Only at the end she didn’t let other woman go. She pulled her flush against her chest and kissed her hungrily.  Oh what a delicious thought.</p><p>She went into her kitchen and pulled out some juice. The jet lag was killing her. And she was tempted to take a cat nap. But Konstantin had arrived.</p><p>“She jumped from the roof of the casino?” Konstantin asked.</p><p>“Apparently, she felt guilty for everything she did. I tried to stop her, but she just. . .fell” Villanelle shrugged.</p><p>“You stayed out of the CCTV range, very good, here is your bonus” he said before tossing her a thick stack of Euros. Ah, money. Such a wonderful thing.</p><p>“So, where am I going next?” Villanelle asked eagerly. Making the older man chuckle.</p><p>“For now, nowhere, go shopping, or something” he suggested. This made her perk up.</p><p>“Or something?” she asked.</p><p>“Do not go sniffing around for the Silent Hunter” Konstantin sighed, knowing exactly what Villanelle wanted to do.</p><p>“I need to see her, or at least know her name!” Villanelle whined in fake exasperation.</p><p>“No, you do not” Konstantin sighed. This only piqued the woman’s interest.</p><p>“I can’t call her the Silent Hunter forever!” Villanelle continued.</p><p>“You can, or you forget about her! She is no concern of yours” Konstantin said with a tone of finality.</p><p>“She is captivating Konstantin!” Villanelle exclaimed. </p><p>“Captivating? You don’t know her!”</p><p>“Then let me find out!”</p><p>“She’ll kill you in cold blood! Then I get killed for letting you get killed!” he shouted at her before they went silent. A short stare down before Villanelle gave him a once over.</p><p>“Did you get a haircut?” Villanelle asked suddenly. Konstantin exhaled loudly.</p><p>“Yes, now stay in Paris, or your allowance is cut!” he threatened. Now it was Villanelle’s turn to exhale, crossing her arms over her chest like a spoiled child. Konstantin knew he had won for now. But he knew it wouldn’t be for long. Villanelle was stubborn when she wanted something that was out of her reach.</p><hr/><p>It was raining in the early morning in jolly old England. Just as it had yesterday, and the day before. And one Eve park was currently in her quaint little apartment. Suggestive sounds could be heard. Pants and grunts of effort. But it was just Eve, working out in her small home gym.  A treadmill, a rack full of dumbbells, a few kettle bells,  a medicine ball and an ab mat which was currently used. Eve was in the middle of her last set of handstand push-ups. She was wearing sweatpants and an orange sports bra. She didn’t have abs, but she was still toned. And dripping sweat. She could feel her ribs screaming for her to stop and rest. But she had a routine to keep. Injured or not. She had slept for a few hours but woke up filled with a sudden spurt of energy. So, she started her morning routine early.</p><p>As she was finishing up, she heard her phone ring in the kitchen.  She shuffled quickly to her phone, recognizing the ringtone.</p><p>“Bill? What are you doing up so early?” she asked with a slight pant.</p><p>“It’s five in the morning and you sound like you’ve been working out, what are you doing up so early?” he countered.</p><p>“I’m always up early, and I was working out” Eve pointed out. And it was true. They both knew that.</p><p>“Fair enough, Carolyn just called. It seems you have an extensive mission on your hands” Bill said. A long mission? Well that was new. Eve was never too fond of long jobs. The longer you stayed in an area, the more recognizable you were in your surroundings.</p><p>“Can’t Hugo or Elena go?” Eve asked.  Hugo and Elena were some newer operatives under Carolyn. They specialized in missions like these. And while Eve was good at them too. She didn’t want to.</p><p>“Hugo is in Berlin, and Elena went to Switzerland, no one else is qualified for the job” Bill chastised. Making Eve roll her eyes.</p><p>“Fine, where am I going?” she asked, clearly annoyed. She could practically hear Bill grin from the other side of the line.</p><p>“Paris my dear! It’s a doozy. Now pack up, your train leaves in a few hours, everything you need will be waiting in your hotel room when you arrive” he promised. Eve could only sigh and hope this mission was worth potential exposure.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle was doing one of her favorite pastimes, shopping. She dressed in her favorite pink Chanel suit with a matching clutch and  shoes. She did her makeup and headed out.  With full intention to blow her bonus from her previous job.</p><p>She hit the streets hard. Shoes, dresses, jewelry, everything she wanted. And by noon, she was carrying several bags up to her apartment.  It would be a quick drop off though. She was going out for a nice lunch. She was still upset that Konstantin would not tell her anything about ‘Silent Hunter’. And she was thinking about ways to coax the information out of him. But as she started sorting through her new purchases. Some new thoughts started swirling in her mind. Like what she was going to eat, whether or not she would make that lethal perfume, and how pleasurable it would be for ‘Silent Hunter’ to suffocate her between her toned thighs.  But they were interrupted by Konstantin coming in. Villanelle was tempted to change the locks to her apartment.</p><p>“Have you come to tell me about Silent Hunter?” Villanelle asked simply. Konstantin rolled his eyes. Especially when Villanelle pulled out a few sets of skimpy lingerie. All bought with the older woman in mind.</p><p>“You got a new job” he said. Villanelle paused and looked at him expecting a postcard. But was instead shown a small folder.</p><p>“Where am I going?” she asked approaching slowly, looking between the folder and him.</p><p>“Nowhere, job is here, and it might be tough” he cautioned. This made Villanelle laugh.</p><p>“I am sensational, nothing is tough for me, and it better not be boring like Vegas” she warned.</p><p>“Read the briefing” he said before going to her drink cabinet and helping himself to some of Villanelle’s finest dark liquor. They talked a bit more before Villanelle declared her hunger and departure.  The file placed in a newly grabbed handbag. There was a nice little spot near the Eiffel Tower that she adored.</p><hr/><p>Eve arrived to Paris wearing leggings and an over-sized hoodie from one of Paris’s colleges. Her hair in a high ponytail.  A backpack full of clothes, some hidden weapons, and her hotel information.  And she was not happy. Paris was beautiful, don’t get her wrong. But she didn’t want to stay here while on the job. But it couldn’t be helped. Feeling hungry, she decided to stop by one of the Bistro’s near the Eiffel Tower. She had a nice light meal, a soup she couldn’t pronounce, and a side of croissants. A weakness of hers.</p><p> And yet as she left to head to her hotel, she had the sudden feeling that she was being watched. Her destination was an easy taxi ride away. But in her experience, sitting too long left you a sitting duck. Plus, she could have some fun in these crowded Parisian streets. So, she would play dumb. She typed in her hotel address, then turned on her favorite Spotify playlist. Her dark eyes scanned the display windows as she walked them. But she wasn’t looking at the ones on her side. No, she was looking at the other side.</p><p>With the distance and angle, Eve could see behind her. And for the last six blocks, a figure in pink had been following her.  A flare of excitement bloomed in Eve’s veins. Then with a glance at her GPS, she took a left, instead of her intended right. She passed a few boutiques, stopping to window shop. However, as she passed a nice jewelry store, a sapphire necklace caught her eye. The sapphire gem was an oval cut and was centered within a halo of diamonds. All held together with a simple silver chain. It was a lovely piece. She sighed before she saw the pink again. But it was just for a second.  She grinned before going across  the street.</p><p>Another twenty minutes of cutting across streets and dipping into stores. Watching and waiting for that familiar shade. And when just a hint landed within Eve’s peripheral, she would slink through the back doors and resume her path. But Eve finally decided to concede to her pursuer. She pulled the hair tie out, revealing it to actually be razor wire in a black rubber casing and walked into an ally with a dead end. Knowing that she didn’t have much time, she went up a fire escape and laid low on the platform. Watching and waiting for the person in pink to appear like an ambush predator. But she wouldn’t have to wait long.  </p><p>A knock sounded behind Eve. And if she hadn’t been trained, she would have most likely jumped out of her skin. So imagine her well hidden surprise when the person in pink was standing in the window just a foot above her. And it was the Russian woman from Hungary. Her once brown hair was now honey blonde.</p><p>“We meet again, Silent Hunter” she said, her accent as fluid as ever, and her now hazel eyes were gleaming with mirth. Eve stood up quickly, while hiding the wire in her sleeve. </p><p>“Puppy” Eve greeted back.  Well. That was a first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my darlings. Gotta love cliff hangers right? Sure you do. But no worries, chapter 5 is almost done. So I'll be posting that in a couple of days.  See you then.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let's Play Again Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I normally wait until the bottom. But I have to apologize. I was supposed to update yesterday. But I got distracted with homework. I'm so sorry! But I hope you'll read it anyway. You guys are my favorite people! <br/>Thank you for the Kudos and comments. I love you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve was very impressed. And that feat was not easily achieved. Standing in an unused apartment,  a few feet away from the woman in pink. Who now had a pleased expression. They both regarded the other. Assessing potential openings for an attack, obvious weak points or places where a weapon(s) could be stored but be easily reached. And on Eve’s part, she didn’t want to think that the woman was unarmed. But with the outfit she had on, it was possible. But Eve would not get close enough to find out.</p><p>Finally, she spoke.</p><p>“ You know, I don’t normally chase after a woman this long, but you certainly made it fun, even if it cost me my shoes” the taller woman said gesturing to her feet. Eve didn’t look. Instead she asked,</p><p>“Did you follow me so you could kill me?  Her stalker let out a short laugh.</p><p>“Kill you? Well . . .maybe. But that would depend on a lot of things” she replied in a thoughtful way, giving Eve that same flirty look, she was saw in Budapest.</p><p>“So, do you want me to kill you?” Eve asked evenly. Now she saw a feral grin.</p><p>“I would love to see you try” she teased in a challenging kind of way. Probably trying to get a reaction out of her. But Eve wasn’t stupid.</p><p>“What are you doing in Paris puppy?” Eve asked. Wondering if the nickname would irk the other woman.</p><p>“Villanelle” she said once again starting to dance around the subject. Eve blinked twice before the other assassin rolled her eyes and said,</p><p>“My name. I am Villanelle, do not call me puppy” she said expressing her dislike of the name. This woman was odd, Eve decided. But she made a mental note to keep both the names. Something suddenly clicked in Eve’s mind.</p><p>“Villanelle? That means you’re also the Demon with No Face? One of Dasha’s students” Eve realized. Which meant that Villanelle would have to be watched closely. Dasha’s students were some of the best. And now here she was. Face to face with one of them. Something inside of Eve’s mind purred at the thought of conquering one of Russia’s finest.</p><p>“I am” Villanelle preened as her title was acknowledged. Now stepping forward. Eve stayed still, shifting her weight, just in case she would have to move. But the atmosphere did not read hostility.  At least not from Villanelle’s part. But Villanelle was known to be patient.</p><p>“So, what brings the Silent Hunter into my territory? To steal another kill of mine?” she inquired as she slowly circled Eve. The shorter assassin kept an eye on Villanelle’s shadow and homed in on her footsteps.</p><p>“What? I can’t take a holiday every once in a while?” Eve asked rhetorically. Her posture relaxed on the surface, but her blood was buzzing with excitement.</p><p>“Dressed like that?” Villanelle asked with obvious doubt.</p><p>“Some people dress for comfort” Eve quipped. She wasn’t going to mention that she hated standing out. But then again, it was pretty obvious.</p><p>“You look like a poor college student” Villanelle said before stopping in front of her, her face unimpressed.</p><p>“That’s what I was going for. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have places to be” Eve said remembering that she was going to be late to check in. And as much fun as this would be, Eve knew that she had work to do. She would have to restrain herself for now.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could leave Hunter” Villanelle teased. Grabbing Eve’s wrist.  A sharp, warm thrill went through her body before black flashed before her eyes. And without thinking, she kicked backwards. But it seemed that Villanelle was prepared. She grabbed the raised appendage and raised her leg higher. Making her fall. But as she went down, she pulled the leg that Villanelle had grabbed, making her stumble a bit. Eve saw a chance and repeated the leg sweeping acting after twisting her body to get into the needed position. </p><p>Villanelle fell forward, dangerously close to being between Eve’s legs. But Eve saw a chance and closed the distance. Wrapping her dominate leg around Villanelle’s head. The other around Villanelle’s side. Immobilizing her upper body. She flexed and heard a strained gasp from her opponent.  Eve was becoming lost in the attack. Nearly about the check-in time and her assignment. But as her mind was starting to cloud, she heard a raspy chuckle.</p><p>“A-Are you flirting with m-me?” she asked. Gripping at Eve’s thighs.</p><p>“I’m choking you” Eve deadpanned. Failing to see the humor this time around.</p><p>“That do-doesn’t answer my question” she grinned even though Eve couldn’t see her face. Neither said a word. But Eve’s phone rang. The familiar tone telling her that it was Bill.</p><p>“Y-You should get that” Villanelle suggested, still clawing at Eve’s clothed legs. The sensation sending a strange jolt through Eve. So, she reached into her hood pocket and pulled out the phone.</p><p>“Quiet” Eve barked before answering it.</p><p>“Hello?” she asked. Of course, he was asking where she was. Eve said she was almost there and would be at the location soon. The man seemed satisfied with the answer before hanging up. With a sigh, she let Villanelle go.</p><p>“Why did you stop?” Villanelle asked, apparently disappointed. But Eve opted not to answer her. Villanelle was definitely weird.  And this situation needed to stop before things got out of hand.</p><p>“This is your last warning, don’t follow me again” Eve said before getting her things and leaving. Not knowing if Villanelle would follow her or not. But she failed to see the salacious grin on the other woman’s flushed face.</p><hr/><p>Bill had given Eve an earful when she arrived at her hotel as he helped himself to the stocked mini fridge. Telling her that being late would cost the organization money. And Eve let him talk. Not that she was listening.Eve had other things on her mind.She didn’t tell Bill about Villanelle. Or her encounter. The whole thing actually bothered her.</p><p>Normally she would kill anyone who dared look for her. And yet, Villanelle, had evaded her twice now. The circumstances called for immediate execution. Perhaps the timing wasn’t right? Eve wasn’t sure. Maybe Elena would have some answers for her when they both got home.  But for now, she was scanning over the contents of briefing.  She didn’t look at the subject. Just the locations. She would be scouting for the next few days. If the job was going to be as long at Bill warned her it would be, she has to find every spot available to blend in.</p><p>So when day become night, Eve put on a black trench coat. Underneath was a pair of deep brown spandex and a white blouse. With a pair of black flats to match. The inner pockets had a few arsenic pills, her razor wire, a pocket pistol with a customized silencer, and some spearmint gum. Non-laced. Now the pockets were filled with her phone, a small notepad, and a few doggy bags.</p><p>Outside the hotel and two streets down, Bill was waiting with a black Italian Mastiff puppy. Her name was Baby. She was Bill’s dog. And he was quite proud of her. She would also help keep her cover. No one questioned a dog walker.</p><p>“Be careful” was all he said as he handed her the leash. And off into the night they went to familiarize their surroundings. Not knowing that a certain someone was currently invading her hotel.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle had taken one of the maid staff’s uniforms and was pushing a cleaning cart.  She had been tailing Silent Hunter ever since their new encounter. Only she did not take to the streets as before. She used the rooftops and back alleyways. It was hard, but Villanelle knew it would be worth it. She knew that she would most likely be pushing her luck. With being told to leave her alone and all. But then again, when did Villanelle ever listen to warnings like those? She found Silent Hunter’s hotel. Unfortunately, she didn’t have her actual name yet, so Villanelle would have to go around until she found what she was looking for.</p><p>Thankfully, the hotel was only two stories tall. She would only have to sweep four hallways.  And so her journey began. Knocking on doors or walking into the unlocked ones.  The first floor on the right was clear. She went to the second floor and found the same results. She made a few runs to get towels for those who asked. Which cut into her time. She did not know when the shorter assassin would be back or if she had even left yet. But it was risk she was willing to take.</p><p>“Oh where oh where does the little hunter stay” Villanelle sung under her breath. She was in the middle of the hall on the left. There was a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign. It was the fifteenth one. And just the others, Villanelle just went in with the master key. The room was in use. But nothing seemed to be here. She checked the drawers but found nothing.  On the bed sat a lone stuffed animal. An old hippo with button eyes. It was cute. She glanced at the desk again and saw a familiar backpack. A wide grin cracked over Villanelle’s face. Bingo!</p><p>So she got to work.  She wouldn’t be but a moment anyway.  She went to the hippo and held it up with one hand. Then with the other, she dipped into a pocket and pulled out a sapphire necklace. She put it on the hippo and set it back down. She then reached back into same pocket and pulled out a note.  She set it on the hippo’s nose and left. She had gotten what she wanted.</p><hr/><p>It was nearly nine in the evening when Eve returned. Baby had been an angel. She peed on people’s shoes and bitten some asshat’s ankle who couldn’t take no for answer, she followed commands well. She would make a great attack dog someday.  Eve had been going around a museum and surrounding parks. The museum would be where the job was. So she had taken a long perimeter check.  She would go again tomorrow too. But for now, she had a nice shower with her name on it. </p><p>She had given the puppy back and gone in. But the moment she opened the door, a red flag went up.  Something was wrong.  She glanced around. But nothing seemed out of place. The briefing was still under the mattress, her bag and contents were untouched. So what had changed? She glanced over the room again. Until an odd gleam caught her eye. Her head snapped to her hippo. She could never part with it since it was gift from her deceased parents. She approached the hippo and saw a necklace on it. It was the one from the store she had stopped at.</p><p>Who had gotten this for her? She switched her attention to the note. And in a lovely cursive the note said,</p><p>
  <em>To my dear Hunter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw you looking at this during our little game, I hope you wear it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s play again soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-V</em>
</p><p>Eve sighed. This might be a problem. But she couldn't help but smile a little. That pup was something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Destined to be at Odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beautiful people! I saw last week's episode and I nearly exploded! The kiss? Amazing. And the headbutting scene got to me too. I can predict the future guys. Haha! But for real, I'm glad you all like the story. The comments and kudos are always appreciated. You guys rock!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost a week had passed since Eve saw Villanelle. She had to inform Bill that the hotel had been compromised. And when he asked why, she confessed about meeting Villanelle again. They moved into the outskirts of the city. And Bill had teased her saying that Villanelle had a thing for her. But Eve highly doubted it. She had learned a lot about Villanelle since her arrival to Paris. The amount of people Villanelle had assassinated or killed for fun was nearly on par with Eve. And she only had two years under her belt. It was inspiring. Villanelle was showy and liked to play with her food. But Eve would not be on the menu anytime soon.</p><p>But her thoughts on the other woman was currently on the back burner. At the moment, Eve was in her hotel room looking at the schematics for museum she had been scoping. This job had blindsided her. The assignment was to protect a visiting dignitary from Colombia. Paula Santiago. She was a new major donor and a wing was being opened in her honor. But she had enemies due to constant backstabbing, and a list of other reasons. And in her paranoia, Eve was hired to watch over her. She was not happy about the news.</p><p>“You pay me to kill, not babysit!” Eve had protested on a call with Carolyn. She had paced her room, quite agitated after reading the subject part of the briefing. She was an assassin, not a bodyguard. This was an insult and Eve had voiced this. But as always, the MI6 leader had shut her down.</p><p>“Ms. Santiago paid quite a fee for your services Eve, and the rumors of other assassins being there are seeming to be true. Do your job well and keep yourself restrained” Carolyn said stiffly before dismissing her.</p><p>So now here she was, looking for any possible entries. Air ducts, windows, places reserved for employees. She had been using a fine comb for the past week. The donor’s gala was still another week away. And she still had so much to do. Check the guest list, the catering staff, anything and everything.</p><p>After another hour, Eve had to go meet with her assignment. Despite the money she had, the woman had decided to stay an inconspicuous hotel that tourists commonly stayed, as opposed to what the city had offered her. Eve hated everything about it. She didn’t want to save anyone. But she would do so . . . .for now.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Paula Santiago was the name of Villanelle’s target. She was infamous for a ton of shady shit in Colombia. But to hide suspicion she had donated to a museum that Villanelle didn’t give a two-tiered damn about. Santiago was paranoid so Villanelle would have to be careful. But apparently, she had a severe allergy to shellfish. Typical. She would be attending a gala in her honor. And for Villanelle, this meant that she could finally break in that new cocktail dress she had bought yesterday.</p><p>She was her kitchen with a mask and gloves on and her windows open. There was a pound of rotten oysters in her sink. She was liquefying the contents into strong concentrates. And mixing in a concoction of powdered wisteria seeds.  But the oyster overpowered it. She aimed to make capsules. And had successfully made twenty so far in the last hour. Backups for backups. She gotten into a rhythm and was listening to the Brazilian National Anthem. But as she did so, her thoughts were back on the Silent Hunter.</p><p>She had been on cloud nine. She thought about the Korean’s incredibly toned thighs choking her for the last four nights. Her masturbation performances had been excellent. She had wondered when she finally claimed that magnificent mare, if Silent Hunter would be willing to choke her like that again under more desirable circumstances. The thought sent a shiver up her spine.</p><p>“Did you kill an entire aquarium!” Konstantin exclaimed before saying a particularly foul word in Russian. Villanelle turned to the man and gestured to the rotting shellfish.</p><p>“I am in the middle of preparation, what is it?” Villanelle asked, her voice somewhat muffled in the mask.</p><p>“Ugh, reminds me of job I did in the Florida Keys, horrendous. There has been an update on your job” he said, not moving from his spot. Villanelle paused and put down the grinder.</p><p>“Is someone else taking my spot?” Villanelle joked.</p><p>“Santiago hired a bodyguard, an assassin, no names yet, but be on lookout” he warned. Villanelle rolled her eyes. It didn’t matter who was hired. They would be dead before the gala was over anyway. But in the back of her mind, she silently prayed it would be Silent Hunter.</p><hr/><p>Finally, the night had come. The Donor’s Gala was going to start in an hour, and Eve was currently sitting in a limousine with her client. Santiago was dressed in a glimmering crimson strapless dress. Her stilettos were painfully tall to Eve. She would wear heels on occasion. But never that tall. She liked Santiago’s hair, it was wavy and full of volume as it curtained over her shoulders and back. Hints of silver in her roots.</p><p>Eve herself wore a long black dress. The straps cradled around her shoulders. There was a slit that glided up to her upper thigh, where her gun was hidden underneath.  And around her neck was a simple diamond and pearl necklace. Her shoes were low heel wedges. Easier to run in. And in the heels were tiny smoke screen canisters. Her hair down. It’s wide curls hanging freely.</p><p>“I am told that your skill is unmatched Ms. Park” Paula said, her accent thick but understandable. Eve nodded, remembering that Carolyn had said to be on her best behavior.</p><p>“I try to perform my best” Eve said. The other woman hummed before giving her a once over.</p><p>“I certainly hope so, it is the reason why you will be at my side for the entire night” she said as she poured a strong, fruity drink into a crystal glass.</p><p>“With all due respect, I can’t protect you by standing at your side alone” Eve interjected.</p><p>“Do not worry, my guards will be posted around” Paula said with a wave of her hand.</p><p>“Even so, possible assailants could get around them if they knew where to go, I need to be able to move around” Eve insisted. Not liking the idea of being on a leash. Ms. Santiago seemed to consider this.</p><p>“Fine, keep with my eyesight Ms. Park” she ordered just as they pulled up to the museum. A line of luxury cars and limos lined around the entrance. Valets posted everywhere.</p><p>“Yes Ms. Santiago” Eve said with a tight smile.</p><p>They went in and were greeted by the event coordinator, and museum owner and curator. Eve’s eyes shifted faintly around. Everyone she had passed was recognizable. The evening schedule was replaying through Eve’s mind. The catering would start being passed around in about ten minutes. And the other fifty guests were an estimated twenty minutes. Eve watched the curator suck up to Santiago, and the museum owner praise her. She had to follow the parade of socialites. She felt like a purse dog. Poor Eve was ready to kill Paula, and then herself.</p><hr/><p>The event was in full swing now. And so far, Eve had not seen anything out of the ordinary. But that was about to change.</p><p>“I do beg your pardon, but I saw you across the room and just had to say hello” she said. Eve regarded her quickly. Red hair and a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. A nice honey colored evening dress.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Alexis Fairbrooke, it’s nice to meet you” Eve greeted with a well-practiced Estuary accent.</p><p>“Alexis? Such a lovely name, I am Alya Chevalier” she said with a small curtsy. They then stared at each other. A familiar feeling surrounding Eve. Yet she couldn’t quite place it. She glanced to look for Paula, she was still in the same spot by the massive ice swan. Talking with a harmless guest.</p><p>“Tell me Alexis, that necklace, why diamonds and pearls?” she asked. An odd topic to start with, but it seemed harmless enough.</p><p>“It’s a classic pairing, nothing wrong with that” Eve shrugged. Alya hummed in contemplation.</p><p>“A fair point and I do agree,well I must be off, please enjoy your evening Alexis” Alya said with a small wave before walking away towards a heavy crowd. </p><p>“Alexis!” she called, turning back to Eve. She looked at her, waiting for what she was about to say.</p><p>“Before I forget, an acquaintance of mine told me to tell you that you should have worn the sapphire necklace” she said with a polite smile before disappearing. Eve’s blood started to burn when the she decoded that sentence. Villanelle was here. This was not good. Eve's eyes moved to Paula, just as a server approached with a tray of hors d'oeuvres. She had half a mind to alert the woman that she might be more trouble than before. But another part of her wanted to disappear and extinguish the threat quietly. This job was new to her. Keeping someone alive was different. So she decided to go warn her employer about the imminent danger. But halfway across her intended path, a hand grabbed hers.</p><p>“Would you care to dance Hunter?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let's Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back my darlings. So good to see you all again! I hope you've been well. It has come to my attention that some of you would like longer chapters. And I can do that. But they won't be too long now. I have to keep you on your toes and all. I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle had walked into the gala with a large group. She knew that Santiago had already arrived seeing as who Villanelle assumed, were the curator and owners and their associates were circling around her and probably putting her on an unnecessarily high pedestal.  But she wouldn’t strike just yet. She had to take care of the help. One against ten were not odds that Villanelle was willing to test. But  the higher ups had managed to get the names of Santiago’s people. And, Silent Hunter was on the list. How lucky was she? But business before pleasure. She had to deal with the nobodies first.</p><p>Villanelle made a circuit around, looking for the outer ring. But she made sure to keep an eye on her targets. She saw the ‘Silent Hunter’ gravitating around the Colombian dignitary. And what a shame it was, Villanelle mused. Wasting her talents with this trivial charade.  What kind of monster would keep such a vibrant being  on a leash? Trying to convert her nature for their own selfish gain? Yes, Santiago would pay, and Villanelle would cherish her demise. But first the guards. She slipped into catering staff and slipped on a spare uniform. Hiding her dress in an unmarked box in the corner. She pulled out a pouch filled with a greyish substance. And filled the flutes. The powder dissolving instantly. </p><p>She took to the main floor and approached the guards. Six men, and four women. The men were easy enough. The women were too sadly. Apparently, the job was stressful enough for them to take the flutes without so much as a question.  And then Villanelle was back and changing again.  The guards would all find a bathroom or go outside to vomit before the adrenaline kicked in and spread the poison. They would all be dead within half an hour at most. Then the rest of the night was hers. Now it was time for phase two.</p><p>Taking care of Silent Hunter would be a little more difficult. She was sure that the other woman would be in charge of the group, expecting check ins every so often.  The chances of Santiago having to leave would be high. But there was another chance that Silent Hunter would try and sniff her out, which would leave Santiago unattended.  A window of opportunity. But that was plan B. She needed a passerby for plan A. And she found one. A bombshell redhead.  So she approached and talked to her about the event. All while keeping Hunter in her line of sight. </p><p>“Oh, there she is! The woman I was telling you about, I love her dress” Villanelle said in a clean French accent. Pointing to the Asian woman.  They had started people watching. And it was now time to start rest of her plan. The woman looked to her and cooed in admiration.</p><p>“Such a lovely dress, but perhaps a different colored accessory would really make her stand out” the woman said.</p><p>“I get the feeling that she doesn’t like to stand out, but I actually know her, I told her to wear the sapphire necklace before we left” Villanelle huffed in mock frustration.</p><p>“Would you like me to go tell her that?” the woman offered, amused at Villanelle.</p><p>“Perfect!” Villanelle said, waving her off. She then drew back into the crowd and went to move in closer.  She watched their interaction. And when she saw Silent Hunter stiffen and turn to Santiago, she took her cue.  Villanelle glided through the crowd and grabbed her wrist.</p><p>“Care to dance Hunter?” she asked, trying not to sound as eager as she felt.</p><hr/><p>The two were currently on the dance floor, an upbeat classic piece playing in the background.  Both assassins dancing in a fluid motion. Villanelle was happy to show off her dress choice. A mint green chiffon sleeveless dress. There was one shoulder that had beading at the waist. Her hair, which she had kept natural, was done up in a lace braided bun. A silver colored hair pin jutted out. A white feather hung freely from the tip.</p><p>The shorter woman was graceful, Villanelle noted. Both were keeping their eye on Santiago, who was talking with a guest.</p><p>“You know, when I was told that Santiago had hired an assassin as a bodyguard, I had hoped it would be you” Villanelle grinned, enjoying the shorter woman’s calm demeanor. Such a professional.</p><p>“You must be jumping for joy on the inside” she said before giving a tight smile.</p><p>“I wish I could be” she sighed as she twirled the other assassin out before pulling her in.  Villanelle would savor their dance. The Russian put out her best moves. Twirling the woman around again, dipping her every chance she got. And Silent Hunter was surprisingly compliant. Villanelle noted the languid sways of her opponent’s hips. Living poetry, Villanelle thought.</p><p>Suddenly the atmosphere around them changed, and as quick as a light switch,  Silent Hunter took the lead. With a gleam in those dark eyes, she had dipped Villanelle, and twirled her around. Villanelle went with it. After all it would be their first and last dance.</p><p>“You lead wonderfully” Villanelle complimented, raking her eyes over every exposed area of skin. The other rolled her eyes.  </p><p>“And I’m surprised you let me, letting me guide you around this floor like the pup you are” Silent Hunter teased. Villanelle felt her blood burn. But before she could make a cruel remark, the Hunter spun herself out and pulled a ballet-like move.  Her right leg, which had the long slit in the side, jutted straight up before she came back and wrapped it around Villanelle’s exposed left calf.  The side of the shoe gliding around her calf before landing silently on the marble floor. Villanelle was so distracted by the movement and the fact that she was giving Villanelle the darkest pair of bedroom eyes she had ever witnessed and a teasing smirk, that she didn’t feel the sharp sting riding up her calf. Not until Silent Hunter bowed and backed away. She then adopted a look of horror,</p><p>“Oh my god, someone help! She’s bleeding!” the shorter woman yelled. Villanelle looked down and saw a steady flow of red seeping down her leg.  Then the pain hit her. That woman! Villanelle thought as she watched her evaporate into the crowd, leaving Villanelle to deal with concerned guests.</p><p>“Well played Hunter” Villanelle muttered as the curator ushered her towards the bathroom, asking if she needed a paramedic. But she wasn’t at a total loss. She had planted a microphone on the woman’s dress.</p><hr/><p>Eve knew that the cut would not keep Villanelle away for long. But she could at least move Santiago. The other guards were not responding, and she  had a gut feeling that Villanelle had gotten to them. So, she would be on her own. Which suited her fine. She liked working alone anyway. So with a urgent and confident gait, Eve went back to Santiago, who was talking to one of the owner’s again. It would seem that Eve would be staying by her side after all.</p><p>“Ms. Santiago, I hate to interrupt, but-” Eve started, but she was cut off,</p><p>“Then don’t Ms. Park, I’m discussing an important matter” Santiago said dismissively. Eve was nearly tempted to snap her neck. Patience Eve, she thought to herself.</p><p>“I’m afraid that some important information has come to my attention and you need to know” Eve said with a gritted smile.  </p><p>“I’m sure that it is not so important that I must be interrupted Ms. Park” Santiago continued, and Eve was starting to see why so many people wanted her dead.</p><p>“I’m afraid it is, I need to speak with you privately” Eve said with an underlying tone. Thankfully, Santiago had the sense to come with her. And they walked to one of the tables in the back of the room. Eve checked underneath and saw it was empty. No one above them or behind any of the décor.</p><p>“What is the matter?” Santiago asked. Clearly annoyed with Eve. And the feeling was heavily mutual. But her payroll was on the line, so Eve had to push the feeling aside.</p><p>“I haven’t heard from your guards in nearly twenty minutes. And an assassin is here looking for you. I’ve managed to subdue her for now, but we need to get out of here” Eve said with a quiet urgency.</p><p>“Subdued? Why didn’t you kill her! I paid for you to keep those <em>esas bestias</em> anyway from me! I’m in the middle of a new donation deal, so keep her away until I’ve finished or your terminated Eve Park!” Santiago hissed. And Eve bristled. She didn’t like that this woman knew her full name.  Bill had assured her that only her last name was used, as were part of her terms, but it seems that Santiago did not heed that part of the contract and researched her full name.</p><p>“There are too many witnesses, and you said to stay within your peripheral vision Ms. Santiago” Eve reminded her, putting more bite into her tone. She was tempted to call Bill and bail on the mission. The worst that could happen is that she didn’t paid for the job. She wasn’t exactly living paycheck to paycheck.</p><p>“Not only that, but the longer we stay, the more danger you’re in, we need to leave” Eve insisted with a hard stare. Santiago flinched.</p><p>“Fine, I got their card anyway” she conceded. Eve got up and they walked towards one of the empty wings. There was an exit around the corner where the escape car was waiting.  They chatted up a few more guests. Eve searching the room for Villanelle.  Santiago kept up appearances, and they inched closer and closer to freedom.  But Eve felt a sudden bite in her in her hip. She looked down and saw a small blow dart sticking out. A familiar looking feather hanging off the end.</p><p>“Son of a bitch!” Eve cursed before pulling the dart out. Eve suddenly felt very lethargic. She tried to keep herself calm, but the damage was already done.</p><p>“Paula, get to the door, hurry!” Eve started to slur, pushing the dignitary away.  The world seemed to slow at this point. The room was spinning and so was her head.  She tried to follow Santiago. And despite her constant wobbling, Eve managed to hit the corner before sliding down. She heard the door open and close. Hopefully, she had escaped before Villanelle caught up.</p><p>“I’m impressed you managed to get as far as you did, normally anyone hit with that strong a dosage of elephant tranquilizer drops like a rock in a river” Villanelle’s distorted voice said. Eve felt her presence near her.</p><p>“I-I’ve had pra-practice” Eve mumbled, giving the honey blonde an unfocused gaze.  Slowly reaching for her gun. But a strong hand stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t do that” she warned. A flare went through Eve but was quickly extinguished. She needed to stay awake.</p><p>“You keep impressing me Hunter, that little stunt you pulled was impressive. A razor blade on the shoe, I might have to take that idea. But unfortunately, I have a job to do” Villanelle pulled out Eve’s gun.</p><p>“S-She’s already gone” Eve said slowly. But a sudden explosion from outside proved her wrong.</p><p>“She is now” Villanelle giggled. And maybe it was the drugs, but Eve thought the sound was kind of cute.  She reached for Villanelle, only to have her point the gun at her. Eve could do nothing at this point. Villanelle pulled the trigger. Yet Eve didn’t flinch. The bullet had hit the wall a few inches from her head. Villanelle appeared to be impressed. The sound of footsteps could be heard.</p><p>“I’m afraid that’s my cue, I had a lot tonight” Villanelle said. Eve made a gruff sound. Not wanting to waste her words anymore.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon Silent Hunter, or should I say Eve Park” Villanelle grinned as Eve’s eyes widened just enough. This wasn’t good. The Demon with no Face now knew her name.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t use it when others are around. Only when we are alone, good night Eve” she said before going out the same exit Santiago had before. Eve finally blacked out. Her last thoughts were wondering what to do with Villanelle now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kindred Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ladies and gentlemen of Killing Eve court! It's great to see you all again. It's been a long week, and I'm still not over last week's episode. Why would they do that to our sweet psychopathic baby?  <br/>Anyway, this chapter went through a lot of change and revision, but I hope you'll like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nearly a week and a half since the Santiago incident. Eve had done debriefing when she had gotten somewhat better. But it hadn’t been easy.  Elephant tranquilizers could kill a person, and those who didn’t die could become addicted. Eve had a decent tolerance for some barbiturates, but this one did a number on her.</p><p>“Until this drug is out of your system, you are to stay put, do I make myself clear?” Carolyn asked. And in a rare show of some concern, she added,</p><p>“It can leave lingering effects, flush it out as soon as possible, I don’t need a drug addict in my organization” and Eve could only nod at the time. She had been in one of MI6’s private hospital rooms.</p><p>And even after her discharge she didn’t go back to her place. In the wild, injured animals either succumbed to their fate or hid until they were better. And that was exactly what Eve had done. Only she went to a colleague’s to recuperate.</p><p>Elena Felton was the closest thing Eve had to a friend. Aside from Bill. But their relationship was built differently.  She was about the same age as Villanelle if but a year or two older. She had or could get information on anyone. And while she had a great talent for many things, she was still under tutelage. But she was well known for her security systems. Her apartment was as rigged up as Fort Knox. Which was why Eve stayed with her.</p><p>During her first few days of recovery, Eve thought about Villanelle’s assassination performance. The Russian had been clever. Taking out the guards right under her nose was brilliant. And the car bomb was unexpected to say the least. But smart all the same. She wasn’t too proud a woman to know when she was bested. She had her fair share of situations like these in the past. But it did sting just a little bit.</p><p>But now, upon Elena’s insistence, she and Eve were out for a brunch in a little shop near the apartment. Eve had another hoodie on, with sunglasses. She could go out in public but was advised to take it easy until she was given the all clear. They had ordered something light, and started discussing a certain someone afterward.</p><p>“Eve honey, you’re telling me that you’ve gone toe to toe with the Villanelle, the Demon with no Face, and neither one of you killed the other?” she asked incredulously. Eve remembered wanting Elena’s third-party insight. So hopefully this conversation would be helpful.</p><p>“I know. I mean, I haven’t been in that bad a shape since the Belarus incident, was she trying to send a message?” Eve mused. It had been one of the reoccurring thoughts that kept her up pondering. Elena snorted,</p><p>“I think she fancies you” Elena said with suggestive eyebrow raises, making Eve roll her hidden eyes accompanied by a scoff.</p><p>“Ugh, not you too, that’s what Bill said, I think she’s just trying to mess with my head, and definitely not my type” Eve said with a dismissive wave. Elena let out a bark of laughter</p><p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night babe, but I’m just saying, if I had been in her position and I had the chance to strike down the great Silent Hunter, I would have shot you” she said point blank. Eve couldn’t disagree. Bragging rights were as valuable as money in their line of work.</p><p>“But then again, you also had two chances to kill Villanelle, but you let her live” Elena pointed out before taking a drink of her water.</p><p>“I don’t know why either, that’s why I want you to help with that” Eve said, feeling like she had been repeating herself.</p><p>“Given the information you’ve told me. And after knowing you for these last three years. I think you don’t want to kill her. She’s the first in nearly a decade to get the better of you, and you think she has potential” Elena mused. And maybe that was true. It does make sense.</p><p>“So you’re telling me that we’re kindred spirits?” Eve asked.</p><p>“Precisely, assassins like you and her are hard to come by these days” Elena said with a shrug.</p><p>“You’ll be just as great once you get your first solo mission” Eve said defending the other woman.</p><p>“Of course, I will, I have no doubts, its Hugo I’m worried about” Elena snorted. Then the two shared a laugh. But Eve stopped and groaned when a painful throb in her temple. Damn tranquilizer she thought. But Eve had to wonder if Elena was right. Did she subconsciously see something in the younger woman? Well, more to think about she supposed.</p><p>“So, how long are you crashing at mine this time?” Elena asked.</p><p>“I’ll probably leave tonight; I’m sure half my fridge has gone bad. Besides, I can shoot someone if push comes to shove. But I’d rather be working” Eve said. And she was visibly frustrated She hated not working or working out. But too much vigorous activity triggered muscle pain and annoying headaches. Yes, she would go home tonight, she wasn’t expected anywhere anytime soon, and everyone knew not to bother her unless it was important. So, she would get some peace and quiet.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle had finally made it back to her apartment. She had spent nearly a week in Vienna taking out a politician’s assistant. Apparently, he had some secrets that was going to be leaked to the media. Not that Villanelle cared, the job was simple enough. She had lured him into a hotel room and strangled him with the telephone cords. But she did the job with a smile on her face.  Even now at four in the morning. She had slipped into her favorite silk pajamas and laid on her bed spread. One word escaped her lips,</p><p>“Eve” she sighed dreamily, writhing on the soft cotton sheets. It was perfect. And the pronunciation rolled off Villanelle’s tongue like the cool silk on her skin.  Ever since she had learned Eve’s real name, she had treasured it like a dragon with a hoard of precious gems. She practically glowed at the fact that only she knew Eve’s actual name.  Well maybe Eve’s people knew too, but they hardly mattered. She was the only assassin alive who knew her name. And knowing that fact felt absolutely delicious.</p><p>Every lover Villanelle had taken since the museum job, was given her name under the ruse of having a biblical fantasy. Learning her name had felt like Christmas then. She sighed as her fatigue started to consume her. But Eve’s name played on her mind on repeat, the perfect lullaby. One that would lead a mind-boggling dream about the two of them. She couldn’t wait.</p><p>But her ticket to dreamland was taken away by a knock on the door. She sighed harshly as she stomped to the door like a petulant child. Straightening herself up before checking the peep hole. Of course. Konstantin was at the door. So she opened it.</p><p>“Konstantin! What is it?” she asked with tired irritation. She was ready for a well-deserved rest. Killing someone really makes one tired.</p><p>“They have a new job for you” he said. Villanelle noted that he looked tired too. Perhaps he had been woken up?</p><p>“Could it not wait until later, I want to sleep” Villanelle nearly whined. She didn’t want bags under her eyes.</p><p>“No, it seems that they have found a window of opportunity, it seems that Silent Hunter is temporarily on leave and recovering” he said with an underlying tone. But Villanelle was in no mood for mystery this early in the morning.</p><p>“What am I doing Konstantin, I want to sleep” Villanelle groused.</p><p>“You are going to do a recon on her, no contact unless I tell you” he said.</p><p>“That is so boring, just a recon? Why?” Villanelle asked, now more interested in what the man had to say.</p><p>“She has been benched until her recovery; your brilliant little detail has left her at a vulnerable position. So you get to learn her schedule, find out where she lives, and explore her stomping grounds” he explained. This mission just sounded better and better by the minute.</p><p>“How long will I get to stay?” she asked.</p><p>“Two weeks, or until there is an extension or we pull you out” he said before stifling a yawn.</p><p>“Lovely, now can I please go back to sleep? I am tired” Villanelle said again. Her patience was little to none when she was this tired.</p><p>“One more thing” he said and Villanelle finally let out a whine.</p><p>“What?” she asked dragging out the word like a child that has been slightly inconvenienced.</p><p>“You need to know this, now listen, a few months before you were recruited, we had a woman named Katya ” he started to say but Villanelle cut in,</p><p>“Pretty name.” The handler gave her a semi annoyed look before continuing.</p><p>“She was sent to do a recon on Silent Hunter too. Only she was sent longer. After a month with little interaction, she didn’t report back one night” he started. But Villanelle started to mock snore. Konstantin muttered something under his breath before continuing.</p><p> “They found her in the bedroom. Her handler thought she was sleeping until he saw she was dead. Autopsy showed she had no blood left in her body, she looked like a ghost, and the only reason we knew it was her was because a note was left in her hand” he said gravely. It sent a deep strum through Villanelle. Eve had done that? Maybe she would have to tread a little more lightly than she originally thought. A small smile spread across her face. What a woman.</p><p>“So do not act recklessly, just because she isn’t at her best does not, she won’t go after you. As the Americans say, ‘lay low’ understand?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, now good night” Villanelle said before closing the door in the man’s face. She flopped into her bed and willed herself to sleep. But she found herself staring at her ceiling thinking about what that woman did. If only she could have seen it. But she wouldn’t get to dwell on the thoughts for much longer. However by morning light, her bed was empty, and she was gone.</p><hr/><p>Eve had cleaned out her fridge and done some light shopping to replace what she had lost. She had Elena come and put up a ton of motion sensor cameras and alarms. One could never be too careful. Her body heat signature was the only authorized one to leave and enter any room or the house.</p><p>And now she was holed up on her couch, watching cutthroat kitchen.</p><p>“Ha! Look at them, can’t make a souffle with a blow dryer while standing on a shaking stool? Must be amateur hour” she scoffed. But she herself could not talk. She was a piss poor cook herself. But this wasn’t about her.</p><p>After binge watching another four episodes, Eve went and headed up to bed. Her room was a mess, clothes on the floor, papers scattered on the desk in the corner. A few cups here and there. Ironic all things considered. But it didn’t matter. She was simply happy to be home at this point. But she wouldn’t be able to relax. For some reason, she just couldn’t fall asleep. Maybe it the thought that she wasn’t  one hundred percent better? Or that her usual routine would be disrupted for a short time? Likely candidates but there was something else. She let out a sigh before turning to her side. A dull throb in her temple.</p><p>“I swear when I see her again I’m gonna skin her alive and feed the rest of her to Bill’s dogs” she promised herself with a harsh whisper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pursuit of the Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good evening my beautiful people! Welcome back! Its always nice to see you guys enjoying this story, it warms my heart like you wouldn't believe. Are you guys ready for Sunday? I am, last week still hurts, but we're gonna hurt together!<br/>Alright, please enjoy the chapter! See you all next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle could not believe this. She had set up shop one town over from where Eve supposedly lived. From what she read from Katya’s old reports, Eve had several hiding places. Whether it be for whenever she was hurt during a mission, or just to keep potential attackers off her trail. So her first mission was to check and see if Eve would be recovering at home or one of the safe houses. But after three days of scouring the first recorded spot Camden, where Eve allegedly resided, she found absolutely nothing. The report said that Eve would move places. But there was no set pattern to follow. Which was both impressive and frustrating.</p><p>Konstantin said that one of her other nicknames had been ‘The Chameleon’. And while Villanelle was familiar with most of London, she knew that this was Eve’s domain, just as Paris was hers. Westminster was the next spot on her list. And the last place where Katya had seen Eve before her death. But why this borough? It was a well-known known tourist spot. Eve held no form of British accent from what Villanelle learned from their encounters, so she could easily blend in the hordes of tourists that came through every day. But wouldn’t that be too obvious?</p><p>Eve didn’t seem the sort to live where so much activity happened every day. But on the other hand . . .it would be perfect. So, she would try Westminster next. And if Eve was not there, she could at least enjoy the food and then move on. She had already lost half of her week, she couldn’t afford to lose more.</p><hr/><p>Eve was in her apartment sorting through her inventory. Since she had the time, she could finally do some spring cleaning. And the first order of business was the razor wire. She had a few hundred lines of it hidden everywhere in the house. In between the couch cushions, behind the TV, under the mat by the door. There were some hidden behind paintings. Just anywhere with a big enough place to hide it. She was checking for signs of rust, or kinks in the line. But so far, they all seemed fine. </p><p>Another hour she took to sort her poisons, sharpen her knifes, and clean her guns. Villanelle took her favorite one. But she still had her other seven. So there was that. When that chore was done, she moved onto the boring stuff. Laundry, dishes, and vacuuming. But her music was playing, so she wasn’t completely bored. And while her favorite song was playing, she nearly missed the sound of her phone ringing. She paused her phone, effectively muting the speaker in the living room.</p><p>“Finally!” Eve said out loud before shuffling towards the device.</p><p>“El! What have you been doing? We have a study date remember?” Eve asked. It was the whole reason she had cleaned to begin with. They were going to freshen up their car parts knowledge.</p><p>“I’m nearly there don’t get your knickers in a twist, but it looks like  there’s been some activity brewing” Elena said. And Eve had expected as much. She didn’t think that word had gotten out that she was put on the sidelines. And she couldn’t think of anyone foolish enough to try and come after her in this state. The last one to try ended up being strung up with a slit throat in a meat locker at the nearest butcher shop. But that was about four years ago. Ah memories. But one could never be too careful.</p><p>“So, what’s going on?” Eve asked.</p><p>“According to the data bases, only six assassins have been dispatched since you got put on leave, two from the U.S. one from China, another from Italy and two from Russia. But they’re all going either doing domestic work or heading one country over” Elena reported. Eve had asked Elena to keep an eye out for her. The rest of the conversation was briefly about Hugo’s return. Apparently, his handler had to bail him out again.</p><p>After that Elena had arrived, they were going over car schematics. They started with the domestic car brands. Going over how each mechanism worked, and how to override them, which wires did what and how to alter them and make it look as though the factory had purposely failed certain cars for final inspection. Foreign brands needed more know-how. Eve liked having the information just in case.</p><p>They spent a good two hours on this before Elena suggested lunch.</p><p>“Don’t you want to get out for a bit? It’s been days, the muscle pains have gotten better yeah?” Elena asked.</p><p>“Yes, but the headaches are still a pain. But I suppose a little exercise is in order, I’ve already made my make-up regimen for when I finally get the all clear.” Eve said as they started stacking the papers on the coffee table.</p><p>“Eve I swear you need to get out more” Elena sighed.</p><p>“El, our line of work can’t risk ‘getting out more’” Eve said as she went to change. Elena had followed her. Eve was choosing an outfit when Elena said,</p><p>“I bet you would get out more if a certain someone was around.” Eve heard the teasing tone, but just rolled her eyes. Villanelle was nothing more than a thorn in her side.</p><p>“I won’t even dignify that with a response” was Eve’s comeback. Not one of her usual, but it would do for now. After getting redressed, they took a taxi. There was a little spot near the London Eye that Elena said was really good.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle was currently having a staring contest with one of the famous royal guards. The man was staring blankly forward. And Villanelle was curious about how someone could stand so still. She had done what many others had done before. She clapped in his face, made wild gestures, the whole nine yards. What did she get? Absolutely nothing.</p><p>“You are boring” Villanelle finally said. It was not defeat; she was just wasn’t having fun anymore. She turned and left. Heading for the London Eye. And along the way, she had picked a few pockets. Collecting a fair amount of cash. She then hailed a taxi and rode the rest of the way in terrible traffic. But it was hot, so she would take the traffic, if to just avoid the sun. But her thoughts distracted her. Finding Eve would be hard. Westminster had a big population, and several places to check. She would need to spend even more time here. If Silent Hunter was not here, then she will have lost a week.  But her luck was about to change. She happened to glance out the window of the vehicle and low and behold. It was Eve!</p><p>“Pardon me sir, I need to get out here!” Villanelle said in a smooth southern accent as the taxi came to a halt at the corner. Finally! It looked like Eve was here for the time being. She paid the taxi driver and rounded the corner from where Eve and apparently another woman was walking down.  She adjusted her clothing before walking after them.</p><p> She had decided to take a partial page from Eve’s book when she went into disguise. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a beige cami-top, and around her waist was a black jacket. She had a blonde wig styled up with a high ponytail, her bangs hanging free. A pair of black ankle boots. Villanelle even went as far as to give herself a fake tan and freckles over her nose. And her now brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of wire glasses.</p><p>She was a regular American girl from the south. At least that what a few hours of online profiling had shown her. She started tailing them. But she couldn’t let her excitement give her away. The tailing in Paris taught her that if Eve even sensed the slightest chance of being followed, she would not hesitate to act. They may have been playing then, at least Villanelle thought they had been, but things were a little different now.</p><p> So, she kept a slower pace. She started staring at the scenery around her. Letting the flow of foot traffic bump into her. Playing the part of the oblivious tourist. But she never kept her eyes off of Eve and her companion. The other woman looked familiar, but she would have to get a closer look in order to see who she actually was.</p><p>They were going to the London Eye, it seemed. They were out in an open area and heading for a restaurant. Villanelle kept on them. But as moved, Villanelle noted how often they would stop to talk. But Eve always made sure that she had something to lean against or sit. So, what Konstantin said was true. Eve was not in a good spot. The tranquilizer was still affecting her it seemed.</p><p> But considering the stamina that Villanelle had seen from her target, it seemed that she was on the tail end of the drug’s effects. She took a mental note of it. She could move well enough, and she was being accompanied. Once she found out where the safe spot was, the rest of the investigation would go off without a hitch. It was just a matter of time now.</p><hr/><p>The outing had been a nightmare for Eve physically. Even with the aid of the taxi ride and the constant stops, she was damn near exhausted. Maintaining her usual assassin mental state was taxing. She knew this part of Westminster by heart, but there were too many factors that she had not calculated. The amount of foot traffic, the road traffic, knowing who of significance would be in the area. Her only saving grace was Elena’s food stop.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” Elena asked. Eve could say a lot of things about how she felt. And yes, she had been through worse, but she was also allowed to take pain relievers when needed. The doctor had banned her from anything related to headache medicine. But she only had a week before her next examination. It would determine whether not she would be able to work again and take medication. Villanelle was going to pay dearly for this.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill her” Eve groused. And Elena snorted into her drink.</p><p>“You’ve been saying that all day, but I don’t think you will. But you ever decide to go through with it, let me have front row seats to the show” Elena grinned. Which earned her a chip tossed at her face.</p><p>“Oi! No need to waste food!” she said slightly affronted by the childish act. Eve gave her a weak smile. After another hour, the two left the restaurant and went to hail separate cabs.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, rest up” Elena said before giving Eve a light fist bump. Neither were big on affection. She left and Eve was gone a few minutes later. The ride was longer than usual. But the traffic was bad this time of day. So, after giving the cabbie directions to her street, she pulled her phone out and started looking at the news.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle was treading on extremely thin ice and she knew it. She had taken a cabbie’s uniform after Eve and her friend had went in for their meal and commandeered a running cab. She then took laps around the area. She timed each lap. Taking care ignore everyone who hailed her. And after a time, Eve and she assumed to be friend, emerged and Villanelle saw a chance. But instead of picking up Eve, she picked up the other one. Taking Eve would be tempting, but for once she would heed Konstantin’s words. Eve would be quick to recognize her; and then her mission would either be extremely compromised, or she would be dead. But the other one? Most likely not. She could tell by her more relaxed nature that this woman was still being trained. If the earbuds were anything to go off of. But maybe she didn't have music playing? Villanelle couldn't tell for sure. But the chances were close.</p><p>“Where to miss?” she asked with a thick cockney accent. An address was given. And off they went. After all, recons were about getting information, right? And who better to start with than Eve’s associate Elena? Villanelle had a feeling that Elena was the woman that Eve was with. But she just had to be sure. And thanks to the frequent stops, she got her confirmation. So now, she got the pleasure of tailing the other woman. And once she knew her pattern, finding Eve would be a whole lot easier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. On Her Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again my people! Are you ready for the season finale? Me neither. But we're gonna get through it before season four!<br/>Now I hope your ready for this chapter, it's gonna be good! I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first weekend of her recon and Villanelle was doing well. At least she thought she was. Elena Felton had a complex, but traceable pattern. She was up and out of her place between the hours of four and eight in the morning. No day was exactly the same time, but that four-hour window never changed. She would jog several miles every day. But the paths were never the same. But Villanelle had discovered that these routes did in some way or another, go through the same street. Never on the street itself, but near it by adjoining roads. Which meant that Elena was watching something, or rather someone,  from a far. It only took a few hours to come up with the hypothesis the first few times, but after making a physical map, Villanelle had confirmed what she thought. And tonight, Villanelle would be taking a jog herself.</p><p>“You are certainly hard to track Eve” Villanelle said quietly to herself staring at information and pictures she had collected in her hotel suite. A pleased smile both slowly and unknowingly growing on her face. Eve knew how to keep hidden. It was like playing hide and seek, only one of the players didn’t know they were being sought after, and the seeker had a sliver of a chance of dying. A fun little game. And Eve’s whereabouts was the prize. A constant vibration in her side pocket pulled her from her musings.</p><p>“Hello?” Villanelle answered.</p><p>“You have not given me any progress reports, I need to tell them something” Konstantin answered impatiently.</p><p>“I don’t have anything yet, I would have said otherwise” Villanelle lied. Still staring at the street name. She pulled out her laptop and looked up the street name in a real estate website.</p><p>“I am still following those old reports, Hunter is very tricky, I might actually need a few extra days” Villanelle said in a bargaining tone.</p><p>“I will see what I can get you, but work fast, or else they will send replacement” he said before hanging up. Replacement? What a joke! Villanelle thought. She was best! Quality work needed time.  She noticed that along with a few town houses, some apartments were up for rent. How interesting. Maybe it was time to do a little house hunting?</p><hr/><p>It would be close to midnight when Villanelle was dressed in her running gear and leaving her hotel. The night staff were in the lobby and the cleaning services wouldn’t be in until early morning, so Villanelle was not seen leaving. Tonight, was surprisingly chilly. So, her wearing a pale blue face mask would not be out of the ordinary. She remembered one particular route that Elena had taken, it was only half a mile from her current position, so Villanelle stretched before making her way to the route. And Villanelle was excited. She breezed by boulevards, streets, and avenues alike. She jaywalked when she knew the cameras weren’t on the lights. But played law abiding citizen for the rest of the run.</p><p>She hummed little ditty’s about Eve’s whereabouts, much like she was looking for her hotel room. She kept moving, occasionally stopping to ‘check her step record’. She glanced around, looking for anyone who was brave enough to be on or keep on her tail. But so far it was late night drinkers. She had assumed that she was safe for now. She turned to an intersection and waited for the light. Still looking around. When it was safe to do so, Villanelle dashed across the road and towards a residential area. She was only three blocks from her destination now. So, the run turned to jog. And when she reached the final stretch, she took to walking.</p><p>“Not bad” Villanelle mumbled to herself looking around the darkened area. There were hardly any streetlights, which was a concern for normal people. But Villanelle saw at least ten way to ambush an unsuspecting person. This was prime real estate if Villanelle ever saw it. But she preferred her own place. She stared at the townhouses and apartments. Wondering which one could possibly be Eve’s. A few lights were on in a few of the houses. And a scattering a light in the higher apartments. She could take the fire escape, but she didn’t have a layout of the building.</p><p>“Well look at you, making it this far without detection” a voice said behind her. Villanelle whipped around and saw Eve’s friend approaching her. She too was dressed for a nightly run.</p><p>“Elena Felton” Villanelle said, and the darker skinned woman grinned, but her demeanor was calm. She reminded Villanelle of Eve in Paris. The woman stopped a car’s length away.</p><p>“I’m flattered, the Demon with No Face knowing my name” the woman said with no fear in her face. She almost sounded excited. A lot of people would be scared. Apparently British assassins were trained to know no fear. Villanelle said nothing, she only studied the other woman.</p><p>“It’s an honor to meet you, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave” she continued. This earned her a snort of amusement.</p><p>“I know about you, your information was fairly easy to come by, do not test me” Villanelle warned.</p><p>“Honey, you know what I let you find out” Elena countered.</p><p>“You are a tech expert yes?” Villanelle asked.</p><p>“I surely am, so I happen to know a little bit about you as well” Elena said. Still not moving from her spot. Villanelle did not like that.</p><p>“You were being nosy! Leave my information alone!” Villanelle said with a subtle outrage.</p><p>“Pot meet kettle, it’s in the job description” Elena explained. Suddenly a gun was pointed at the other woman. But again, Elena didn’t flinch.</p><p>“What would Eve think if you killed her best friend?” Elena asked her. And an odd pang went through Villanelle’s system. She already knew that Eve’s associates were off limits when she came here. This woman was calling her bluff. And the Russian woman didn’t like being called out. But she could only do so much right now. So she put her weapon back in the back of her running pants.</p><p>“Thought so, so what brings you all the way out here? Last I checked, you lived in France.” Elena asked, but to Villanelle she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.</p><p>“ I’m allowed to go wherever I want” Villanelle said coolly. Which earned her an unimpressed eyebrow raise.</p><p>“Uh huh, well if you’re looking for a certain someone, she’s gone” Elena said and now Villanelle let her eyebrows furrow just a bit.</p><p>“Gone?” Villanelle parroted.</p><p>“You speak English, you know what it means” Elena said flatly. This woman had the gall to speak to Villanelle in such a way. The nerve of this woman. Villanelle thought.</p><p>“Don’t be surprised, she switches her hideouts every few days, and before you ask, I don’t know where she is. I’m just playing decoy for her” Elena grinned. Which meant that Villanelle had been duped. And this time Villanelle was impressed. Eve was something else. So, this recon mission was definitely not in her favor. She only had a few more days before having to leave. She would have to do something.</p><p>“I see, well then, goodbye” Villanelle said before turning around and going back the way she came.</p><p>“Be careful, you never know who’s out there!” was the last thing the disgruntled Russian assassin heard before rounding the corner. She was going to head back to the hotel, and hopefully pick someone up on the way there.</p><hr/><p>Eve had been waiting patiently for Villanelle’s arrival. Getting into her hotel room was surprisingly easy. But then again, not many were brave enough to try and break into an assassin’s place to begin with. But Eve also wasn’t most people. She had heard from an outside source that Villanelle was trying to look for her. For what purpose Eve had a few ideas, so she had Elena do some research. There was no helpful information, so Eve decided to go to the hotel and see what Villanelle had been up too. And it seemed that her foe was looking for her on a reconnaissance. Just like the other one.</p><p>She checked the clock on the wall. And suddenly the front door clicked. She heard familiar Russian curses and grinned in a predatory fashion. Right on time. She moved with the efficiency of a cat to the bedroom closet. She peered through the half open door. It was left that way upon her arrival. So, she made sure to keep as close to the dark wall as possible. She pulled out a knife from her bra and watched as Villanelle walked into the bedroom.</p><p>She waited for the chance to attack. Villanelle had gotten too close for comfort. And while she quietly respected the other assassin, she knew too much. So, she would either have to be scared off or silenced. And just as she was about go, having prepared for any scenario this night would hold. But there was one thing she had not prepared for, let alone considered. An unintentional show. Eve did not expect the taller woman to suddenly strip down to nothing. Eve was no stranger to the female form. She had her fair share of relations in the past whenever an assignment called for it. But Villanelle was an impressive specimen.</p><p>Sculpted from head to toe, and from what she could see, she had little scars here and there. She was blessed in all the right places if the sway of her hips and subtle jiggle of her breasts whenever she turned, were anything to go by. Eve felt herself get uncharacteristically warm. And she couldn’t figure out why. But now was certainly not the time to dwell on it.</p><p>She was never one to strike when someone was mostly indecent; it was one of her rules. But she would have to make an exception this time around. So when Villanelle turned to go the bathroom Eve left the closet, poising herself in a way a snake would before striking. She took a deep silent breath, getting her mind right. She had to make this quick. Eve knew this needed to be done. But before she could strike, Villanelle caught her gaze in the mirror above the sink. She had been spotted! Villanelle whipped herself around, and gave her a wily grin and a somewhat crazed look in her eyes.</p><p>“What the hell?” and Eve couldn't tell if the nude Russian was truly surprised or not. Now that she no longer had the element of surprise, Eve would have to act fast. But suddenly, she found herself being tackled by the younger woman. They hit the ground, Eve on her back and Villanelle above her. The struggle was immediate. Eve kicked and bucked at Villanelle, she managed to get them to move, and Eve started attacking Villanelle’s less . . .  sensitive areas. She may have been an assassin, but she was not a dick. Villanelle kept trying to go for the knife, but Eve kept it out her reach.</p><p>Slaps, jabs, and punches were thrown by both parties. It took a few minutes and one sharp hit to the spot where the tranquilizer dart hit Eve’s hip before Villanelle became the victor of their little roll around. Not to mention the minor muscle aches. They were nearly gone, but not just yet. She had Eve pinned down. But Eve managed to hide the knife before finally being pinned. So now she had to deal with an attractive, and naked assassin. </p><p>“Hi Eve” she said with a wolfish grin. Looking all too pleased with herself. This would be harder than Eve thought. And the growing heat within her was not helping at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ulterior Motives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday resident's of the Villaneve court, and welcome to the end of the first week of Killing Eve post season three purgatory! The bridge scene got me good. And I just signed up for clown school.  It was a great season all around. Can't wait for season four. <br/>Now, I hope your ready for this chapter! Enjoy and tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had to been Villanelle’s birthday, right? Surely it had to be. Eve was in her hotel suite, and Villanelle was naked and on top of her. It was just too good to be true. After trapezing all over London for nearly two weeks, looking for any sign of Eve’s whereabouts. She finally had her. At least she had thought so. But it was just another trick of Eve’s. And a brilliant one it was. Using her friend as a decoy while she sneaked into Villanelle’s temporary living space. And now here they were. And Villanelle was loving every second.</p><p>Eve looked her in the eyes and nowhere else. She was being respectful, and Villanelle could appreciate the gesture. But there was a knife somewhere and who knows what else Eve had tucked away in her outfit.</p><p>“Eve, so good to see you, I was afraid I would be going home empty handed” Villanelle purred. Not moving from their position. She risked injury if she did.  Villanelle was using both hands to pin Eve’s arms and chest. And one leg stayed on Eve’s non injured side, and her other knee was pressed against Eve’s sensitive and still healing side. But she knew that Eve had the skill to get out of this. It was just a matter of when and how.</p><p>“I’d say the feeling was mutual, but I would be lying” Eve said. Her eyes hardened in aggravation. Well that wasn’t nice.</p><p>“You hurt my feelings Eve, I came all this way just to spy on you, and you don’t even want me here” Villanelle pouted. And Eve, still straight faced said,</p><p>“An excellent observation now let me go, or I’ll make you” Eve nearly growled and Villanelle let the amusement shine in her eyes.</p><p>“I have you pinned with pressure on your weak point. And last I heard you’re still recovering from your failure; just how will you make me?” Villanelle asked. Knowing that the Gala assignment would have an effect on the older woman’s ego.</p><p>“You seem to be forgetting something Villanelle” Eve said as she shifted herself just a little bit, but not enough to jostle Villanelle’s hold.</p><p>“And what would that be hmm?” she asked genuinely wanting to know what she had forgotten.</p><p>“You’re completely naked” Eve pointed out, once again shifting herself little by little. Villanelle was not impressed. That was the most obvious thing in the room.</p><p>“I was about to shower, and you decided to attack me, I’m just trying to defend myself” Villanelle quipped also stating the obvious.</p><p>“Precisely, now last chance, let me up or I’ll make you” Eve warned. But Villanelle wasn’t buying it.</p><p>“Ha! You’ll pull that knife out from wherever you hid it and stab me, I don’t think so-ah!” Villanelle said before gasping. It all happened so fast. Eve moved her legs out, which in turn made the Russian spread hers. And before she knew it, a firm knee was pressed into her center. Villanelle stiffened at the assault. Why that little!</p><p>“Y-You don’t play fair” Villanelle gasped as Eve moved her knee, which sent a tingle up Villanelle’s spine.</p><p>“It’s all fair play in our line of work” Eve grinned. And Villanelle noticed that Eve didn’t appear to be phased by her current actions. Not until a faint flush appeared on her olive skin when a quiet breathy moan escaped her lips . So, she wasn’t only one being affected by this move after all. Perhaps she could gain the upper hand. And maybe get a little something else too if she was lucky.</p><p>“Get off Villanelle!” Eve ordered. Villanelle liked the aggression that was starting to trickle out. She often wondered what lay under that cool and collected demeanor.</p><p>“If you keep doing that, I most certainly will” Villanelle sighed pleasantly, offering a cheeky smirk. She saw Eve’s eyes widened a little bit. She noted the analytical look in Eve’s eyes. Then a slow smirk rolled onto her lips. Her knee suddenly started to rock in a slow, and purposeful pattern. But the pressure had increased. Oh, she was good. But Villanelle still refused to let her up.</p><p>“Aw, look at you puppy” her voice cooed, warm and sweet like honey. Villanelle wouldn’t deny how good this felt. Even that hated nickname seemed to make it better. But she had to remind herself that if she let herself up, she would likely be killed. Eve upped the tempo and a small whine escaped Villanelle’s lips.</p><p>“You even sound like one, I can only imagine what else could make you sound like that” Eve purred in a low, tempting voice. And oh, what it did to Villanelle. Dasha would be ashamed. Sexual tactics were one of the first things that you were trained to handle. And yet Eve was tearing through that training like a tornado. She had to do something, otherwise she was doomed.</p><p>The air was thick and heavy, and Villanelle could slowly feel her resolve chip away.</p><p>“I-I’m not letting you up” she groaned, gripping Eve’s wrist and putting more weight on Eve’s unassuming leg. Villanelle noted the flare in Eve’s eyes. The older woman then turned frustrated. With a sudden change of energy, the same knee jutted into her stomach hard. Villanelle grunted as the world flipped over. Eve was now straddling her hips, knife in hand pressing it lightly to Villanelle’s sternum. Oh Eve, so full of surprises.</p><p>“What are you smiling for? I’m going to kill you” Eve asked with a subtle tilt of her head. Villanelle liked the close proximity of Eve’s face. She could appreciate her profile much better than before.</p><p>“You would make an excellent lover Eve” Villanelle replied. Which brought a look of uneasy confusion to Eve’s eyes. Like she was trying to figure Villanelle’s real motives. And Villanelle had several.</p><hr/><p>How did this happen? She had Villanelle in the perfect position to kill her. Granted her state of dress was less than ideal. She had the other woman at her mercy, with the help of her admittingly underhanded but still effective technique. And then Villanelle had to go and say what she did. But maybe that was a means of distraction. And right now, she was having a small struggle. Years of constant training told her to get rid of Villanelle. She was a threat that needed to be extinguished.</p><p>But her conversation with Elena pushed those thoughts back. She didn’t want to kill Villanelle; she was different. A challenge. Something she hadn’t had in quite some time, if at all. She had read about her killing tactics, and they were fantastic. Elena had been right. They were kindred spirits.</p><p>“Sooo, are you going to stab me or not? This carpet is not extremely comfortable” Villanelle said, interrupting her thoughts. Eve refocused and let out a sigh. Having concluded her internal battle for now. She pulled the knife away and stood up. Leaving Villanelle on the floor. She could see the confusion in the younger woman’s eyes as she too got up. She didn’t blame her. She was just as confused if not more.</p><p>“Get up, and please for the love of God, cover up” Eve implored not looking at Villanelle.</p><p>“Are you sure Eve? I thought we were having fun earlier. I certainly would not turn down your advances, especially after you pulled the under-stroke maneuver so well” she heard Villanelle’s distant voice say. Eve paused. She knew that method? As far as she knew, not many did. Interesting. She turned a moment later and saw that the honey blonde had a bathrobe on. It wasn’t tied, but most of her was covered. Good enough.</p><p>“You know that move?” Eve asked. Villanelle gave her a knowing smile. But there was nothing sinister beneath it. The room felt the same. So, Eve knew she would be safe for now.</p><p>“I learned it when I first got started, but I never got the chance to use it” Villanelle shrugged. Eve herself had learned it from a brief stay in Germany.</p><p>“But you know Eve, if you really want to distract your opponent, you should have lessened the pressure” Villanelle chastised. A teasing look in her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t make me laugh, I could have had you a begging mess if I wanted to” Eve jabbed. Villanelle let her head totter left and right in thought.</p><p>“Well, if you really wanted me to be a mess, you should have worn shorts because-“</p><p>“Skin on skin contact is the best stimuli” Eve and Villanelle said together. Eve blinked in pleasant surprise and Villanelle was just as pleased. She then put her knife in her pocket.</p><p>“Well it seems that I’ve come to an impasse when it comes to you Villanelle” Eve stated, she had decided to let Villanelle live.</p><p>“Have you now?” Villanelle asked, now walking to get closer to Eve. The knife reemerged and Villanelle paused. Eve may be willing to let her live, but that didn’t mean that her guard would be down.</p><p>“You get to live, congratulations” Eve told her. But since this was new territory for her, she didn’t quite know how to proceed. Maybe Elena could help her again. Or Hugo. He could probably offer her some insight to this.</p><p>“That is nice to hear. But why? I have been told you have killed others who tracked you down” the other woman pointed out. And she wasn’t wrong. Killing them meant she would live another day, and there was less competition for jobs.</p><p>“I would be lying if I said I didn’t find you interesting” Eve confessed.</p><p>“I find you to be incredibly sexy, what is your point?” Villanelle asked and that stumped Eve for a moment. This woman was blunt. There was that strange feeling again. It was quickly becoming too much to process.</p><p>“I can’t figure you out, I’ve read some files about you, and I respect your kill count, but I don’t know what to do with you” Eve explained. But it felt like she was telling herself this more than Villanelle. She seemed to accept the answer.</p><p>“Well the way you used your knee, I can only wonder what else your capable of Eve Park” she said with a suggestive eyebrow raise.</p><p>“Just because you’re alive doesn’t mean you’re invited into my bed, you’re cute, but not my kind of cute” Eve said with a dismissing wave. Villanelle seemed to frown at that. And before either continue the conversation, Eve felt her pocket vibrate. It was time to go.</p><p>“Well, until next time I suppose” Eve said in clear uncertainty before backing up slowly and turning to leave.  But Villanelle stopped her.,</p><p>“Give me your phone number” she stated. Eve gave her a once over, looking for the punchline. But the Russian looked serious.</p><p>“I don’t think so” Eve said.</p><p>“Oh, but your best friend gets to have it? That is not fair!” Villanelle pouted. And Eve nearly snorted.</p><p>“She is an ally, one that can be trusted at that” Eve pointed.</p><p>“Can we be allies?” Villanelle asked. She almost looked hopeful to Eve. But why would she want to be Eve’s ally? What could she possibly gain from it? Information? New fighting styles? Well that could be useful. And Villanelle was one the most notorious in this field. She probably had influences that Eve had not yet achieved. Perhaps, Eve thought, she could use that in her favor. She would just have to be careful.</p><p>“Fine, we can be allies, but if you betray me, I will not hesitate to kill you next time” Eve concluded in a more professional tone. She then offered a hand.</p><p>“Likewise, and if you betray me, I will kill you and everyone you ever cared for” Villanelle agreed before taking her hand. A firm shake was given. Both had each other’s word. And Eve could only hope that she was making the right choice. And in the back of her already chaotic thoughts she couldn't help but wonder. Why didn't the burning heat go away?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back my lovely people! As always its good to have you visit my story! You guys really liked the last chapter and I'm glad you did. I appreciate the comments very much! You all really made my week.<br/>Now I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve was starting to regret giving Villanelle her phone number. Every few days the Russian assassin would call her at midnight, the middle of the night! And for what? Eve wouldn’t know, because whenever she answers Villanelle hangs up, or she would ask the most random questions, and if Eve didn’t answer fast enough, Villanelle would hang up. And then sends a smiley face emoji right after. And it had only been a month.</p><p>Eve was tempted to change the number, but that meant paperwork from Carolyn and she was never in the mood for that. Even now as Eve laid in her bed, thinking about her upcoming mission in Italy, she heard her phone buzz. She glanced over and saw the name ‘Annoying Pup’ blink on her screen.  She had half a mind not to answer. And yet, she did.</p><p>“What Villanelle? I’m going to sleep” Eve groused.</p><p>“What are you wearing?” she asked. And oh, how Eve wished that this was an out of the blue question. But it was not. This nature of questioning was unfortunately far from unusual. Last week she had asked Eve if she preferred honey or whipped cream with no context behind it. But the older woman had a fairly good idea at what the intention behind it was. And the week before that was about silk scarves and handcuffs. And if it was sexual it was food related. And if it wasn't food, it just random questions that children awake at three in the morning would ask at a sleepover. It never stopped.</p><p>“Clothes” Eve answered before hanging up. She was tired and wanted to sleep. But before she could toss the phone to the other side of the bed, she heard that ever familiar chime. It rang once. Twice. And by the third ring Eve answered.</p><p>“What?” Eve snapped. She heard a giggle on the other line.</p><p>“Oh Eve don’t be mad, I just wanted to hear your voice, it really gets me going” she heard Villanelle say before letting out a contented sigh. And Eve reeled back from her phone.</p><p>“Oh my god Villanelle!” Eve nearly shrieked before hanging up. Why her? Why did Eve have to suffer? She growled in mild frustration before closing her eyes again. Wishing that sleep would take her now. But no such luck. Her phone dinged again. And again. And again. Villanelle was really testing her patience tonight. She looked at her phone and, that little shit, she had sent that stupid face again. Eve flipped over and closed her eyes. Plotting Villanelle’s demise before falling asleep.</p><p>A few hours later her alarm went off and Eve nearly sprang out of bed. She went to her gym and started her workout regimen. Elevated sit ups, handstand push-ups, and work with the kettle bells. She had a two mile jog this morning but opted for the elliptical instead. Her phone was blissfully silent for a while until it rang again, and the tone was different.</p><p>“Morning Bill” Eve panted slightly as she turned the machine off.</p><p>“Working out again?” he asked.</p><p>“Always, to what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?” Eve asked.</p><p>“An information update” Bill said with a tired chuckle. And Eve was excited. It was her first job since being cleared. She was to kill the ambassador’s husband within a week’s time frame. She had discovered that her husband had started sleeping with one of Italy’s politicians, both women had discovered what had been going on and agreed to get rid of him. With elections coming up, the mistress did not want her reputation tarnished. So Eve would get to ‘sweep him under the rug, so to speak.</p><p>“Well what’s going on?” Eve asked, heading to the kitchen to grab an apple. She then went to her job issued laptop and pulled up the file that had been sent to her.</p><p>“Marcello Romano’s importance has just gone up. It would seem that he’s acquired information about some illegal exchanges that Bianchi made’ including assassination deals. He’s trying to blackmail her it seems, so the job needs to be done in four days, your flight has been moved up. The plane leaves in three hours, so pack up and get a move on. We’ll be in touch” he said and promptly hung up. Eve would normally hate to have her plans changed when it came to jobs like this. But she was ready to get back into action. So, she packed quickly and called a taxi to pick her up.</p><p>Her phone rang again, and once again it was Villanelle.</p><p>“I’m busy Villanelle” Eve said as she locked the door just as the taxi honked for her.</p><p>“Even too busy for me? Allies make time for each other, don’t they?” Villanelle asked, and Eve swore she heard the Russian pout.</p><p>“I have somewhere to be, I told you that you should only call if its important! And yet you’ve done the exact opposite” Eve reprimanded.</p><p>“Me being bored is important!” Villanelle retorted like it was obvious, and Eve was a heartbeat’s time away from changing her number and living off burner phones for the rest of her days.</p><p>“Then entertain yourself, do something that’ll keep you from calling me!” Eve requested.</p><p>“But you are entertaining” Villanelle countered. And Eve had enough.</p><p>“I have work to do, go be annoying to someone else” Eve said before hanging up. But she did hear an offended huff before the line cut off. She had to focus. This job was high stakes, just the way she liked it.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle couldn’t believe that Eve had called her annoying! Just because she called her a lot. Rude! But not that it mattered right this second. She was walking towards her newest assignment. An overconfident hacker who got a little too close for comfort. She had gotten information on some of the Russian mafia and was close to getting information on The Twelve considering how closely they work together. And Villanelle was sent to find her. She was their best operative, it only made sense.</p><p>She only had two days to do it. Otherwise the information would be sent to every known law enforcement in the world. Unless a few million Euros was paid by midnight the second night. But luckily, the target wasn’t hard to miss. She was sitting in a café drinking coffee in the lovely city of Florence. She seemed to frequent the place several times a day, and always sat in the farthest corners of the establishment if she could.</p><p>So, dressed as a barista, Villanelle brought a cup of tea. And the flavor of the day? Deadly Night Shade. She had left the teabag in on purpose, so when her target complained, Villanelle took it away with a less than sincere apology. She watched the woman drink it and took the cup when she wasn’t looking. And no sooner had she left out the back door, the hacker was dead. There was enough of that toxic plant to kill at least ten men. And she couldn’t wait to tell Eve about it!</p><p>She changed in the alley and walked to the sidewalk before walking among the residents of this country. She walked with a confident gait as police sirens and an ambulance echoed from around the corner. But she just kept walking until she happened upon her getaway motorcycle. She rode to the hotel and called Eve as soon as she got into her room.</p><p>“You know I’m going to change my number if you don’t stop calling me for nonsense” Eve hissed in a stage whisper. Was she busy?</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you about my job, I just finished it” Villanelle said proudly. She heard Eve sigh on the other line. Villanelle liked bugging Eve.</p><p>“If I listen to your story, you don’t call me for a solid twenty-four hours.” Eve bargained. And Villanelle considered it just for a second.</p><p>“You listen to me and I’ll give you eighteen hours” she countered.</p><p>“Twenty-four, this is not up for debate” Eve said firmly, and Villanelle rolled her eyes. So serious.</p><p>“Twenty hours!”</p><p>“Twenty-four!”</p><p>Twenty-one, that is as high as I will go!”</p><p>“Twenty-four and I don’t track you down, slit your stomach, and change my number” Eve threatened. And Villanelle actually let out a short hearty laugh.</p><p>“Oh Eve, save the dirty talk for later, fine one day; so you would not believe how this job went!” Villanelle started as she opened a specifically made tracking app.</p><hr/><p>Eve was listening to Villanelle talk about her job as she tailed her own target. She was in Florence, blending in with a tour group. Romano was a good fifty feet in front of her and the group. She was in the tail end of the group. And with everyone’s attention on everything but her, she could talk freely.</p><p>“Night shade tea? Well that certainly is creative, I hope you washed your hands thoroughly. Even traces of that stuff will put you in a box” Eve said. She had not used night shade before, but she wasn’t one for poisoning her victims unless she had to be quick.</p><p>“Yes, of course I did, I am not an idiot” Villanelle said to her.</p><p>“But you know if you really want a victim to drop dead, put a few drops of cyanide into the mix” Eve informed her. Which earned her a gasp.</p><p>“Cyanide and night shade? Goodness Eve you are cruel” Villanelle joked.  And Eve agreed. Then Villanelle kept talking. But Eve was only half listening. Romano was had taken a turn and was heading for the water. Eve had to go.</p><p>“Yeah that’s nice, listen I gotta go. I listened to your story; I get one day” she rushed out before hanging up on Villanelle. But she heard the Russian call her rude before the line cut her off. She shifted away from the tour and went the same direction as Romano. Down the stone steps onto another sidewalk. Boats and docks as far as the eye could see. And Romano boarded one of them, the captain guiding him to a seat before heading out to the channel. Eve made sure to memorize the boat’s number. She would be back. But as she turned, she felt a presence behind her. So, she took on her ever faithful ‘confused American tourist’ facade and turned.</p><p>She was met with a pair. A man and woman dressed just as casually as she was. The man was blond, the woman a brunette.</p><p>“Oh,  thank goodness, that man left before I could get directions! Are you two from here?” Eve asked hopefully as she took note of their posture. One rigid, the other more relaxed. Eve gave her best impression of bad Italian, asking for directions to a certain landmark nearby.</p><p>“You go back the way you came, walk about half a mile straight and take left it the building you are looking for is there” the man said. And Eve gave an exaggerated sigh of relief.</p><p>“Oh! Thank you so much! I would have used my GPS, but my phone died while I was on the phone with my husband! You’re life savers!” Eve exclaimed before walking past them. But the woman grabbed her arm.</p><p>“Oh, is something wrong?” Eve asked feigning surprise at being touched. But she was ready to pull out the switchblade sitting in her purse. Then she heard a gun being loaded behind her. Ah, just as she suspected. They planned to rob her. This day just got more interesting.</p><p>“Give us your money and leave” the man ordered, pointing the pistol at her. Eve tried to look scared, but it had been so long. And no one had to find out about it anyway. They were just two street punks after all. Who would miss them? So after taking a deep breath, she jabbed her elbow into the woman’s chin and kicked the man in the groin. The woman grunted in pain as she let Eve go. And the shorter woman turned to punch her right in the throat. Sending her into the channel. The man then immediately let go of the gun and jumped in after his friend.</p><p>She would have shot the two of them as they resurfaced, but the gun would be too loud and there weren’t any sensible places to hide. So instead she took the bullets out, threw them into the water. The gun was quick to follow once Eve’s fingerprints were wiped off. She then left. She would return later in the day and see if the boat had returned. But for now, a nice shower was in order.</p><p>She headed back to her hotel, grabbing some food from a passing vendor on the way. And when she finally reached the hotel, she greeted the receptionist and wait straight to her room. Two floors up with a less than spectacular view of the alley below. But it was perfect to her.  And just when she thought she was safe in her hotel room, Villanelle popped out of the bathroom.</p><p>“ Hello Eve!” she cried, making Eve draw her gun and almost fire it. But Villanelle’s voice registered just before she pulled the trigger.</p><p>“Villanelle! What the hell are you doing here!” Eve demanded putting the mini gun back into her purse. And Villanelle’s smile grew,</p><p>“Work! And after I tracked your phone, I found you and decided to stop by! Surprise!” Villanelle beamed. Eve couldn’t believe it. One month of some bliss, and it was now ruined by her newly formed ‘ally’.</p><p>“You tracked my phone!” Eve nearly yelled in outrage, yet the honey blonde was unphased by it.</p><p>“You were the one who said I couldn’t call you! So, I showed up in person instead!” Villanelle pointed out before grinning like a Cheshire cat. Obviously proud of the loophole she had exploited. And Eve just groaned. She definitely regretted giving Villanelle her number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Professional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good afternoon my beautiful people! It's always nice to have you here. I'd like to thank you all for the comments and kudos, you're all too kind and I appreciate you all. I hope you know that.<br/>This chapter is slightly longer, than usual, but for a reason. I hope you enjoy it! Let you me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve was slinking through the darkness by the channel. The boat Romano had gotten onto was back at the dock. So, Eve had the chance to take a closer look. She had checked for wandering eyes and found that no one else was there but her. She noted the model of the boat and knew that it wasn’t mean to be lived in. Which meant that the owner should be gone. She stepped on the boat, adjusting to the subtle rocking as she added her weight to once side of the boat before balancing herself out. The boat groaned in slight protest. But she paid it no mind.</p><p>She then went into investigative mode. She searched the boat for clues about why Marcello had gotten on it in the first place. It was registered to man of no great importance. And after digging more into the owner, she still found nothing. But perhaps this vehicle would tell a different story. She took out a black light and looked for anything that would show through the light. But nothing did.</p><p> So, she put it away. She went to the cabin next; it was small but could still hold anything of importance. She went inside and flashed a light. Nothing out of the ordinary. Flotation devices, emergency box, the usual things. But oh? What was this? Eve saw a brochure with information about a conservatory. Eve then remembered that Marcello loved playing the violin. So, this might speed her mission up just a bit.</p><p>“I doubt there’s anything else here” Eve concluded before deciding to leave the boat. She would go to the conservatory instead and she what she could find. She was just about to step onto the staircase when she heard an explosion. That boat was rigged! And perhaps someone that wasn’t Eve was meant to be on that boat. What a thrill! Eve bit her lip to suppress the smile that threatened to form underneath. This job just got so much more fun.</p><p>She called Bill and told him what happened. Maybe someone else was after Romano too? Eve didn’t know, but after a quick phone call to Elena, she would find out soon enough. She then decided to call it a night and pick back up first thing in the morning. The music hall would be her first destination.</p><p>Back at the hotel Eve made sure she was alone. Villanelle seemed to have left. So she took a quick shower and changed in the bathroom. But when she got out, she found Villanelle in her living area eating the takeaway she had gotten earlier today.</p><p>“What are you doing here again? You said you were going home!” Eve said. Villanelle looked at her and grinned.</p><p>“I am, tomorrow! I wanted to hang out with you” Villanelle explained. And Eve sighed tiredly.</p><p>“Why are you eating my food Villanelle? I was actually going to finish that!” Eve said clearly upset about her food.</p><p>“Oh Eve, don’t be upset, I think of something much better for you to eat” Villanelle said before smiling suggestively. Eve wasn’t born yesterday, and she was not in the mood.</p><p>“If you say what I know you’re about to say, I will inject you with whatever you’re allergic to and watch you die of anaphylactic shock” Eve threatened. And she saw Villanelle get up and approach her. Eve backed up. They had a truce, but Eve couldn’t fully trust the Russian.  She watched Villanelle lunge forward, grabbing both of Eve’s wrists and pin her to the wall. And Eve had to quietly wonder why she was the one always getting pinned.</p><p>“Easy tigress, I am not going to hurt you, but you know, you really have a way with words, you threaten me with such passion Eve, I really like it” Villanelle said with an unexpectedly low voice that sent a fiery ball of something down in Eve’s chest. Eve was not expecting that. And she was little more surprised when Villanelle let her take her arms back. Eve didn’t know what to say. Whenever she threatened Hugo like that, he ran for the hills. And yet Villanelle seemed unphased by it.</p><p>“Why?” she asked. And Villanelle let out a breathy chuckle.</p><p>“You are different, and I like different” Villanelle said simply before backing away. And somehow Eve was inclined to believed her.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle had wanted to talk about Eve’s mission, but she was determined to keep it to herself. Truly a secretive woman. Which Villanelle didn’t exactly find fair, she told Eve about her mission! And when she asked why Eve said,</p><p>“I don’t like to share work information, ally or not, I barely know you” and that was unfortunately a strong answer. Eve was too logical.</p><p>“We’re assassins Villanelle; logic is a must” Eve continued. However, she did manage to get Eve to talk. But most of their conversation was superficial at best. It was like talking to a stranger while waiting in a long line. Any attempt of gaining more personal information was deflected. But Villanelle would take what she could get. Even if she didn’t learn much. So, she decided to try a different approach.</p><p>“Now, this job, do you know where your target likes to go?” Villanelle asked while still eating Eve’s food. But in a rare show of apology, she bought Eve the takeout of her choice. So, they would get to eat together.</p><p>“The situation has changed, so their usual patterns have all but dispersed,” Eve replied. And Villanelle had to wonder if Eve ever got out of work mode.</p><p>“Is that a yes or no?” Villanelle asked.</p><p>“Of course, I know their usual pattern, but like I said, things have changed” Eve said to her before taking a bite of her food. Villanelle watched the tip of her tongue lick off some sauce at the corner of her mouth. It was an impulsive move and Villanelle enjoyed it for the fleeting moment it happened for. Eve was such a tease.</p><p>But when it was finally late enough, Villanelle bid Eve farewell, and eagerly promised to visit her again. She noted Eve’s expression, she appeared to be exasperated, but there was a glimmer in her eye, and it told Villanelle that her presence would still be tolerated.</p><p>“Just call ahead first next time, if I end up shooting you it will be your own fault” Eve warned. Aw, how sweet.</p><p>“I will remember that bye, bye, Eve” Villanelle said with a fondness in her voice that even surprised her. Eve showed her to the door, but then Villanelle pulled out her own key-card and walked down the hall. She opened a door and went inside. The layout was similar to Eve’s. She wasn’t happy about the quality of the hotel, but she hadn’t seen Eve in a month! She would take as much time as she could get. And she may have fibbed a bit when she told Eve that she had to leave tomorrow. Well, it was true at first, but she changed her ticket date. So now she had an extra two days! But Eve wasn’t going to know that. Not until tomorrow when she surprised her at the conservatory.</p><hr/><p>The sun was barely on the horizon when Eve scouted out the music hall. It was a beautiful building with stain glass windows, snow white pillars, and gargoyles. It reminded Eve of a church. She was quick to take note of the security cameras, six in the front. Three on the ground level, and three near the roof. The side of the building had two on each side and the rear had one. But the best thing about this structure was that it was closed off, apparently some heavy maintenance work needed to be done. Which meant that the public could not get in without permission. Her phone suddenly rang. Ah, Elena was finally getting back to her.</p><p>“What did you find out?” Eve asked as she kept studying the building.</p><p>“There isn’t another assassin working the case, but apparently the boat owner is strapped for cash and thought it was a good idea to get the insurance money” Elena snorted. And Eve rolled her eyes. Well that solved that problem. Some people.</p><p>“I see, thank you Elena” Eve said with every intention to hang up and go to the building, but Elena stopped her.</p><p>“So, how’s your new ally doing?” she asked teasingly, and Eve rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I still can’t figure her out, she calls me all the time asking the most absurd things!” Eve groused as she suddenly caught her target walking to the maintenance door near the back. He was carrying a violin case and small briefcase.</p><p>“El, I gotta go” Eve said hurriedly before hanging up. She looked around; the work crew wouldn’t be here for another hour. And because of the work that needed to be done. She was sure the cameras were off. This was the chance she was looking for. Eve moved quickly after the man. Sneaking through the door. She took note that she was near the stage, levers, and ropes galore, along with a sound system. The lights were on above the stage. Eve saw that the piano that surely sat on the stage was now secured high above. Not ideal seeing as this instrument was a beautiful black grand piano.</p><p> But given the smell, it was clear that the floor was going to be treated today which explained why this piece of artistry was hanging up so high. She watched as Marcello pulled out his instrument, a music stand, his sheet music, and a metronome. Eve glanced around and had a burst of inspiration. She looked around and saw the ladder that led to the catwalk above.</p><p>“Perfect” Eve practically purred to herself before going to climb up. It was so bright down there, that she had little to no chance of being seen up here. But she would still have to be quiet. Eve tip toed through the pathway memorizing what led where. And when she had what she needed; Eve headed back to the ground. She watched from behind the drawn curtains as Marcello tuned the violin. Eve kept track of the time.</p><p>Her target spent a good ten minutes warming up, doing scales and whatever else musicians did. She heard him say something about needing a bathroom and regretting drinking an espresso. Just what she needed. When he left, Eve made quick work of the first part of her plan. She rushed to the stage and moved the metronome a few to the right and back a few steps. Then she set the small machine to the first tempo beat.</p><p>Tick, one. . two. . three . .tock.</p><p>It was slow but deliberate. When she heard the door open, Eve rushed back to the veil of darkness and up to the ladder. She had just gotten onto the catwalk when she saw Marcello reenter the stage. Eve walked above him, staring intently with an eager smile. She slowly made her way around him and back towards the metronome. She caught him realizing that the metronome had moved.</p><p>Tick, one . .two . .three. .tock.</p><p>He walked to it, kneeling down to pick it up with a confused look. Perhaps wondering if he had moved it by accident. Eve pulled out a serrated knife and started to vigorously sever the rope.</p><p>Tick, one . .two . .three. .tock.</p><p>Marcello let out a loud yawn before turning to return to his violin. Eve surveyed and reveled as she pulled the knife and heard a dull snap. Next came a loud crash and the sound of scattering keys.  Eve gazed down and watched as red started to mix with the red and black. Such a pretty color. Eve then went down and towards the stage. It worked perfectly. Eve sighed happily at her work. But her moment was ruined by the sound of enthusiastic applause. Eve whipped her head to the right side of the stage. Villanelle emerged from the shadows, a pleased smile on her face.</p><p>“Bravo Eve! What showmanship!” she smiled.  Eve wanted to be mad, but it actually felt nice to hear someone compliment her work. So with the heat of the moment, she gave Villanelle a bow.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle enjoyed watching Eve work. She was quiet and precise, just her title described. The concentration, the creativity! Using the metronome to distract the man while she cut the rope. And while Villanelle loved the performance, it was Eve’s face that truly caught her attention. Eve looked happy, and that smile. Oh, that smile. It was deliciously wicked. Eve was a true performer. If only Villanelle had brought flowers. Eve owned that scene. So, the applause would have to do. It was clear that Eve was surprised to see her there. Which Villanelle took note of.  But then Eve then bowed to her before slowly rising.</p><p>“I thought you were going home?” Eve pointed out as she approached her.</p><p>“I may have extended my stay, who knows when I’ll see you in person again” Villanelle shrugged.</p><p>“Who knows indeed. But I think we should go. The workers will be here at some point and I doubt they’ll be happy to see us with this mess” Eve said urging them both to go. She let Eve leave first. And after a few minutes Villanelle left too. She caught up to her near a bus stop.</p><p>“Are you going home now?” Villanelle asked. If she said yes, then she would offer to take Eve to breakfast. And if she said no, well the offer would still be up, she was hungry.</p><p>“Soon I’m sure, once I contact my handler, I’ll probably be sent home” Eve confirmed.</p><p>“Would you like to go to breakfast?” Villanelle asked. She half expected her to say no. Since Eve didn’t know Villanelle yet, as were her words last night.</p><p>“Some food won’t hurt; a job always makes me hungry afterward” Eve told her. Villanelle was happy to spend some quality time with her. So she and Eve walked around, the sun finally coming into view and shining on the water and buildings. Villanelle led her to a nice place she had passed on the way to the conservatory. And since they were one of the first customers of the day, they got to sit wherever they wanted. Eve apparently preferred to eat away from windows. Which was a shame. Villanelle wanted to see Eve’s face in the morning sun.</p><p>But she took what she could get. They spent an hour eating; it was a mostly quiet meal. But the sound of sirens echoed through the restaurant at a distance. It seems that the police found Eve’s kill. That sparked a short conversation. But it ended as quickly as it started. After a few more minutes Villanelle got brave and decided to run a foot up Eve’s leg. She was quietly threatened with a knife, and Villanelle conceded. Bloody food was not something Villanelle wanted to try.</p><p>She heard Eve’s phone ring and she excused herself. The Russian took the chance to eat some of Eve’s food. She was back within three minutes. Not that Villanelle was counting. When the Korean assassin came back, she informed Villanelle that she had to leave. Her flight was in two hours. So, she let Eve go. But she knew she would see her again.</p><hr/><p>Eve actually enjoyed eating with Villanelle. It was a quiet affair yes, but still not as terrible as she expected. And when she got into her hotel room, she was surprised to see Carolyn standing in the kitchenette. Looking as fashionable as always, a drink in hand. Giving Eve a brief flashback to when they first met.</p><p>“Ah Eve, so nice to see you, I take it the job went well?” she asked. Eve quickly closed the door.</p><p>“Yes, Romano is dead, a freak accident with a piano” Eve confirmed as she closely approached her boss.</p><p>“Excellent. Now Eve, I understand that we all have our secrets” she started. Staring at Eve in a way that made her feel as if she was in trouble.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so, um . . . is there something you want to tell me?” Eve asked uncertainly. Carolyn raised a brow expectantly.</p><p>“I think I should be one asking you that Eve. I’ve been told that you’ve made a new friend as of late?” Carolyn asked. Oh. Apparently Eve had a secret.</p><p>“Villanelle? I would hardly call her a friend” Eve said truthfully, they weren’t friends. Maybe? Eve’s brows furrowed in slight confusion before going back to a neutral position. And that made the older woman hum.</p><p>“Fine, so why are you in acquaintance with one of The Twelve’s assassins? You understand how dangerous that is.” Carolyn said. And Eve did not need the reminding. MI6 had lost plenty of employees to them. And vice versa. But it was all a part of the job.</p><p>“I honestly wish I could say, there’s just something about her that I like” Eve confessed. It seemed to be enough for Carolyn, but it didn’t seem to be answer she wanted to hear.</p><p>“Well whatever the reason, don’t be a fool about it. I’ve spent millions of pounds to shape you. You are my top assassin. Be the professional we both know you are; do I make myself clear?” she asked. Again, Eve nodded,</p><p>“Yes mam” was all she could say. Eve was the Silent Hunter; she could handle herself fine when it came to Villanelle. She knew what she was doing. But deep inside she didn’t even believe herself. Which was not comforting in the slightest. But then again, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday my dears! I hope your week was good!<br/>I had to rewrite this like three times, but I'm happy with it. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few more weeks went by and the weather was starting to change. Gone were summer days, and autumn was fast approaching, the weather was getting cooler and the days shorter. But Eve did not feel it at the moment. She was sitting in a warmed restaurant, enjoying the house special. She never enjoyed eating out alone. More for the fact that she was more vulnerable rather than the feeling of loneliness. But she had been doing it more these days.</p><p>As Eve bit into a serving of Shepard’s pie, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. So, she pulled it to look and see who it was. She wasn’t surprised by the message.</p><p>
  <em>You look cute in that jacket; bet you can’t find me in here</em>
</p><p>So of course, that meant Villanelle was here. Reminding her that the game they had started, was still going. When Eve had returned to London from her last job, Villanelle had called her and promised that it wasn’t for something stupid. Naturally, Eve didn’t believe her, given her current track record. At least not at first. She proposed a game to keep their perceptive skills sharp. Which didn’t seem bad to Eve. So she agreed. Villanelle explained the rules, and Eve found them surprisingly reasonable.</p><p>Then it started the next day, apparently Villanelle had a job in England, so Eve went after her. She found Villanelle in a club, dressed like she was ready for fashion week, with short black hair. Eve kept to the dark corners and found her romancing her, who Eve assumed, was the target. A text saying ‘found you’ with a brief explanation and Eve went home. Eve herself wasn’t one for elaborate disguises, but she knew how to blend into the crowd. And of course, Villanelle didn’t admit that it took her longer than she expected to find Eve. But when she did find Eve, she was disguised as a beggar woman. And now it was currently Eve’s turn to find Villanelle.</p><p> So, she subtly scanned the room. Everyone was dressed appropriately. Scarves, hats, jackets, or long-sleeved shirts. She also knew that Villanelle dressed nicely no matter the circumstances. So she decided to look for someone in designer fall fashion. The restaurant wasn’t that big, so Eve could see every corner with the exception of the kitchen and bathrooms.</p><p>Eve suddenly felt a gentle stroke to the back of her neck as a party of four passed her. Drawing her back into her environment. But when she glanced back to them, it just group of older men heading for a corner table. It could have been an accident. But when she glanced back down, her plate was gone, and a delicate looking dessert was left in its place. A slice of berry cake in fact. Odd seeing as it was more of a spring dessert.</p><p>Eve would have noticed if her waitress had come back. So, Eve knew that it was Villanelle. But how had she been so fast?</p><p>Ding! Another text. Eve looked at her phone,</p><p>
  <em>Too slow Hunter, but your skin feels incredibly soft, do you exfoliate?</em>
</p><p>Eve snorted before texting her response,</p><p>
  <em>Genetics, and I take it you aren’t here as a patron?</em>
</p><p>It made sense, coming in as a customer would be too easy. So a waitress perhaps? Eve looked at every woman in the required uniforms. Most looked to be in university, which was about Villanelle’s age range. Others were older or about to retire. Brunettes everywhere with the occasional redhead. But no dirty blondes.</p><p>“Excuse me” a voice said timidly, and Eve’s eyes locked onto one of the waitresses. It wasn’t the one who had been waiting on her, but from another section. Ah yes, for some odd reason she had kept looking at Eve during her stay.</p><p>Big brown eyes and dyed red hair, she tucked a stray fringe behind her ear. And her body language was somewhat submissive. She wasn’t a threat.</p><p>“Yes? Is something wrong?” Eve asked, giving the woman her attention, but still scanning for Villanelle.</p><p>“O-Oh no, it’s just, I wanted to tell you that I think you’re really beautiful, you have gorgeous hair” she said. But Eve knew. It was obvious from the get-go. And while she was hardly interested, it was nice to get a compliment every now and again.</p><p>“Thank you, you have lovely eyes” Eve said. Bill said it was nice to return compliments given to you. Eve saw the girl blush as she mumbled a thank you.</p><p>“So, forgive me for being forward, but are you busy later? My shift ends at seven and I know this lovely place by the river-” but suddenly the woman shrieked as a pitcher of water spilled down her back. Eve turned her gaze to one of the other waitresses. She had long red hair and hazel eyes. But a shade that Eve knew only one woman had.</p><p>“I am so sorry! I was not looking where I was going!” the red head said with Irish accent. Eve nearly rolled her eyes, but she knew she had won. So she texted Villanelle as such. The waitress was helped up and led away, and Eve didn’t get to give her obvious answer. So instead she paid her bill and headed out the door with a to-go box where the cake slice resided. No point wasting good food.</p><hr/><p>The game they played was so much fun. It had become clear to Villanelle that she was going to have to work harder for her prize. But with this game, the Russian assassin was sure that she would finally be Eve’s kind of cute. She rejoiced when Eve had called her as such. But then the challenge to get Eve to see Villanelle as an ideal partner had begun. Hence the game. She craved Eve’s attention and would be damned if she didn’t get it.</p><p>Villanelle wanted to tease Eve more with her disguise, the cake and touch would have only been the tip if the iceberg, but then that slut had to barge in and ruin Villanelle’s fun! Saying that Eve was beautiful. Of course, she was! Anyone with eyes could see that! What a shallow compliment! And then that woman had the audacity to try and ask Eve on a date! That was no good, so Villanelle nipped it at the bud. And now Villanelle was leaving the restaurant and catching up to Eve.</p><p>“That was a very rude thing that you did” Eve said when Villanelle had gotten close enough to be within earshot.</p><p>“What was?” Villanelle asked, feigning ignorance as she easily started to walk in sync with Eve.</p><p>“Pouring water on that waitress, she was just making conversation” Eve said, giving Villanelle an amused side glance.</p><p>“How do you know it was me? I could have been one of the chefs” Villanelle lied.</p><p>“Ah, but it was you, granted you had the red hair, you kept your original eye color, no one has eyes quite like yours” Eve told her, and it made something warm go through Villanelle.</p><p>“You like my eyes?” Villanelle said batting them for effect. Eve seemed to pause at her own words. As if debating on whether or not she should say what was on her mind. But after a second, she does.</p><p>“Yes, I appreciate their cat like quality” Eve said. But it sounded like a friend giving another friend a compliment. But Villanelle would take what she could get for now. They started talking about a cooking show that Eve seemed to be fond of. And it was information that Villanelle could use at her disposal. Little by little she would break Eve’s professionalism, and when she finally cracked, Villanelle would lap up everything Eve had to offer. It would be so, so, sweet. But until then, she would play ‘ally’.</p><p>They reached a crosswalk when Eve felt that it was time to for them to go their separate ways. She told her that she was leaving now and that she would see Villanelle later. And while on a normal day Villanelle would move along. She decided to follow Eve this time. She watched where Eve walked and then crossed over. She was going to find Eve’s home this time. Only this time it would be for personal gain.</p><hr/><p>Eve was halfway home when she heard Bill calling her. Odd, he never called in the middle of the day.</p><p>“Hello?” Eve asked.</p><p>“So Carolyn tells me that you’ve made friends with the enemy?” he started. And what a strong way to start a conversation. And Eve would have rolled her eyes, but she was too annoyed to correct him.</p><p>“She’s too much a pain to kill” Eve told him. Which wasn’t a total lie.</p><p>“Hmm, well Elena thinks you see something in her” Bill accused. And Eve scoffed quietly. Since when was Eve’s personal life a topic of interest?”</p><p>“Well she’s quick witted and can adapt quickly” Eve said. And yet her handler seemed to think it funny.</p><p>“Is that all?” he asked her.</p><p>“Well, she has these intelligent eyes, almost cat like, and a very defined profile” Eve continued. And the more she described Villanelle, the more things started to click in her mind. The warm feelings, her inability to get a total read on her, and the fact that she kept Eve on her toes each and every time they met.</p><p>“Bill?” Eve asked with a foreign hesitation in her voice.</p><p>“Yes?” he asked, clearly amused by Eve current situation.</p><p>“How did you know Keiko was the one for you?” Eve asked. They never talked about personal affairs, but Eve had to know. Why? She an inkling of an idea.</p><p>“Hahaha, well she came on to me quite strongly, I didn’t initiate it, but I knew in that moment” he told her with a reminiscent fondness in his voice. Then Eve ended the call and made her way home. She had some thinking to do. She took the long way home, but still made it all the same. She shed her light jacket and shoes and went straight to bed. She was no means tired, but she liked to lay on the comforter and close her eyes when she needed to think about something. She stayed on her back, hand under her pillow while the other lay on her stomach.</p><p>She stayed that way for what felt like hours. But the reality was it had only been forty something. But in that time, Eve heard hushed footsteps. They didn’t rush, nor were they constant. But Eve didn’t worry. She kept a throwing knife under her pillow, but there was a gun in the nightstand too. She could only think of a handful of people bold enough to come into her place. But most weren’t foolish enough to do it. So when she felt the other side of her bed dip, it came to no surprise when Eve rolled on top of the intruder and found it to be a rather gleeful Villanelle.</p><p>“I like your apartment; it is very you” she said. And there was the warm feeling again. Only this time, Eve knew what it meant.</p><p>“You know, truce or not, I could still kill you” Eve said as drew the knife and held to Villanelle’s throat. It earned her a chuckle,</p><p>“I could say the same thing about you Eve, and while I think red would be such a nice color on you, I would rather it be a dress than blood” she purred.</p><p>“I want to try something” Eve said suddenly, remembering her and Bill’s brief conversation. And the Russian looked curious.</p><p>“Like a choke-hold? Or a new angle to stab someone?” she offered.</p><p>“Tempting, but no, just let me-” Eve said before the words faded from her lips. A free hand slithering to Villanelle’s collar. Villanelle’s face became unreadable. And it was obvious that she was trying to figure out Eve’s next move. But Eve had her this time. And she had to know if she was right. So with a newfound confidence she gripped tightly and pulled the taller woman up to kiss her. And it was more than she could have imagined. And during this heated kiss Eve thought to herself. Maybe she liked Villanelle a little more than she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. It'll be a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday night my lovelies! I hope your Friday is going well! Sorry for the late post, I had to travel and I couldn't finish the chapter in my usual time frame. But its here!<br/>I hope you like it, tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle was almost certain she had died. She must have been caught sneaking into Eve’s apartment and shot point blank Which meant that Eve had intended to kill her all along and played Villanelle like a well-tuned violin. And in her last moments, she thought that Eve had kissed her, since it was what she wanted from the get-go and it would be only way she could experience it.  But when Villanelle squeezed Eve’s hips, calling for air, she knew that she was still alive. And she was loving every second of it.</p><p>The two pulled a part, Villanelle noticed a flurry of emotions run across Eve’s face. She remembered that Eve did that too when she decided to let her live. It was a reoccurring theme. But for now, Villanelle would keep the observation to herself. She would celebrate the long-awaited moment.</p><p>“So, you like me after all?” Villanelle said with a slight pant, and she was quite pleased.</p><p>“It would seem so” Eve confirmed. Still sounding a little uncertain.</p><p>“Would you like to celebrate this new discovery?” Villanelle asked suggestively rolling her hips up into Eve’s in a clear invitation. And Eve chuckled, even though Villanelle didn’t know what was so funny. She had been waiting for this for months, and she was ready to get the ball rolling. Eve grinned at her.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so” Eve said moving to get off of Villanelle. But the Russian just had a taste and she wanted more. So she rolled them over. Eve went willingly let her but kept a knee between them.</p><p>“No?” Villanelle exclaimed. She had never been denied before.</p><p>“Would you prefer I said it in your native tongue?” Eve quipped with a raised brow. Eve was being a horrible tease!</p><p>“What I would prefer is my tongue on you, since you’re finally mine” Villanelle countered before leaning down, only for a hand to cover her mouth.</p><p>“I’m yours?” Eve asked her, and apparently it was still funny. Villanelle swiped her tongue over Eve’s palm and the hand disappeared.</p><p>“Of course, you are” Villanelle told her it was obvious wasn’t it? Their chemistry was undeniable. Villanelle knew it from the start!  She tried for a kiss again. But was once again stopped. And it was quickly not becoming cute anymore. But she noticed a glimmer in the Korean woman’s dark eyes.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t remember saying anything to warrant such a conclusion” Eve grinned at her.</p><p>“Actions speak louder than words, and that kiss was crystal clear” Villanelle reminded her. And the Russian knew she had Eve there.</p><p>“Be that as it may, I believe you have to ask, not assume” Eve pointed out. And unfortunately, Eve got her there. But that just sounded so normal. And they were anything but. She observed Eve’s expression, she knew she was right, and Villanelle couldn’t think of a stronger counterpoint. So, just for now, she would let Eve have it. She let out a sigh of defeat and slumped against Eve’s leg.</p><p>“You are no fun” Villanelle pouted. Eve just winked at her, and it sent a new flame through Villanelle.  She swore Eve did it on purpose.</p><p>“Can you at least kiss me again?” she asked hopefully, adding a little pout for added flare.</p><p>“Will you behave?” Eve asked. But they both knew the answer.</p><p>“I always behave” Villanelle said taking false offense to the question. And Eve let out a humored snort.</p><p>“Somehow I’m inclined to not believe you, not that it matters, I can make you be good, worst-case scenario” Eve said moving her knee and allowing Villanelle to flop onto her. She wasted no time in capturing Eve’s lips again. And she tasted just as good as the first time. She could definitely get used to this.</p><hr/><p>Eve, for some reasons beyond her sense of logic, allowed Villanelle to stay in her bed, they talked about little things, here and there. And kissed some more. Villanelle tried to get handsy, but Eve put a stop to it really quick. All of this was new to her. Considering a relationship. The pros and cons. But of course, the cons concerned her greatly. It was mentally beaten into her that emotional connections had no place in being an assassin of her standing. It leads to distractions, and distractions meant dying.</p><p>But Eve wouldn’t get to dwell on those thoughts because she heard her phone ring. And this time it was Hugo. Which raised a flag because that arrogant flirt never called her. Villanelle, who had taken to lounging on Eve’s stomach, which Eve still allowed for some reason, like a cat on a windowsill, easily handed Eve her phone. She warned her to keep quiet and answered, Villanelle batted her eyes in an innocent manner and pulled an invisible zipper over her lips.</p><p>“Yes?” Eve asked slightly miffed,</p><p>“Eve! So wonderful to hear your lovely voice again, its been what two weeks?” he crowed cheerfully. Eve immediately smelled a rat. Villanelle had taken to messing with Eve’s hair, and Eve did not stop her.</p><p>“What did you do?”  Eve asked point blank, otherwise the man would keep going on.</p><p>“Why Eve, darling! You wound me, I can’t have a nice chat with my favorite senior operative?” he asked clear outrage, but Eve wasn’t fooled.</p><p>“Hugo” she growled in warning.</p><p>“Easy! I-I just got word from Davis that I have to go on a pairs mission, and because I needed a more experienced assassin to come with me, um, y-you were selected to go” he stammered out. Despite the weight, Eve shot up and Villanelle ended up rolling to her side. She gave Eve an incredulous look as Eve herself got up to continue the discussion elsewhere. Even if Eve liked Villanelle, they still worked for rival organizations. She gestured for the blonde to stay where she was  before going downstairs.</p><p>Eve didn’t mind doing pairs missions. It was a necessary field exercise. He explained that the sister of an American politician was taking a spa weekend in London next week. And naturally a few bodyguards would be there. But that sounded more as a solo mission.</p><p>“If that’s all, why do you need me?” Eve asked, almost offended that she would be wasting her time on this.</p><p>“Well, records show that she has a thing for the Asian persuasion” he said in a teasing voice that would have gotten him punched in person. She let out a harsh sigh, feeling her blood pressure spike just a bit.</p><p>“Fine, just forward me the details” Eve decided. And Hugo thanked her profusely and added a touch of groveling. Eve didn’t acknowledge the groveling as she hung up. And as soon as she did, a pair of arms wrapped around her upper torso and she was pulled into Villanelle’s chest.</p><p>“If you were trying to scare me, you failed” Eve said point blank, turning her head to see Villanelle pouting, but it turned into a playful smirk as she squeezed a little tighter. And Eve liked the embrace.</p><p>“So, who was that?” she asked. The shorter assassin raised a brow before turning to fully face the Russian who was still holding her.</p><p>“Work” was all she said. That all she needed to know.</p><p>“Anything fun?” she asked, obviously trying to coax some information out of Eve.</p><p>“Hmm, wouldn’t you like to know?” Eve asked in turn, opting to tease the taller woman. And with the way that Villanelle pouted, she knew that Villanelle wanted to know.</p><p>“I would, that is why I am asking” she said matter of factly. Eve chose to shimmy out of Villanelle’s embrace.</p><p>“Well, I’m afraid I can’t tell you, but I’ll be busy next weekend, so I would prefer you not sneak into my place while I’m gone” Eve said moving to the kitchen.</p><p>“Would you like to go on a date?” Villanelle asked. And Eve paused her reaching for a cup. A date?</p><p>“What?” Eve asked, surely, she heard wrong. But the look in Villanelle’s intense eyes only confirmed what she heard. She was serious.</p><p>“Just you and me, we could do dinner, go dancing, or whatever” she offered. And Eve was actually touched. No one had asked her out in quite some time. She never counted Hugo though, if they have a pulse, he will try and make a move. Eve thought about the question but found it surprisingly easy to answer it.</p><p>“I think dinner would be nice. But after next week” Eve bargained. And Villanelle looked overjoyed.</p><p>"So, it will be a date" she said and Eve agreed. Yes, it'll be a date. Then Eve had to spend a decent thirty minutes to get Villanelle to go home. Eve had a job to prepare for after, and she didn’t need the distraction. But she did leave, after one more kiss. But she was hit after groping Eve’s ass. She heard the other woman laugh before saying goodbye and promising details about their date. And Eve with amused look, closed the door in Villanelle’s face.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle did go home, and she intended to find the perfect restaurant for her and Eve’s date. But for the time being, she was being lectured by Konstantin. Apparently, she had disappeared for longer time than he was comfortable with. Not that she cared, but she couldn't tell him so. Well she could, but why add fuel to the fire, even it would be funny.</p><p>“Where have you been? I have been trying to contact you all day!” and Villanelle puffed air through her cheeks.</p><p>“I was out! I can’t take some time for myself?” she asked knowing that she had distinctly ignored him in favor of playing with Eve. And finally getting to kiss Eve and even get a date. It was totally worth it.</p><p>“You didn’t kill anyone did you?” he accused.</p><p>“No!” Villanelle said, now truly offended. She could control herself! And the older Russian man sighed heavily,</p><p>“Just answer your phone next time!” he told her. She then let him leave before going to her room and picking up her phone. She pressed a few buttons before she heard the distant voice of Eve. She may or may not have left another microphone in Eve’s room while she was on the phone. And it seemed that she was talking to someone. Maybe an associate of hers?</p><p>“I have to honey pot a politician’s sister for a pairs mission with Hugo, and I guarantee that his handler didn’t ask for my help because the target has a weak spot for the Asian ethnicity” Eve said, and she sounded annoyed. But Villanelle was not happy. Eve had to seduce another woman. Well that certainly wouldn’t do would it? Perhaps Eve would need help with this mission. After all, political families usually traveled heavily armed. One could never be too careful. And two was better than one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Green Eyed Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my favorite people and happy Friday! I hope it treated you well! I hope you guys are ready for this chapter! It was so much fun to write! It's a smidge longer than usual, but there's a reason for that!<br/>Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle had come to this spa to keep an eye on Eve’s job. No matter what she said, Eve was Villanelle’s now, and she would be damned if another woman touched her the way Villanelle intended to. So, she would be overseeing everything. That was all. She had taken one of the spa’s uniforms, pulled her hair up into a Dutch braid, put in some brown eye contacts, and did a quick contour on her face. She overheard a pair of staff talking about two rich clients waiting for their seaweed wraps and were jokingly praying for a huge tip. She remembered Eve telling her partner about the itinerary and it was the first thing she was going to do. So, she looked for a supply closet and grabbed a cart, snatching up towels, creams, and stones, and two giant containers filled with what smelled like seaweed. She then trailed after the workers.</p><p>The seaweed wrapping was tolerable at best. Both being wrapped in plants, side by side talking about whatever. But it was so obvious that the whore-er  target was just dying to get Eve in bed. The innuendos and the not so subtle once overs. It just made Villanelle burn on the inside. And of course, Eve was playing along, giving witty banter. And that pathetic woman was hanging onto every word Eve said. She was playing that woman like a sinister puppet master. But as the day progressed, Villanelle was ready to blow up the facility and mostly everyone in it.</p><p>The mud baths were interesting to say the least. The tubs were separate, and luckily, they both had masks on with the stereotypical cucumber slices on their eyes. So, Villanelle had the opportunity to be in the room with them both. But she kept out of their peripheral vision. She was tempted to just shove the woman in the mud and hold her down, but then Eve would see her and get mad, and God knows what she would do to Villanelle. In the back of her mind she hoped it involved handcuffs and her being bent over Eve’s knee. She smirked at the thought and made a mental note to bring it up later when this fiasco was over with.</p><p>She was about to leave when an idea entered her mind. The room was spacious and not many people were in there. So with a quick glance around Villanelle crept up behind Eve and lowered herself to where she was right behind Eve. She slowed her breathing down. Making her presence fall to nothing but a whisper. Then with a rush of giddiness, she licked the shell of Eve’s ear before rushing to hide behind a pillar. She heard Eve make some kind of noise in surprise. And she waited a few minutes, not daring to look just in case Eve had gotten out of her spa treatment and was glancing around. She saw a door and snuck out that way. It opened to a dead end, but because she could hear voices, Villanelle could navigate herself back.</p><p>The next few treatments had Villanelle keeping to the shadows. She didn’t want to be caught for doing something stupid. So, she chose to wander aimlessly through the spa. But she ended up near the sauna, and that’s when she heard the moans. She glanced through the small glass window and of course she saw Eve being felt up by that blonde bitch. Playing the submissive role. It made her sick. She glanced at the thermostat and saw that it was set accordingly.</p><p>A wicked idea popped into her mind. And she cranked up the temperature to border line intolerable. It would take a few minutes, but it would be worth it. She rounded a corner and hit the wall just out of eyesight. And just as she expected, a few minutes later Eve and the other woman came out, clinging to their towels and gasping.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” the woman asked.</p><p>“I don’t have a clue” Eve said with well practices concern. Villanelle couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to herself. She walked away before Eve caught any suspicion of foul play, but as she rounded the corner she ran into a man with curly brown hair and an arrogant rich boy aura. He gave her a once over,</p><p>“Well hello gorgeous, what brings you here?” he asked, but Villanelle was in no mood.</p><p>“I was on the way to get fresh towels from the dryers, but I think someone touched the sauna’s thermostat” Villanelle said with mild concern. The man swore under his breath before rushing towards them.</p><hr/><p>The plan had been going excellently, Eve had Charlotte in the palm of her hands. The spa set up had been perfect, with the exception of the sauna incident, and some weirdo licking her ear. But Hugo was doing his job well. The kill was set to take place ten minutes from now in the massage room. And then Eve could finally go home.</p><p>“Tell me Cristina, when this is all done, would you like to join me for dinner tonight, I have reservations at one of London’s most high end spots” Charlotte asked. Eve pretended to consider it, biting her lower lip, and slowly shifting her eyes in thought. They were walking to their destination, passing many of the workers and other spa goers. Eve stepped closer to Charlotte, their shoulders brushing together. Giving her a teasing hip check.</p><p>“Well I don’t have any concrete plans; how could I say no?” Eve giggled. And the soon to be dead woman beamed at her. But for some reason right after she said yes, from the distance Eve heard something break.</p><p>“Wonderful! This is going to be so much fun!” she cheered just as they arrived. The room was dimly lit, the aroma of teakwood and vanilla wafting through the air. Two tables sat next to each other with a flowy curtain dividing the space. And Hugo and another woman were there waiting for them. Now began the countdown.</p><p>“Oh, I thought Sebastian was working today?” Charlotte asked somewhat disappointed. The woman said that he had an accident on the way to work but sent his apologizes. Then Hugo or rather Armando, said that he would be filling in. Both laid on their tables and the massages began. The room got darker, as per Eve’s request. And she had to admit that her masseuse was quite skilled with her hands. There was a knock on the door, and her masseuse paused to go see what was wrong. But she came back after a moment. And then the massage resumed. The pressure was deep and pleasing if the satisfied hiss was anything to go by.</p><p> She and Charlotte talked about the dinner plans again, and she felt a light scratch on the small of her back. A thrill tingled through her. What the hell was that?</p><p>“Easy with the hands” Eve said, and a mumbled apology was given. There wasn’t another incident after that. But the peace only lasted about two minutes. Her masseuse suddenly felt the need to start going lower. The magical fingers gliding over Eve’s muscles, it was nice, but Eve was still focusing on Charlotte. But Eve knew that they would have to leave soon. But just before Eve was about to voice an excuse to get up, her massager’s hands drifted downward. It was normal, but the hands kept moving and were going to dangerous territory. Namely Eve’s butt. That was not gonna fly. She pushed herself up and turned to see, oh you’ve got to be joking.</p><p>“Villanelle! What are you doing here!” Eve whispered quietly, pulling the sheet up. Villanelle just smiled wickedly at her before leaning over to pull Eve into what felt like a possessive kiss. When they broke apart, it was her turn to whisper,</p><p>“No matter what you say Silent Hunter, you are mine now” she purred before pulling back and leaving. Eve was temporarily stunned. She heard a small struggle from Charlotte’s table, then the pop of a gun with an enhanced silencer. Eve put her robe back on and went over to Hugo’s side. Charlotte was dead.</p><p>“You got her in between the eyes” Eve said somewhat impressed. But now it was time to leave. She instructed Hugo to go first, taking the agreed upon route. She got dressed and snuck out the back where there were no cameras. The job was clean, and so was the exit. They met and talked briefly  near a Tesco before parting way. Eve demanding her share of money for the job. Hugo promised. And Eve was heading home. As she navigated the streets Eve started to wonder just how Villanelle knew that she was at the spa.</p><p>And the more she thought about it, the more irritated Eve became. So many scenarios went through her mind, but only two made the most sense. The first being that Villanelle had eavesdropped, and Villanelle planted a bug somewhere in her house. But because the initial phone call from Hugo was just to inform her about the mission, Eve’s conclusion was that Villanelle had bugged her. She wanted to be mad, truly she did. But it didn’t surprise her at all that Villanelle pulled something like this. But still, such an act needed to be rectified. And Eve had just the punishment for a bad little pup.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle was lounging on Eve’s bed, playing with the material of the comforter when Eve walked into her room. She took to leaning against the door frame. Those dark eyes shining with something sinister as she gave her a once over. And it brought a familiar stirring in the Russian’s lower belly.</p><p>“Just what were you trying to prove by bugging my house and showing up to my job?” Eve asked expectantly. Villanelle preened, knowing that she had Eve’s attention.</p><p>“I missed you Evie, is that so bad?” Villanelle asked with an exaggerated pout. Something flashed through Eve’s eyes.</p><p>“Would you like to rethink your answer? Or do I need to have Elena do a security sweep?” she asked. Oh, Eve figured out that there was a microphone. Eve was so smart! But admitting to planting would most likely end up with Eve moving. And Villanelle didn’t want to have to find Eve again. So, she said nothing. What was it that the American’s did? Plead the fifth amendment? That sounded right.</p><p>“No answer? Alright, well, I was going to congratulate you, I even had a little reward for you too” she sighed before turning to go downstairs. Wait, a reward? Villanelle liked rewards!</p><p>“Hold on!” was Villanelle said before Eve turned on her heels with the precision of a military solider and went into her bedroom. That familiar smirk returning, and it set a new fire in Villanelle.</p><p>“Such a clever little pup, following me all the way to my job without me noticing” she purred, sauntering to the bed with a fluctuated sway of her hips. Villanelle noticed their movement, even as Eve crawled into the bed and pushed Villanelle onto her back. The air around them was warm, and the heated look that Eve was giving her was not helping at all.  She noted how one hand stayed on her chest, but the other one was making its way down south. If sneaking around got her this kind of treat, then she would certainly do it more often.</p><p>Eve bent down to kiss her, and the honey blonde was eager to reciprocate. She too tried to start touching Eve, but the shorter woman reared back with a playful look.</p><p>“No, no, no, don’t touch, let me” Eve said in a low voice. Oh yes, Villanelle could get used to this. And while normally she would prefer to do this on her own terms, she was fine with Eve taking the reins. The kissing continued, and this time Villanelle felt her skirt being pulled. She lifted her hips, taking Eve’s weight with her.</p><p>“Such a strong girl” Eve rasped in her ear, which earned Eve a wanton roll of Villanelle’s hips. God she’s waited for this. When the skirt was gone, Eve moved her hand up and pulled something out. Which was quickly revealed to be rope. A flag went off in Villanelle’s head, but the blissful feeling going through her overpowered those thoughts. Suddenly her arms were moved and tied above her head, and before she knew it, her underwear was gone too. She could die happy today.</p><p>“Evie!” Villanelle whined, looking up at Eve. She chuckled darkly before, while never breaking eye contact, Eve crawled to settle in between Villanelle’s legs, and a wicked hand tip toed down Villanelle’s stomach. Eve was being a tease again! But Villanelle loved it.</p><p>“You know puppy, my work associate told me something interesting” she cooed. Villanelle could feel Eve’s fingers getting closer to where she wanted them to be.</p><p>Villanelle hummed, not really trusting her voice at the moment. Closer and closer still Eve’s fingers moved. Until they finally! Reached their intended destination. A single digit swiped in an upward motion to collect the wetness. And Eve, that sexy Korean woman licked that finger clean before licking her own lips.</p><p>“You know, he told me that while I was working in the sauna, someone had turned it up, but the thing about it was, he mentioned an attractive blonde with brown eyes had told him about it” Eve told her as that same damn finger went back to teasing Villanelle’s lower lips.</p><p>“And how funny that you happen to have brown contacts in right now” Eve pointed out, still slowly coaxing more of Villanelle’s arousal out of her. But now a thumb pressed lightly to her protruding clit. Villanelle’s hips surged forward, only to be pushed back down. And Eve continued to work her, getting her closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>“Did you see me playing with someone else and feel the need to make us stop without being seen?” Eve asked. That red flag came back, and this time Villanelle decided to listen.</p><p>“I-I already said that you were mine! And that cow didn’t deserve to touch you!” Villanelle explained in a needy tone. She was right there!  But apparently those words would cost her greatly. Eve’s magic fingers disappeared, leaving poor Villanelle hanging. This was cruel! She was about to cum!</p><p>“Yes, I know, and yet I recall saying that you would be better off asking than assuming. And look where it got you” Eve said sounding theatrically disappointed. And Villanelle just knew that Eve was going to get up, so she locked her legs behind Eve’s back.</p><p>“You better finish what you started Eve! Or so help me” she threatened, her Russian accent getting deep with her emotions. She watched that Asian minx giggle, amused by something that Villanelle was missing. Whatever it was she did not find it as funny as Eve.</p><p>“Did you think I would reward you for what you did?” Eve asked her.</p><p>“You said it was! Now reward me!” Villanelle demanded.</p><p>“Naughty puppies don’t get rewards for bugging my place, this was a punishment” Eve told her trying to move again. But Villanelle would not budge. But after a meaningful pinch to a sensitive spot under Villanelle’s knee, Eve managed to slip out from Villanelle’s leg lock. Villanelle tried to move, but quickly realized that the rope was also tied around something behind her. She couldn’t move. Well she could, but she might risk her shoulders. Eve had thought this through.</p><p>“Evie please! I need to cum!” Villanelle begged. She never begged and Villanelle didn’t know how comfortable she was with Eve having this much power over her. But that didn’t matter at the moment. There was a bigger problem at hand.</p><p>“And why should I let you?” Eve asked, making her way back to Villanelle. A good sign if she ever saw one. Some rude responses formed in Villanelle’s mind, but she pushed them back. Instead, she said,</p><p>“S-So I can ask you!” Villanelle pleaded. And bingo! Eve and her glorious hair came back.</p><p>“ Ask me what Villanelle” Eve asked her, her fingers returning to Villanelle’s pussy, moving at a moderate pace. A tingle went up Villanelle’s spine and she let out a sigh.</p><p>“T-To-oh! Fuck! Be mine” Villanelle managed to say when a thumb pressed and swirled in a firm circle. The speed of Eve’s fingers speeding up greatly.</p><p>“Well, ask then” Eve said before speeding up again and brushing against a spongy area deep within Villanelle. Who in turn let out a guttural moan.</p><p>“I’m waiting” Eve teased as she hit that same spot again. And again. Fuck Eve was good at this. Villanelle mewled.</p><p>“Pl-ease be mine!” Villanelle yelped. And while Eve’s fingers moved like a piston, she crawled up Villanelle’s body and kissed her again. Then Villanelle came, and it was the best feeling in the world. Eve prolonged Villanelle’s orgasm as long as she could. Then she brought her coated fingers to her mouth and stuck them in Villanelle’s mouth. Who licked them in kind.</p><p>“How could I say no to a face like that? See all you had to do was ask” Eve told her before once again pulling out a knife. But she just cut the rope. Villanelle checked her wrists before flipping them both over. Eve smiled at her in a challenging sort of way.  And Villanelle would be damned if she let Eve outperform her. She would show her what this little pup was capable of. But at least now Eve was hers. And no one else's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! Now I'm not great with sex scenes, but I'm working on it. I hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hindsight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Throws confetti* Happy Friday my beautiful people, I'm so glad you came back. I appreciate the comments and kudos. So get ready for this one, its gonna be great!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve was sauntering through a well-lit restaurant in the heart of Paris. Wearing a strappy blue dress that just touched her thighs, and sensible black flats. She caught a few heads turning as she followed the host. Which meant that the outfit that Elena had picked out for her was a success. As per Villanelle’s request, she was to meet her at the Four Seasons. The hotel chain also had restaurants either in or near their property. And getting in without a reservation was impossible. But then again, money spoke several languages. And when she arrived to a private booth, she saw Villanelle dressed to the nines. A tailored, champagne colored pantsuit, and her hair done up in an extravagant bun. She was drinking a glass of red wine when she saw Eve and a pleased smile crossed her features.  </p><p>“Eve, I am so happy to see you” she cheered loudly, drawing the attention of a nearby table. Eve gave her a chastising look.</p><p>“Villanelle, we are at a five star establishment” she said with a reminding tone. And she watched her date roll her eyes childishly.</p><p>“You are no fun, but please sit down, we have much to discuss” she said eagerly. And Eve did so, placing her clutch under her leg.</p><p>“So, how are you?” Eve asked. She hadn’t been on a actual date in quite some time, so she wasn’t quite prepared for what the night could bring.</p><p>“I must tell you the truth Eve, I am quite frustrated” she sighed. Eve had become somewhat used to her theatrics. But they were quite funny most of the time. So she decided to take the bait.</p><p>“And why is that?” she asked, placing an arm on the table and her chin onto her open palm.</p><p>“ Even though you gave quite a performance, you denied me the chance to repay the favor” she lamented. And Eve smiled fondly at the memory. Oh yes, Eve had been tempted to just deny Villanelle her orgasm and making her leave until they met again. But the Russian just looked so. . . . desperately adorable, with her heaving chest and pitiful whines. She had seen it a thousand times before, and yet Villanelle made it worth remembering. So, she let her cum, but a punishment was still needed.</p><p>So when Villanelle had practically jumped on her, Eve used Villanelle’s lingering sensitivity to her advantage and got out of the bed. She had asked why Eve had got up, and then Eve dropped the bomb that Villanelle’s punishment for doing what she did, would be that she would not get to have sex with Eve anytime soon. And the look on the Russian’s face was portrait worthy.</p><p>“And as I said, bad puppies don’t get rewarded” Eve said in a low voice. She noted how Villanelle’s cheeks burned, a feeling of satisfaction rolling through her.  The waiter returned and asked what they wanted to eat. Eve ordered the chef’s choice, and Villanelle ordered a recommendation.  Eve pushed the conversation to a different topic. And for a solid hour as they ate, they talked. Neither touched too deeply on personal matters. But Eve did ask what Villanelle wanted in life.</p><p>“Well I have achieved most of what I wanted, I have a cool job, a nice apartment, but no one to watch movies with. But what about you Eve?” she asked.</p><p>“What do I want? Well, I’ve never thought about it before. I have a solid job, plenty of assets to fall on if something goes wrong, I have people I am close to” Eve listed off. And it was true. She had never thought about what she wanted out of life. She was so focused all the time. But with Villanelle here, she felt that maybe she could do a relationship and see how far they made it. But what worried her was, could they make it?</p><hr/><p>Villanelle had been enjoying this date very much. She was learning so much about Eve in one setting. And it tickled her still that she was the only one who was this close to Eve. And as they enjoyed their meal, they spoke about their desires. And while Villanelle enjoyed what she had, she wanted Eve more. So when the look of doubt crossed Eve’s face, she was a little worried.</p><p>“Eve?” Villanelle asked in a quiet tone. She watched the older woman look at her and a small smile appeared. But it didn’t reach her eyes. Something was definitely on her mind.</p><p>“What do you want Eve?” she asked again. And for a moment, Eve looked stumped, now that was a first. How hard did they train her so even a simple personal question seemed like a foreign concept? Maybe English training was more brutal than she originally thought.</p><p>“Sorry, its just, Villanelle, I want to see if will work, but what if something goes wrong?” Eve asked. Which made Villanelle snort. Was that all? Villanelle did not like the concept of what-ifs. That kind of worrying was for suckers. And she knew for a fact that Eve was no sucker.</p><p>“Do not worry about the what ifs Eve, focus on what you know is true. We both like each other, and want to date, and don’t forget that we are sensational assassins, we can take care of ourselves” she assured with her usual bout of confidence. And it looked like it worked, Eve’s tensing shoulders relaxed.</p><p>“I suppose your right” Eve admitted. And Villanelle savored the words. Being right came as naturally to her as being beautiful.</p><p>“Of course I am, now since I eased your mind, I think a reward is order” she continued. Which earned her a raised brow.</p><p>“Oh really?” Eve asked with a humored tone. Villanelle took another bite of her food. Enjoying what she ordered, but more of Eve’s disbelieving expression. She was so much fun!</p><p>“Yes, my services are not free Eve” she said matter-of-factly, watching Eve still as she shed one of her heels and reached her leg across under the table. When she contacted Eve’s ankle, she made a not so subtle gesture of gliding her toes over Eve’s smooth calf. Eve let out an amused snort,</p><p>“Perhaps I should call you bunny instead of puppy, you are relentless” Eve laughed.</p><p>“What can I say? You bring the best out of me” Villanelle shrugged as her foot continued its journey upward. But Eve crossed one leg over the other, trapping Villanelle’s foot.</p><p>“Yes, but don’t bring out the worst in me, you are still being punished” Eve retorted with a lazy smirk before taking the last bite of her food. God Villanelle was loved this. This date was going perfectly in her book. Now if only she could make Eve change her mind about the punishment. Who hasn’t bugged someone’s house? It wasn’t that big of  a deal! But the moment was interrupted by a deep vibration coming from Eve’s side of the booth. She pulled out her phone with a mildly annoyed look. But she answered the incoming call. But not without apologizing first.</p><p>“Elena! I’m busy, what is it?” Eve asked in a hushed voice. Ah, Eve’s friend. She talked for a moment before going rigid and looking Villanelle’s way. Eve uncrossed her leg and Villanelle pulled it back. Eve’s eyes shifted around the dining area, then back to Villanelle. What was going on?</p><p>“Got it, thanks E” she was quick to hang up and collected her clutch. Then she took a deep breath and said,</p><p>“We need to leave right now” was all she said. And Villanelle knew that something was wrong. So, she got up and calmly followed.</p><hr/><p>Eve led Villanelle out through the kitchen door. There were a lot of complaints by the kitchen staff, but they were the least of their problems. Apparently, some members of the French mafia found out that The Silent Hunter was dropping by and felt the need to make an impression.</p><p>“Eve, Eve what is going on?” Villanelle asked, keeping pace with her. Right, she had to tell Villanelle too. She didn't want Villanelle to think that this was a set up, or a trap.</p><p>“Some mafia men are coming this way, and Elena told me that this was our best way out” Eve explained quickly. The alley went two different directions, so she stopped and turned to Villanelle, getting ready to suggest they split up and meet a safe place. But before she could get a word out, one of the exits was blocked by three men. And because it was dark, Eve couldn’t tell if any of them had a gun or not.  She felt Villanelle grip her hand and pull her to the other exit. But two more showed up. They were blocked in, and there was no fire escape.</p><p>“Villanelle” Eve started to say, slowly backing into her, both facing either exit.</p><p>“Evie, you really know how to spice a date up” Villanelle smiled, although it was shaded by darkness. And seeing how Villanelle wasn’t worried, it put Eve at ease.</p><p>“Gentlemen, its so good to see you, how’s Felix?” Villanelle asked with her usual confidence. So, she knew them too. Eve supposed that being an assassin, they would meet at some point.  She heard one them say something to the Russian, and Eve picked up a rather rude phrase thrown their way.</p><p>“That is not very nice” Villanelle countered. Before glancing at Eve,</p><p>“First to get their exit cleared wins” Villanelle winked before leaving. Eve rolled her eyes. Of course, Villanelle would make it a competition. But why not? Eve walked to her group, and two of them charged her. Eve opened her clutch and pulled out her ever trusty switch blade. She was glad she wore flats tonight. She charged the first man and threw an elbow into his nose. The crunch told her that it had broken.</p><p>But the second one hit her shoulder. So she rotated and hit his solar plexus. And when he hunched over, she punched his throat. Her first attacker came back and picked her up from behind. So she threw her head back and hit his nose again. She stumbled back to solid ground before returning to slit the side of his throat.</p><p>She could hear Villanelle’s attackers being beaten, the grunts and screams.  And the police could show up any second if no one was coming out. So, needing to finish this, she went back for her clutch and pulled out a plastic gun. She pulled the safety and shot the first two men in the head. The third man was shot point blank.  She turned to tell Villanelle to wrap it up, only to see that Villanelle already facing her. Well, Eve supposed that Villanelle had won her self-initiated game.</p><p>“How long?” Eve sighed before going back to her original spot. Villanelle sashayed up to the closest light, and Eve saw a small knife on her hand and a thick coating of blood flowing down her arm and onto her suit. The colors clashing horribly.</p><p>“I am a Russian assassin Eve, taking on two mafia losers is child’s play, so not long, but you looked hot as fuck kicking their asses” Villanelle grinned knowing that she had won. And now it was time for a quick exit. There was the sound of sirens in the distance, but they were getting close. Villanelle said that they could rendezvous at her apartment, and Eve could go home in the morning. If she wanted to of course. Although Eve was sure that Villanelle wanted her to stay for an extended visit. But right now, they needed to go.</p><p>“Just remember, no funny business, or I’ll make your punishment worse” Eve joked. But she saw a glimmer of interest in the Russian’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh, will you put me over your knee for being a bad girl Evie?” she asked. And Eve kept saying it, but it was still true. This woman was something else. Not that Eve minded.</p><p>“Don’t test me puppy” Eve teased with a more familiar hip check. And Villanelle cheered. This had been a fun date, ambush included. Maybe they could try the Italian mafia next. But before she could even joke about it, Eve heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. Eve turned her head to see one of Villanelle’s victims slump back down to the ground. Gun clattering. And before Eve could process anything else, she watched Villanelle stutter step and fall heavily into her with a pained grunt and raspy breath.</p><p>“Villanelle!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tempus Pacis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello! Welcome back! I missed you guys! Did you guys have a good week? I hope so. We are finally starting to bring the story to the end, but not worries, it'll be good! And I have some new stories lined up for you guys! <br/>But let's jump on in. Tell you what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle couldn’t remember the last time she had been shot. But she definitely remembered the pain, and it was agonizing. But not as agonizing as the fact that she had let herself be shot in front of Eve. She should have checked to see if her opponents were truly dead before claiming victory. And now she was bleeding on Eve like a rookie on her first mission. Villanelle had never felt embarrassment before. But this was as close to the feeling as she’s ever come. And she didn’t plan on revisiting it anytime soon.</p><p> Luckily, she had fallen into Eve and she watched her, the ever levelheaded assassin, tell the Russian to breathe and try to stay calm. But with the adrenaline still running through her blood, Villanelle was having some difficulty doing so.</p><p>“Lean against me” she heard Eve order gently. And had she been anyone else, Villanelle would have refused. Villanelle’s shoulder was killing her, and as she tried to fight through it, Eve mentioned a cab. Given the time of night, there would still be some running. Eve had a valet call one for her. And in no time, they were driving away from the scene not moments later.</p><p>“Eve, where are we going?” she asked, still trying to calm herself. Eve, who had been glancing between her and the window, locked eyes on Villanelle and she said,</p><p>“I asked the driver to take us to your apartment, and given the traffic, we might have ten minutes until we arrive, do you think you can handle it until then?” she asked. And she scoffed,</p><p>“I have handled much worse than a shot through the shoulder Eve” never had she felt so insulted! Then a new thought crossed her mind,</p><p>“Hold on, I never told you where my apartment was!” it was accusing, and the amused shine in Eve’s eyes told her everything.</p><p>“An eye for an eye puppy, an eye for an eye” Eve told her. And yup, Eve was definitely the one for her. She had to wonder when Eve had the time to find her apartment. But her thought was interrupted by a dull, painful throb in her shoulder. She would have to ask about it later.</p><hr/><p>Eve carried the taller woman on her back up the stairs. Villanelle claimed that the pain made it hard to concentrate walking, but despite her injuries, she seemed to have the energy to grope Eve’s chest when she thought Eve wouldn’t notice.</p><p>“You are very strong Eve, carrying me up two flights of stairs” Villanelle complimented. And she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. But they made it to Villanelle’s place in mostly one piece. Once inside Eve told Villanelle to take off her suit top.</p><p>“My goodness Eve keep it in your pants! I am injured, and here I thought I was being punished” she teased. But Eve was not in the mood. Villanelle needed to be looked at.</p><p>“Quit joking around, I need to see if that bullet came out or not. Now take everything off from the waist up and let me see” Eve said more firmly as she moved to the kitchen to clean off the counter and surrounding area.</p><p>“How extensive is your medical kit?” Eve asked quickly, looking to see that Villanelle was struggling to take everything off. So with a slightly impatient huff, Eve went over and gently pulled the blood soaked jacket, the shirt, and Villanelle’s rather expensive looking bra and threw them to the floor, leaving a bloody Russian in nothing but her pants. She lifted Villanelle up from her thighs to not agitate her shoulder further and had her lay down, injured side to her. And in the light, it was clear that the bullet had not exited. Blood was oozing down Villanelle’s frame, and the surrounding area was an angry pink color.</p><p>“Check under the sink, there should be enough for this” she told her, and Eve did so. And Eve was impressed by the collection. It could rival a hospital storage closet.  With all the medication, sterile tools, gauze, everything was there. So she pulled out some tools, a medical sewing kit, peroxide and the needed medication.</p><p>But just as she was about to start, she heard another voice,</p><p>“Villanelle! What is with all the blood? Did you kill someone here again? What have I told you about doing that!” a gruff male Russian accented man called before coming into the kitchen. Without thinking Eve stands in front of Villanelle with a protective stance. Eve recognized the man. And he definitely recognized her.</p><p>“Silent Hunter was one of our assassins not enough for you?” he asked before pulling out a gun. Eve, wanting to show she was not a threat, raised her hands in immediate surrender.</p><p>“I didn’t do this to her, I am trying to help, put the gun down” Eve asked. But he didn’t flinch, only pulling the safety off and taking aim. So Eve said something that Carolyn had taught her years ago.</p><p>“I declare tempus pacis” she said.  It was an old code used during the cold war. With so much distrust between the effected nations, certain codes were made so that different actions could be done without the risk of an unneeded altercation. And Villanelle was in no shape to deal with an altercation. Not many knew about it, but the older assassins and spies did. The gun fell to his side. And he gave her a hard stare. She easily returned it, but Villanelle chose to speak up.</p><p>“Konstantin!” she gritted out, getting his attention. She said something to him in Russian, and Eve was no means fluent, but she knew a few phrases and words. And from what she could understand, Villanelle said something to the effect that Eve telling the truth, and that he was ruining their fort play? No wait, Eve reconfigured the word, and sighed in exaggeration once she understood what she actually said.</p><p>“This is not foreplay Villanelle!” Eve lectured and the other woman just gave her a pained smirk. Eve quickly explained what had happened, and he was ready to help. Eve gave Villanelle a rag to bite on, and Konstantin was ordered to hold Villanelle still. Once the area was cleaned, Eve went to pull out the bullet. And it went as expected. Muffled Russian curses, and Villanelle straining against Konstantin, but nothing too extreme thankfully. She then sowed Villanelle up and wrapped the effected area. Eve was quick to pull the needed dosage of medication from the bottles.</p><p>“Take her to her room, I’ll clean up here” Eve told Konstantin, and she watched the two Russians leave, but a trail of hissed words followed them.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle was quietly stunned by how efficient Eve was while getting the damn bullet out. She did not give words of comfort, and Villanelle did not want them. But her  face and eyes said enough. They were concentrated, but not harsh by any means. There were moments when her dark brown eyes would lighten, and the crease in her brow would soften. And Villanelle thought that Eve didn’t notice when those moments happened. But it was nice all the same.</p><p>A few hours passed, and Konstantin had left long ago. He and Eve had some kind of  conversation in the kitchen. After putting a loose button up on her, he left her on the bed, as Eve instructed. Leaving her to get comfortable. Which was hard. But eventually she found it. And just before she shut her eyes, barely audible footsteps registered in her ears.</p><p>“How’s your shoulder?” was Eve’s question. And Villanelle couldn’t help the quiet snort that escaped her.</p><p>“It feels like I was shot and had a bullet removed” Villanelle said, now looking at Eve, who now had a soft, yet neutral expression.</p><p>“Very funny, well I helped get a story together for Konstantin to tell your bosses. As far as they will know, you were heavily outnumbered, but took them out, I just happened to find you just after you were shot” Eve told her. So she would still be the organization’s badass assassin, and the mobster just got a lucky shot. Villanelle could live with that.</p><p>“And what about you?” Villanelle asked.</p><p>“I was doing a recon in the area and I just happened to find you” Eve said. And the Russian hummed.</p><p>“Well, it is better than nothing, so are you leaving?” she asked. Villanelle could handle herself. And being trained to deal with injuries alone was something she had grown accustomed to. But she really didn’t want Eve to go. But she would understand if she had to.</p><p>“No, I’m not leaving, someone needs to watch you, I know enough about some medical procedures, but I need to make sure that your shoulder doesn’t get infected” Eve explained before sitting beside Villanelle on the bed. Villanelle pouted,</p><p>“You are so logical” she said. Which earned her an amused smile, followed by a small laugh. She watched Eve lean down and press a brief kiss to her temple.</p><p>“One of us has to be, now go to sleep” Eve told her. But Villanelle wanted to keep talking.</p><p>“Hold on, how did you know where my apartment was!” she really wanted to know.</p><p>“Oh, Elena told me, after we figured out that you were looking for me, I had her find where you lived, just in case things went wrong” Eve shrugged.</p><p>“Does any of your colleagues also know where I live?” Villanelle asked, if that was the case, she would need to flee soon and find another place to stay. But Eve’s answer was as quick as the question.</p><p>“No, just Elena and I. She admires your work, but still fears you enough to keep a good distance”</p><p>“Do you fear me Eve?” she asked. Eve paused for a moment, probably to think about her answer. But when she finally decided to answer, she moved so that she was straddling Villanelle’s thighs. She was sitting at her full height and staring Villanelle down. But there was no sense of ill intention. She just stared.</p><p>“Well, you are The Demon with No Face, one of The Twelve’s top assassins” she said it sounded more reminding than anything else.</p><p>“I am” Villanelle acknowledged, and Eve lowered herself to Villanelle’s chest, minding her shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, you are, and I am Silent Hunter, and while you may be feared by many, you don’t scare me, but I hold a strong respect for you” Eve said before kissing her nose. The Russian’s face scrunched up.</p><p>“I am scary!” she insisted. And that familiar smirk returned.</p><p>“To the rest of the world you are, but to me, you are my little pup” Eve crooned in a deep voice. Sending a hot wave of want through Villanelle’s system. But it was nice to know that there was someone who did not think she was something to fear. Villanelle may have been an assassin, but she still had feelings.</p><p>“I’m not a puppy!” she whined, probably proving Eve’s point further. And a sudden wave of something, perhaps the medication, swept through her. And her eyes started to feel heavy.</p><p>“There we go, sleep well, I’ll see you in the morning” Eve’s now fading voice said.</p><hr/><p>Eve barely slept. Knowing that some of the French mob’s men had been killed, there was a small chance that they might be out looking for them. She doubted it, but one could never be too careful. She checked on Villanelle several times that night. She woke up twice due to the pain, but with how strong the medicine was, she couldn’t have anymore until the morning. But she took a compatible sleeping aid. And she didn’t since.</p><p>Eve borrowed some clothes and left the apartment for a perimeter check. She went around the neighborhood twice, but no abnormalities could be found. Everything was clear. But on the way back, Elena called her again.</p><p>“Any movement?” Eve asked, getting closer to the apartment complex.</p><p>“Nope, looks like they got the message for now, how went the date, did you go for dessert afterward?” Elena asked with a suggestive eagerness. And Eve rolled her eyes.</p><p>“No, but Villanelle got shot, but I took care of her, she’s healing now” Eve said professionally.</p><p>“Oh shit, no wonder you wanted me to track them. Anything serious?” Elena asked.</p><p>“No, but if the man wasn’t dying, I’m sure she would have died” Eve replied. And a bad feeling went through her at the thought of Villanelle dying.</p><p>“You are the best girlfriend in the world, taking care of her like that” Elena cheered. And now Eve blushed.</p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend, we only went on one date for god’s sake!” Eve nearly squeaked. Which was quite unlike her.</p><p>“Well, if everything you’ve told me since the truce was made is true, she may as well be. She did interrupt your honey potting job after all” Elena reminded her. Not that Eve needed it.</p><p>“There is no need to rush things, but between you and me, and if you ever tell anyone this, I will deny it” Eve warned as she finally got back into Villanelle’s apartment.</p><p>“Eve I would never betray your trust” Elena snickered. But Eve did believe her.</p><p>“I wouldn’t actually be opposed to having Villanelle as my girlfriend, she makes me feel, I don’t know, right words, but it’s a good feeling” Eve confessed. And she heard Elena awe at her.</p><p>“Shut up! Listen I’m heading to bed, but if something even looks remotely suspicious call me alright?” Eve asked. And Elena agreed before hanging up. She locked the door and headed back to Villanelle’s room. She was still sleeping, and Eve was ready to join her. She grabbed a pair of Villanelle’s pajamas and eased her way into the empty side of the bed. And before she fell asleep, she thought about Villanelle. And she figured, yeah having Villanelle for her own wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Payback Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday my people! It's always nice to of you to stop by! Was your week good? I hope so!<br/>Now let me tell you, this chapter had a total redo before I posted this. The content was gonna be completely different, but ideas come out of nowhere! So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle was awoken by the dull throb of her shoulder. She willed herself to try and sleep some more, but the increasing pain was stealing any hope of staying unconscious. Last night’s memories came flooding back. Eve had taken the bullet out and fixed her up. She even stayed. Which made her feel assured. It showed her that Eve cared. And speaking of Eve, the injured assassin turned over to see that the other side of the bed was empty but had clearly been disturbed. Eve had slept next to her! But where was she now?</p><p>And the second she thought that sentence, the front door opened. Instinct kicked in and she quietly pulled her commandeered gun from the dresser and put it by her waist under the comforter. She closed her eyes and evened out her breathing. She heard quiet, labored pants and the kicking off of shoes. Had one of her neighbors mistaken her apartment for theirs again?</p><p>“Villanelle? Are you up yet, you need your next round of pain medication” Eve’s voice called. Putting the Russian at ease. She moved the gun back just as Eve walked in. And hello, what a view. Eve was covered in a sheen of sweat. Wearing only a sports bra that showed off her delectable looking stomach, and some of Villanelle’s workout pants that showed just how toned Eve’s legs were. Hot damn if she wasn’t injured right now!  Her chest slowly rising and falling, yet she looked at Villanelle expectantly for something. Wait, did Eve say something?</p><p>“What? I was too distracted by the fact that you are wearing some of my things and I would very much like to lick the sweat off of your tummy” Villanelle said with a straight face. This earned her a humored eye roll,</p><p>“You are nonstop, and I said that you need to take your medication. The pain and inflammatory pills are on the counter. But you need to eat with those, I’m gonna borrow your shower, if that’s alright with you?” Eve said walking past. And the Russian swore that Eve was adding a little extra switch with her hips. But what really settled the suspicion was the sultry wink thrown her way.</p><p>“Can I join you?” Villanelle asked hopefully. But her answer was a retreating smirk and the closing of her bathroom door. How rude! This was her apartment! Villanelle vowed to wipe that knowing smirk off the woman’s face one of these days. But it was all part of the fun. Even from the beginning. Which brought Villanelle down memory lane. But when she got to the night their truce was made, a frown etched onto her face.</p><p>Eve had ambushed her before she gotten in the shower. And things took a turn from there. And the more Villanelle thought about it, the more unfair it seemed. Eve had not only seen her naked, but quite spectacularly made her cum as well. It was two to nothing!</p><p>A bright light bulb went off in Villanelle’s head. Perhaps it was time to even the score. Punishment be damned. But first, the pain medication. If she was gonna pull this off, she would need to be able to move somewhat properly.</p><hr/><p>Eve had just finished her hot and steamy shower. She didn’t pay the water bill, so she took more time than usual. But when she stepped out, she realized that she had forgotten to snag another set of Villanelle’s clothes to wear. She had been too focused on distracting Villanelle. Seeing her react in such a way was too much fun to pass on. Would she pay for it? Probably not, she was confident that her subtle prowess could beat out Villanelle’s any day of the week. So after toweling off her hair and wrapping the same towel around her body before heading out to the bedroom.</p><p>“Hey Villanelle, I need to borrow another thing of clothes, is that . .all?” Eve started to ask, only to find that Villanelle was gone. She glanced around the room to try and find anything out of place. But Villanelle’s apartment, while very chic, also had things everywhere. So if something had been moved, Eve could not tell right away.</p><p>“Villanelle?” she called again, making her way to the living space, and the kitchen. But no sign of the Russian woman. There was no sign of forced entry. Had she gone out? No, the door was still locked from when Eve came back from her run. So, where was she? A soft laugh could be heard. Drawing Eve’s attention behind her. But Villanelle wasn’t there. Eve huffed in semi annoyance. But it seemed that her eccentric girlfriend, the word brought a foreign kind of smile on her lips, wanted to play.</p><p>“Villanelle, if you’re going to act like this, you better have taken those pills” Eve warned, walking back to the bedroom. She glanced to see that said medication was gone. But still no assassin. Eve tried to get a read on the room. But there wasn’t anything off in the air.</p><p>“Well, I’m still borrowing some clothes” Eve said more to herself than wherever Villanelle was hiding out. But the second she opened the closet door, Villanelle sprang out and hugged her.</p><p>“RAH!” she yelled, gripping Eve’s waist to the best of her injured ability. And for once in her adult life, Eve let out a girlish yelp.</p><p>“Villanelle! Why were you in the closet! Ah! Stop it!” Eve barked with a laugh as Villanelle twirled her around. But they ended up on the bed. Eve beneath her. Still clutching her towel.</p><p>“Did I scare you?” she asked breathlessly. Clearly pleased with herself. But Eve was not about to admit that the Russian actually managed to surprise, not scare, her.</p><p>“No, you did not scare me” Eve said indignantly. She saw Villanelle pout,</p><p>“Not even a tiny bit?” she asked, adding a dramatic quiver of her lower lip.</p><p>“Alright, maybe just a little bit” Eve conceded. Villanelle beamed at her before lowering herself to kiss Eve. She let her. And it was nice. Very nice in fact. And while they enjoyed this little hallmark moment, a rogue hand slid up to her damp hair. The other, most likely the injured side, stayed in place. Eve gave a pleasant sigh when Villanelle started carding her fingers through her curls. And the soft kisses on her lips swiftly, and openly moved to her neck. It was a weak spot of hers. But before she could hide it, a small mewl escaped her lips. Villanelle paused her ministration to look down at her, as if she had made a life changing discovery.</p><p>“Well, well, Evie does have a weak point after all” she all but purred, and that fire returned in Eve’s lower belly. She had to get it together, Villanelle was on punishment after all.</p><p>“Villane-mmph!” Eve was promptly cut off by another kiss on the mouth.</p><p>“Punishment time is over, it is time for a little pay back baby” Villanelle growled lowly before slowly pulling the towel away. And by God Eve let her. And she had a feeling she was the one in trouble now.</p><hr/><p>The phrase "revenge is a dish best served cold” was something that Villanelle absolutely enjoyed most of the time. But she much preferred her revenge in the form of a moaning Eve, bouncing vigorously on her tongue and grinding on her mouth as she clung to the headboard. She had learned quite a bit about Eve’s body.</p><p> She had some tasty weak spots. She enjoyed being nipped on her neck’s pulse point, and her nipples, which she spent a good amount of time on, could also be nibbled on once fully erect, so long as she lavishly licked and generously suckled on them afterward. That had earned her a deep wanton purr, absolute music to her ears. But what absolutely undid Eve’s composure was a deep bite to those deliciously toned inner thighs.  When Villanelle first started, Eve would let out sharp whines, breathy moans, and mousy keening sounds.</p><p>But the moment Villanelle indulged the urge to finally bite those thighs she had dreamed about in the past, Eve let out the loudest moan she had heard yet. And she was sure the landlady downstairs had heard.</p><p>“Again, please” Eve had pleaded. Drawing Villanelle in with her heels. And who was she to deny this beautiful woman? So, Villanelle, after swirling an absentminded pattern with her tongue, bit Eve’s toned muscle again. Earning a sharp buck of the older woman’s hips. Villanelle bit her again, more in warning than anything else.</p><p>“Behave Evie” she cooed before giving Eve’s other side the same treatment. And because of her injury, Villanelle could not take Eve the way she had originally intended. But she used her second favorite method. Leading to the moment now. Villanelle nursed heavily on Eve’s pearl, and she could feel Eve starting to quake. But no, not yet. So, she switched her tongue for a single finger before she started to taste Eve’s tangy center.</p><p>“Baby!” Eve cried. And that familiar thrum from months ago resurfaced in Villanelle’s chest. She faltered in her movements before a possessive growl ripped through her throat.</p><p>“Say it again” she urged, her Russian accent getting rougher. Eve let out a whine. Villanelle reveled in the sounds Eve was making, but she wanted to hear that word again, she craved it as badly as she craved Eve. So she crooked her finger deep within her walls, brushing against that spongy spot, earning a sharp inhale from Eve,</p><p>“Baby please” Eve said again, even going so far as to look down at Villanelle her blown black pupils, biting her lower lip, blushing a deep red on her olive colored skin. And she looked absolutely beautiful.  She added a second finger and picked up the pace. Eve’s hips followed suit. Even a blind person could see that Eve was a goner, and when she came, Villanelle got a healthy coating of the shorter assassin’s release on her tongue, fingers, mouth and even a little in her nose. Not that she was going to complain. She tasted and smelled exquisite. And Villanelle knew she would never tire of it.</p><p>When she moved off of Villanelle’s face, Eve took a few calming breathes before her own predatory grin swept over her face. Villanelle could see where this was going, but the score wasn't settled just yet. She licked her shining fingers clean before doing the come hither motion again. This time with a challenging eyebrow raise. When it was returned, they both knew it was going to be a long, long day.</p><hr/><p>By late afternoon, they were both spent. But Eve didn’t mind. She was next to Villanelle, basking in the afterglow.</p><p>“How’s your shoulder? I wasn’t too rough on you was I?” Eve asked. Villanelle let out a laugh,</p><p>“My only complaint is that you wouldn’t choke me with your thighs Eve! I have had several daydreams about it and when I finally get the chance, you refuse” she pouted. Eve flicked her temple,</p><p>“Ow!” Villanelle whined ever the dramatic diva. But it was kind of growing on Eve now.</p><p>“Oh please, if that hurt, Dasha did a bad job training you”  Eve jested, before adding,</p><p>“And you are still injured! We should have stopped hours ago, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I made you rip out your stitches” Eve said, sitting up to sit against the headboard. She watched Villanelle go from surprised to gleeful at being called Eve’s girlfriend. But before they cold even savor the moment, Eve’s phone started to ring. How it still had battery life was a mystery. But she got up and went to answer it, much to Villanelle’s clear and vocal displeasure. But when she answered, it was no surprise that it was Elena.</p><p>“So, how’s your injured lady doing?” she asked, clearly wanting details.</p><p>“She’s fine, not quite as mobile as she wants to be, but she should be good in a month, so long as she takes the medication and keeps the wound clean” Eve informed her.</p><p>“Is that all?” she asked, sounding disappointed. And it was probably the post coital bliss, but Eve decided to throw her a bone.</p><p>“If you must know, she is quite flexible” she said with a strong hinting tone.</p><p>“No! Eve! You did not!” she asked, now in full gossip mode.</p><p>“Elena, a lady doesn’t do five rounds and tell, it’s rude” Eve teased, and she had to pull the phone from her ear. Elena demanded details. But Eve was not going to tell her. Not with Villanelle around. She was sure her ego was big enough as it was.</p><p>“Alright, alright, so was there anything else you called about, or just to talk about Villanelle?” Eve asked.</p><p>“Well, there’s a staff meeting tomorrow, so it would be best if you came, I emailed the details” Elena said. A little more serious, but her pleased tone was still present.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll head back tonight, thanks for the heads up” Eve said gratefully.</p><p>“Not a problem and tell Villanelle I said hello!” she said before hanging up. Eve put her phone down and went back to bed.</p><p>“I have head out tonight” Eve told her.</p><p>“But Eve, I am still hurt!” Villanelle complained, but her body language did not match her words.</p><p>“Yes, and there’s no sign of infection. I can swing back in a few days, but I do have to go” Eve said, and for once, she actually didn’t want to go to work. She just wanted to stay and be with Villanelle. But they both knew this was to be expected. So for now, they would hang out. And tomorrow, well, that would be a thought for later.</p><p>"So, what sounds good for a late lunch? I'm starving after we went for so long" Eve asked moving to Villanelle's side of the bed and sitting on the edge.</p><p>"I know an excellent restaurant on the river, although, I'm having a strong craving for Korean right about now" Villanelle said with a suggestive leer.</p><p>"Well unfortunately for you, I'm allergic to Russian, now get up" Eve joked. Going back to the shower.  And course Villanelle asked again if she could join her. But this time, the door was left open. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Just Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back and happy Friday! Man let me tell you, this week was long. But I hope yours was great! This chapter had some last second tweaks. But I think it was for the better. Let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve returned to London with the promise to return to visit Villanelle, and as Elena had said there was a meeting. Eve and her associates were registered with MI6 but they were “given” simple desk jockey jobs. It wouldn’t look good for a British government organization whose job was to find and arrest terrorists, organized crime associates and assassins. To find out that they were in fact harboring and paying assassins on a weekly basis.  The meeting was about countries updating their security measures. It was good to be kept in the loop, but it was still nothing of great concern. No, the interesting stuff happened after the fact.</p><p>Eve had literally just put her hand on the exit door when both Elena and Bill had ambushed her.</p><p>“You owe me some details Eve” Elena said excitedly, and Bill followed with,</p><p>“And you owe me an update” Eve rolled her eyes and silently wondered why she decided that being on good terms with her colleagues was needed.</p><p>“I technically don’t owe either of you anything, what I do in my private life is none of your business” Eve told them as they followed her out the door and into their quiet department.</p><p>“Eve, we don’t get private lives, and don’t forget I can pull up all your phone records, text messages, the whole shebang” Elena said. It was a threat in disguise.</p><p>“If you’re hoping for dirty text messages and photos, you won’t find them” Eve deadpanned. Villanelle strongly insisted on pictures, but Eve vehemently refused. Her girlfriend then insisted on sending her own, but Eve told her it wasn’t needed. But she had the sneaking suspicion that her refusal would fall on deaf ears. But even so, Elena would not find anything.</p><p>“You’re such a bore Eve, just tell us about the date! I’ll pay for lunch” Bill said perhaps in hopes of sweetening the deal. Eve weighed her options, but came to a quick decision,</p><p>“Only because you’re paying for lunch” Eve said. She rolled her eyes when her associates did a high five motion. Ugh, why did she say yes? This was going to be irritating. She could just feel it.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle was currently getting talked at by Konstantin. Apparently dating the enemy was both a good and bad thing.</p><p>“I tell you to keep away from Eve, and now you are dating her! Why do you never listen!” he lamented as paced the entirety of Villanelle’s apartment. She was in the kitchen, making a smoothie with her good arm. She had promised Eve to keep as little pressure on her injured shoulder as possible. Which was weird because she did not like to listen to anyone. But then again, Eve was not just anyone.</p><p>“Well I cannot believe that you knew her name the entire time, and yet I had found it out on my own! Why are you so against her?” the younger Russian woman complained.</p><p>“She is not some civilian that can be easily disposed of. And if they catch wind of this relationship, it could mean problems for both sides” Konstantin said. Ah, so that was it. He was complaining because they do not both work for the same people.</p><p>“Eve never asks about them, she is only concerned about me, I am much more interesting” Villanelle smirked. And in turn she had no interest in what MI6 knew, just  their top assassin. Their very flexible, fantastically responsive, absolutely delectable. Wait. What her point again? Oh yes, only Eve was important.</p><p>“And she helped me when I was mortally injured Konstantin! I could have died without her help” Villanelle sighed as if she were a princess who had just been rescued from a dragon guarded tower.</p><p>“Bah! It was a shoulder wound; you have dealt with worse” Konstantin said with an eye roll. Yes, but Eve was there and wanted to help. And that made all the difference to her. But Konstantin would never know that.</p><p>“You are just jealous that I have a hot girlfriend now” Villanelle concluded before sticking her tongue out at him. He offered a Russian prayer to the ceiling before he started pacing again.  She watched him and drowned his voice out with the sound of metallic grinding. But stopped when she decided to drink it. It was a nice blend of banana, blueberry, and some other things she threw together. But she was now bored of Konstantin and decided to go to her balcony and call Eve.</p><hr/><p>“So you went to a four seasons hotel restaurant, and got attacked by some low level French mob members, Villanelle ended up being shot, and you tended to her wounds?” Bill summarized. Eve spared several details, but that was gist of what happened.</p><p>“Yes, we went on a date, and until the moment she got hurt, it was nice” Eve concluded before taking a bite of her food. Of course, Elena knew more, but Eve was confident that she wouldn’t say anything.</p><p>“Look at you, you certainly aim for the cream of the crop when it comes to dating. And here I was worried you would never find someone up to your standards” Bill chuckled. And Eve shrugged. The only reasons she had ever made those standards was to drive everyone off. Naturally, Villanelle didn’t catch the memo. And in the end Eve was glad she didn’t. Villanelle was uncharted territory and she was glad to explore whatever she could. But these two would never know that, otherwise she would never hear the end of it. And if Hugo ever found out, it would be ten times worse.</p><p>“Standards are important, now is there anything else you want to know, or can we move on?” Eve asked. But before either of them could answer, she heard her phone ring, and Eve wasn’t surprised that it was Villanelle calling. So she excused herself and went outside. Not realizing that she was soon followed. Eve went outside and leaned against the wall, away from certain prying eyes.</p><p>“Hello puppy” Eve answered. And she smiled when she heard a scoff on the other end.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you, do not call me puppy!” Villanelle whined, but she didn’t sound upset.</p><p>“Oh? Would you rather me call someone else puppy instead?” Eve asked in a light, teasing manner,</p><p>“No!” Villanelle protested. She thought so.</p><p>“I thought not, so how are you feeling?” Eve asked. And Villanelle went on a tirade about how she missed Eve’s touch, that her shoulder was being annoying, and how Konstantin thought that the only reason that Eve was with her was to get information on The Twelve.</p><p>“I don’t care about your bosses” Eve said earnestly. Well, she did care. But more for the fact that they decided on whether or not Villanelle would stay employed, let alone alive. But plans for future victims? No. So long as Villanelle wasn’t on the list, Eve could turn a partial blind eye.</p><p>“That’s what I said! And he even said that you only liked me for my body” she whined. Eve had a feeling that Konstantin didn’t say that. But why not go with it?</p><p>“Well, it looks as if my secret is out, sorry Nelle” Eve said in a lightly sarcastic tone.</p><p>“I cannot blame you, I have a fantastic body” Eve could hear the smirk over the phone.</p><p>“You really do, and you taste just as good as you look” Eve said. Her voice low and seductive. Villanelle’s breath hitched on the other end.</p><p>“Eve! You cannot say things like that! Konstantin is still here!” she pointed out.</p><p>“What a shame, I had so many things I wanted to tell you” Eve sighed. All she got was a quiet moan.</p><p>“My goodness Eve, I never realized you were a closet nympho” Elena’s voice said, breaking her and Villanelle’s moment. Eve froze before turning quickly to see Elena and Bill approaching.</p><p>“Eve, who is that?” Villanelle asked. What could Eve say? Both her friend and her handler had just heard Eve talking like no one was listening. Why didn’t she check her surroundings?</p><p>“It was Elena, but she was just leaving” Eve said, looking at both of them with a hard stare.</p><p>“Oh! You’re best friend right! Can I talk to her? Put me on speaker Eve!” Villanelle requested, eager to talk. But Eve did not share her enthusiasm.</p><p>“I don’t know” Eve said, she really didn’t want to.</p><p>“Are you ashamed of me Evie?” Villanelle asked in a convincing act of disappointment. But Eve knew that it was a tactic of hers.</p><p>“No I am not ashamed of- you know what? Fine, but do not make me regret doing this” Eve urged before ushering the two closer and pushing the speaker button.</p><p>“Ville, baby you remember Elena, and this is Bill, my handler” Eve said.</p><p>“Bonjour!” Villanelle said loudly. Making Elena laugh and Bill raise an amused brow.</p><p>“Hey No Face, how’s the shoulder?” Elena asked.</p><p>“Elena! It is fine, Eve treated me so well, her finger work is magic!” Villanelle exclaimed. And Eve already regretted allowing this conversation to happen.</p><p>“Well, I taught her how to treat bullet wounds, so she should be an expert in the matter” Bill said. Eve could see a knowing smile start to grow.</p><p>“So if you taught her that, did you show her the under stroke maneuver too, because I must say” Villanelle started to say. Oh no. No! Why! Of all the things to mention!</p><p>“She did a fantastic job on me, she is a real professional” Villanelle sighed in dreamy way. As if reminiscing on a fond memory. Both Bill and Elena stared at Eve.</p><p>“I did not teach her, an associate owed me a favor and took care of it for me” Bill said, stifling a chuckle. Eve wanted to die. No scratch that, she was gonna kill Villanelle, girlfriend status be damned. Eve felt her cheeks flush. Under the two set of eyes.</p><p>“You were subdued by that?” Elena asked. Eager to find out what went on the night it happened.</p><p>“Well, I was naked and had Eve pinned, but she almost got me with it. She ended up kneeing me in the stomach in the end” Villanelle confessed.</p><p>“You were naked!” Elena exclaimed. And Eve had finally had enough. This conversation had barely gone ten minutes and she was going to end it right now! But she only added fuel to the fire by mentioning Eve’s pet name for her.</p><p>“Villanelle, something came up, I have to go! Bye!” Eve rushed out before hanging up, or at least she thought she had.</p><p>It was quiet between the three of them. But Eve knew that they had something to say.</p><p>“Wow Eve, it seems like you two had some things going on the whole time” Elena giggled. And Eve shot her a withering glare.</p><p>“We were not together at the time of that incident; it was the night you played decoy. Things just escalated quickly, and it was only option I had at the time” Eve said. She hated to explain herself. But what was worse was all the joke material that Villanelle had just bestowed to them. She was just grateful that Hugo hadn’t been around.</p><p>“So Eve is shagging the Demon with No Face then?” and speak of the devil. Why her, just why? They all turned to see Hugo with a shit-eating grin on his arrogant face. Bill was the first to jump to Eve’s aid. And Eve was grateful.  Elena joined in, but the man just put his hands up,</p><p>“Easy, I just think its cool is all. I would have never thought to date a rival assassin, get any good information from her?” he asked. And Eve almost let out a growl. But such a question was to be expected. Actions like the ones Eve have so far are normally done with the intentions of inevitable betrayal and demise. But the older assassin would never betray Villanelle like that.</p><p>“While quite frankly it is none of your concern, but no, I haven’t learned any secrets, because I didn’t and don’t intend to ask. Leave her alone” Eve growled at him.  No one said anything afterward. It was quiet, but of course Hugo couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“So, she’s your wittle puppy, I think that is absolutely adorable!” he said with a teasing baby voice. And no one stood in her way when Eve started stalking towards him with an embarrassed blush on her face. If anyone was going to die today, it was gonna be him. But on the other end of the line, Villanelle was smiling from ear to ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rematch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday, or whatever day it where you are! It's great to see you guys again. Always a pleasure. You guys we got 10,000 hits on this story! We did it ladies and gentlemen, we did it! You're all the best and I appreciate you all. I'd hug every one of you but I don't have the gas money for it. So please accept my virtual affection!<br/>So here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wintertime had finally arrived. Ah, Villanelle’s favorite time of year. There was just something about it that inspired her to kill her targets differently. Why just a few days ago she had speared a programmer in the lungs with an icicle while he was out for his usual morning run. And now she was walking the streets of her city, buying clothes. But she did have a small problem. The higher ups had found out about Eve. Well, not Eve specifically, but they knew that Villanelle had been hanging around a woman of Eve’s loosely given description. But Villanelle wasn’t about to let them figure it out. They didn’t seem out for blood, but deception was a strong theme in their organization. So, Villanelle knew to keep a sharper eye out.</p><p>She rarely went to Eve’s apartment once she found out. Meeting Eve in mostly populated places, but she would still go if it was absolutely necessary. Villanelle knew that Eve was more than capable of fending for herself. And that she had other safe houses scattered around. But something inside her told her to keep Eve safe. Is this what caring felt like? What being concerned for another person’s well-being felt like? It was so strange. And yet it didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would.</p><p>But Villanelle’s thoughts were interrupted by someone touching the small of her back. Villanelle growled quietly; pick pockets were so annoying. But this one’s aim was terrible.</p><p>“Got you puppy” was whispered in her ear, and Villanelle immediately knew who it was. She turned but saw no one. But a flash of black had her turning to her left, and she saw Eve. Wearing the winter coat she had bought her, and an amused smile.</p><p>“Well, I suppose it is my turn again?” she asked, moving her shopping bags into one hand so that she could pull Eve in for a kiss. It was kindly returned before she pulled back.</p><p>“It is, and luckily for you, I’m in the country for a few days on business” Eve informed her before they started walking. They never discussed their work life, the less they knew the better. But again, things were a little different now. They returned to Villanelle’s apartment, and Eve made a beeline for the fridge. Pulling out something that the Russian had forgotten about.</p><p>“So, how was the trip here?” Villanelle asked, tossing the bags at the foot of her bed before stalking up to Eve and pulling her into her chest.</p><p>“As expected, luckily it isn’t supposed to snow until after I leave” Eve sighed, leaning into the taller woman.</p><p>“What a shame, Paris is pretty with snow” Villanelle told her. And for a moment they stood in silence. Eve nibbling on a sandwich Villanelle made. But their silence was broken by a suggestion made by Eve.</p><p>“Is there a sparring gym nearby?” she asked.</p><p>“Near the downtown area, are you mad at me?” Villanelle joked.</p><p>“No, I was thinking about the first time we sparred, and I figured we should have a rematch” Eve proposed. But to be honest, it was cold outside, and she would have to bring extra clothes. Just so many inconveniences. But it seemed that Eve could read  her mind.</p><p>“Loser has to do what the winner wants, anything goes” Eve purred into her ear. Sold.</p><p>“Let me find my dufflebag!”</p><hr/><p>Eve was happy to spend this time with Villanelle. They’re still working on visiting days and keeping track of date nights. But Eve had a three hour window before she had to go work. But as she warmed up for her and Vill’s time in the ring, she couldn’t help but think about Carolyn. Eve had known her a long time, she knew her boss was no fool. She had confronted Eve again about Villanelle. However, the conversation did not go as she expected.</p><p>“Do I have to kill her?” Eve had asked. Tense about their talk. She knew that Eve and Villanelle were dating, and Eve had a suspicion that it was because Hugo squealed under pressure. Carolyn had told her before to be professional. But she had been. Nothing had changed. She just happened to have a girlfriend now.</p><p>“While it would be the best option, I will say no. So long as you do your work and she does not interfere, I don’t care” she said. And Eve immediately felt relieved. But she would not show it front of her boss.</p><p>“Thank you” Eve said before leaving.</p><p>“Eve, the ring is clear, hurry up so I can kick your arse!” Villanelle called to her, she was already in the ring. Eve snapped out her thoughts and hurried over. She moved in and noted Villanelle’s attire. Black and green patterned spandex and a black sports bra. She was barefoot with tape wrapped around her knuckles. Her long hair pulled into a bun.</p><p>“You look good” she told her. Eve’s eyes roaming over her in an appreciative way. Villanelle struck a quick pose, making sure to flex. Oh, that was nice.</p><p>“Always, now, are there rules, or is it anything goes?” Villanelle asked as Eve moved to stand in front of her.</p><p>“There are three, no biting, hair pulling, and no sexual tactics we’re in public” Eve said. Knowing that Villanelle would probably pull some kind of stunt while they fought.</p><p>“This is going to be so boring! I know how much you love it when I bite you” Villanelle pouted before grinning suggestively. Eve got warm. And willed the impending blush to subside.</p><p>“Save it for afterward, but I doubt you’ll win” Eve teased before offering her own taped up fists.</p><p>“I am more than capable of dominating you baby” Villanelle said loudly. Drawing the attention of a few passerby. Eve made a note to get a muzzle for Villanelle. She couldn’t be trusted to speak appropriately. Villanelle touched her fists. And the moment they broke apart, it was game on.</p><p>Villanelle took the first charge. Eve waited before she ended up blocking a punch with her forearm. Eve tried to recall Villanelle’s fighting style back in Budapest. Eve had gotten the jump on her, but it was clear that Villanelle preferred to take the offense. No matter, Eve was fine with defense. Villanelle threw another punch, and Eve was ready to block. But it ended up being a feint. And a kick got her in the hip. It stung, but not very much.</p><p>“Are you holding back on me?” Eve asked, now taking a jab at her. Villanelle looked offended.</p><p>“Never” Villanelle retorted. Making Eve smile before she went to kick Villanelle’s approaching fist.</p><hr/><p>The two had gone several short rounds in the ring. And to Villanelle, she was very impressed. Eve was the more experienced between the two of them, and it showed. She seemed to know when Villanelle was going to make a certain move. And either block it, or even aim for that approaching appendage. During their fourth round, Villanelle had gone for a punch, and Eve actually tried to kick her fist! So ruthless. God she was getting hot. Eve’s labored breathing and aggressive nature was doing something to Villanelle. And if this fight didn’t end soon, she would have to try and see if Eve was okay with being an exhibitionist.</p><p>“Baby, you look so hot right now” Villanelle smirked before grabbing Eve’s approaching fist. Eve, who had been in the zone, was broken out of it by that sentence. She looked slightly confused.</p><p>“Let’s just call it, I am tired, and you look so tasty right now” she said raking her eyes over Eve’s body. Eve halted her movements and pulled her arm back. And there was the opportunity. Villanelle swept a long leg under Eve and knocked hers out. Reminding her of when Eve had done the same to her. Both in Budapest, and in that apartment in Paris. Eve yelped in surprise, but Villanelle, being the lady that she was, would never let her little Evie fall. So, she slid her strong arm around Eve’s waist.  And with the most charming smile she could summon Villanelle said,</p><p>“I win” and of course Eve looked affronted.</p><p>“Ah, ah ah, you said no sexual tactics, you never said anything about deception” she winked. Eve knew she was right, if that odd shine that went through her eyes was anything to go by. It wasn’t quite defeat, but she would take it.</p><p>“Very well, you win this time, so, what do you want me to do? But remember I have to be gone in two hours, I’m not getting fired because you decided to be a deviant” Eve said, standing herself up. Such a model employee, Villanelle thought.</p><p>“Don’t worry, what I have in mind will take less than two hours, I promise” Villanelle smiled, trying to make it as innocent and charming as she could. Already having her plan in mind.</p><p>They showered at the gym and headed back to the apartment, the winter air hitting them hard. Eve said that she liked the wintertime, but it didn’t like her. She noted the subtle shivers and pulled the shorter woman into her side. Neither said anything, but the way Eve pressed against her was a quiet gesture of thanks.</p><p>But the absolute second Villanelle’s apartment door closed Villanelle requested that Eve strip down to nothing but her underwear and a tank top. Eve looked at her with her usual studious look. Trying to figure out what Villanelle wanted. But, as their deal implied, she asked no questions. Villanelle then went to the kitchen and made some popcorn and returned to see Eve waiting for her.</p><p>“Go lay down on the couch, we are going to watch a movie” Villanelle instructed before moving to the TV and going through her extensive collection of movies. She picked out a classic, one that could do no wrong. Disney’s very own Treasure Planet. She popped it in and instructed Eve to stand up. When she did, now very much amused by Villanelle’s request, Villanelle laid down on her stomach and gestured for Eve to lay on her .</p><p>“I never took you for a Disney fan” Eve pointed out as she situated herself on Villanelle’s back.</p><p>“Eve, Disney movies are amazing, everyone knows that” Villanelle said before starting the movie, passing Eve the bowl of popcorn. And they did watch it, Eve reminiscing on how she liked the movie as a kid. And Villanelle liked learning about it.  She also enjoyed Eve’s naked torso on her, but why ruin the moment?</p><hr/><p>Eve finds herself getting more and more surprised by Villanelle. She had half expected Villanelle to tell her to strip down to nothing before Villanelle picked her up onto her shoulders and ate her out against the door. Or Villanelle’s way of thinking was starting to influence her own. But she had to admit, watching the movie was really . . .  nice. She hadn’t a movie with someone she deeply cared about for years. So, this was refreshing to say the least. Plus, it helped that Villanelle was a human furnace. And then all too soon, the movie was done, and Eve was then subjected to a nice little make out session. Villanelle had spun onto her back and given her a flirty look, which included a fluttering of her eyelashes.</p><p>It wasn’t too long before heavy petting was included. But Villanelle had much easier access to Eve’s body given her state of dress. Those long fingers migrated to the small of her back and to her hair. Eve shuddered by the expert precision Villanelle used as she stroked her hair and lightly scratched her back.</p><p>“Baby” Eve whispered as she purposely rolled her hips into the taller woman’s. It was returned in kind. But they would not get to enjoy the moment. After a few minutes, Eve’s phone rang, making her sigh in irritation. She reached for the end table and saw Bill’s number. She made sure to make Villanelle be quiet before answering.</p><p>“Something change?” she asked.</p><p>“Nothing of consequence, your ride to your intended target will be arriving ahead of schedule, so be sure to be at the rendezvous point early. The vehicle should be arriving in about twenty minutes, so be ready” he said before hanging up.</p><p>“I have to go, my ride is showing up early” Eve said before going to getting dressed quickly and collecting her things.  She could see Villanelle’s annoyance as she did so.</p><p>“Will you be back after the job?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know right this second, depending on what I need to do for the job, I either will or won’t. But I’ll you know, but if I can’t, you said that we could spend Christmas at mine” Eve said in a reminding tone. For holidays, they made a deal that if one couldn’t make it back to their apartment after a job, the other would spend the nearest holiday with the other at their apartment. So, if Eve couldn’t make it back, Villanelle would go to hers. But if she did, she would go get some things and return. Simple enough.</p><p>“Yes, yes, have fun at work darling” she said with a sarcastic pout. Eve decided to hurry up, she would have to beat winter traffic. And as she power walked to the door, Villanelle following her, she said,</p><p>“Be a good pup, love you” she then kissed her back and left. Not realizing that Villanelle had frozen in shock as she closed the door. And the older woman didn’t realize her own words until she found her ride and was halfway out of Paris. She had told Villanelle she loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Define Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday my lovely people, as always its nice to see you all, both frequent and new readers! I hope your week was good! <br/>Ya'll this chapter probably the most rewrites out the entire story. I could have gone so many angles with this, but I like this one. I hope you do to! Let me know, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What had she done? Why did she say that to her? Eve was having an internal moment of panic. But on an external level, she was scoping out the house of her future victim. A corrupt private school headmaster. He had been siphoning funds from the school’s budget to buy a vacation home in the French countryside.  And the school’s biggest donor had found out and was out for blood. So Eve was carrying out the wish for revenge. It was a nice two story, German style home. White fence and surrounded by dormant garden beds.</p><p>The headmaster would be arriving tomorrow morning with his expecting wife. It was a shame really, but Eve had a bigger problem. She had told Villanelle that she loved her!</p><p>“Son of a bitch” Eve groaned quietly. Why her? Why? Why? Why? She hadn’t used, let alone, felt that word in such a long time. And yet saying it to Villanelle just came so effortlessly. But why had it? She had only known Villanelle for months, and they had only been dating for even less time. So, pray tell, why would such a serious phrase leave her mouth?</p><p> And what had Villanelle thought about it? Eve didn’t want to think about it. So, she didn’t. She climbed her way to the second story window that, according to the previous owner, was never fixed properly. So with the help of one Eve’s many bobby pins, she opened the window and hopped into one of the guest bedrooms. She scoured the entire house, looking for places to hide and routes to escape. The backyard had a garden shed, and even a cellar door. But it was locked and looked to stay that way for years, the rusty chains making that very clear. After the property was memorized, Eve left and walked down the country road. There was a village about a mile away, and she was staying at the cozy in at the edge of it.</p><p>When she made it to her room, she pulled out her phone and called Elena. She needed help. Personal feelings were a subject that Eve was not coordinated enough to navigate.</p><p>“Eve, you never call this early, do you need back up?” Elena asked, going straight into work mode.</p><p>“No, its about Villanelle” Eve said sitting at the edge of her bed.</p><p>“Did you get her pregnant?” Elena asked jokingly.</p><p>“What? No! That doesn’t make any sense” Eve said, clearly missing the joke due to her internal crisis.</p><p>“No, no, you’re right. So, she got you pregnant than?” she asked again.</p><p>“No! What are you talking about? No one is pregnant, that is biologically impossible!” Eve said incredulously. She heard Elena sigh.</p><p>“Yes, I know, it was a joke Eve, get it together girl. What’s got your knickers in a twist?” she asked.</p><p>“I told Villanelle I loved her” Eve said. Elena had the decency to gasp in shock. Eve told her the situation, and her concerns.</p><p>“What did she say?” Elena asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I didn’t even realize I said it until I was on my way out to the job location” Eve explained.</p><p>“Babe, what are you talking to me for? Call her and see how she feels” Elena chided. Eve hung up and pulled up Villanelle’s number. But for some reason, she couldn’t seem to hit the call button. Alright, maybe a text then? She couldn’t think of the words. That same force prevented her from even doing that. A strange feeling washed over her. Holy shit, was this what nervousness felt like?</p><hr/><p>It had been a single day and Villanelle was still reeling over what Eve had told her. She loved her. Eve said that she loved her.</p><p>“She loves me” Villanelle said out loud. The word tingled pleasantly on her tongue. Love. It was unexpected, but then again, all those ridiculous love songs said it all the time. Maybe they were on to something after all. Not that it mattered. Villanelle had never loved anyone before. She thought she had once upon a time, but it was nothing more than deep, misguided infatuation. But Eve, she was different. She was never afraid to call Villanelle out, she wasn’t even afraid of Villanelle. She didn’t think of her as a monster as her superiors often called her.  </p><p>Eve said she liked her eyes, she respected her, and she enjoyed playing their games. But what about her? She liked Eve from the very start. The way they fought and Eve being the winner. It was the emotional flares Eve got in her eyes. She kept a schooled expression, but when she wasn’t totally concentrated, her eyes said a lot.</p><p>Eve’s hair was a plus. Like a major plus. So wild and full of volume. And her annoying nickname may or may not have grown on her. But if anyone else tried to use it, that would be the last thing they said to her alive!</p><p>Villanelle, who had been laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about everything, sat up. Eve had yet to contact her, but she rarely called once she was on a job anyway. So, feeling both bored and slightly wound up from all that thinking, Villanelle decided to go for a hunt. She dressed up as always, before putting on a snow white button up trench coat. She checked herself out in the mirror, flawless as always, and sauntered out the door with the confidence only an assassin of her caliber could have.</p><p>She was ready to hit the streets. But the second she stepped onto the sidewalk; her phone dinged. She pulled it out and saw Eve’s number in the notification box. She smiled before opening it and reading the message.</p><p>
  <em>Heading out, should be back in a few hours</em>
</p><p>Eve was coming back. Perfect! That knowledge put her in a good mood. But it was ruined when someone drove by and sprayed her with old dirty drain water. She let out an unearthly growl as she memorized the license plate. Whoever did that was going to suffer! So after making sure that her phone still worked, it did! She called in a favor and got the person’s information. And when the name and face pulled up, she was somewhat surprised. But it wouldn’t change her mind.  Villanelle was in a mood now, and Eve would have to get used to having one less work colleague in the office.</p><hr/><p>Eve had just cornered Dubois in the kitchen. His wife was taking a bath, and he was downstairs. She had crept in through the backdoor and was ready to slit his throat with a poisoned knife from behind. But just before she went to strike, she figured, hey this man was married, maybe he could shed some light on her situation. So, in she put in him in a choke-hold and asked in a hushed tone,</p><p>“Tell me, is ever too early to love someone?” The man, who had started to fight, paused, perhaps at the absurdity of the question. But he probably figured that if he went along with it, he would get out unscathed.</p><p>“When I loosen my hold, you will stay still, and if you scream, I’ll kill your wife in front you, are we clear?” Eve asked stiffly. Now trembling on the spot, he nodded his head. And Eve urged him to answer the question.</p><p>“I-I knew I loved m-my wife on the fourth date, I didn’t say it out loud o-of course, b-but around the e-eighth month, she said that she loved me too, it’s about the feeling, not the time frame” he confessed. And Eve hummed in thought. Feeling somewhat better about yesterday. It had been close to seven months in total. But they had only been dating for two of them. But there was something there before they started seeing each other even if Eve didn’t see it at the time, huh. The soon to be dead man’s words certainly made sense.</p><p>“I believe you’ve helped shed some light on my situation, thank you” she said before covering his mouth and slitting throat. The warm rush of blood trickled between her fingers, and his desperate garbles for air, puffed in the palm of her hand. He tried to claw at her arms, but the sleeves she wore were too thick to scratch her. Once his movements started to falter, she slowly eased him to the ground, careful to avoid the small pool of blood by her feet.</p><p>Then, like a ghost she fled the scene, still bloody and holding her murder weapon. She went to the shed and uncovered a deep hole under it. She threw the knife, and her bloody clothes in it before covering it up with the dirt, making sure to mix in a limestone and a chunk of dead grass. She redressed and headed back to the village, calling Bill for a pickup back to Paris. And telling him that she would be back in a few days.  She then, after about ten seconds of talking herself up to it, texted Villanelle that she would be back in a few hours. She didn’t mention the L word, just that she was coming back.</p><p>When she reached her room, she packed the one bag she had. And went to wait at the pickup spot at the center of the village.</p><p>The arrival time was precise, but about halfway back to the city of love, Eve’s phone rang again. Oddly enough, it was Hugo again. She almost didn’t answer it, but Eve went against her better judgement.</p><p>“What Hugo?” she asked, semi-annoyed.</p><p>“EVE! Eve! Help me! She’s trying to kill me! Call her off!” Hugo all but shrieked.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Eve asked once she got her hearing back in her ear. But her answer was the muffled screams from Hugo, and a clear female Russian accent. But it wasn’t just any Russian, no, it was her Russian. But what was she doing with Hugo? And what was he doing in Paris, she thought that he was heading to Austria?</p><p>“Hugo, where are you, what did you do?” she asked with no sense of urgency. And even though it took her ten minutes to get a location. She got one. This was gonna be a long day.</p><hr/><p>“W-Wait! I-I was only jestin! Please, put the knife down!” Villanelle heard the arrogant man, Hugo plead. Funny, just a few minutes ago he was trying to get on the Russian’s good side, and now he was begging for his life in an alley near a grocery store that Villanelle couldn’t bother to remember the name of. Honestly if he had just offered to pay for the dry cleaning, she would turn the other cheek. Or even just give her the money for a new jacket, anything in that range would have guaranteed his survival, and saved Villanelle from the impending fight with Eve. But no, he said things he shouldn’t have, and now he had to pay.</p><p>Villanelle had caught him and explained what he had the audacity to do. And for some reason the man child tried to sweet talk her, possibly forgetting who he was talking to for a moment.</p><p>“Villanelle, babe, it was an accident, I assure you, but I’m sure you would look much better with that jacket off and a few other articles of clothing” he said with a sickly sweet charm that would probably work on a drunk party goer.</p><p>“Pay for the cleaning or buy me a new one, those are your options” she growled, not in the mood at all. Pulling out a switchblade and pointing it at him. And then he said the words that cemented his reservation for a six foot room with a nice dirt ceiling.</p><p>“C’mon, you’re telling me that Evie’s sweet, wittle puppy wuppy is really gonna kill me over a jacket?” he chuckled. And Villanelle damn near saw red before charging him. Now he was scared, as he should have been from the get-go. She charged him, and he finally got the memo. Which led to his current pleading. He even had the nerve to call someone while she chased him. She didn’t hear him over her own yelling. Russian obscenities about castration and forcing him to choke on his own dick. She also called him a prissy boy, and a number of other things that came to her mind. She managed to get a nice cut on his jacket. Before they left the alley, but never quite leaving the area.</p><p>She chased from for a straight hour. He was going to pay. One way or the other! But just as the man rounded the corner, she saw Eve come out. She grabbed Villanelle and disarmed her. Then she pushed her into the wall. Which pulled Villanelle out of her blind rage. When the taller woman’s brain registered the situation, she smiled down at Eve,</p><p>“Baby! How was work? I missed you so much!” she said with a child like glee. She saw Eve smile before asking what happened. And of course, she told the story over again. How she was the victim of a hit and run and that Hugo had refused to pay, but then had the gall to tease her! She was in the right! But what surprised her, was that Eve laughed, it was a gorgeous sound. And Villanelle would give everything she had to hear it more.  Eve diffused the situation, giving Hugo a verbal beat down before threatening to call their boss and his handler. Hugo left quickly. Leaving her and Villanelle near the alley.</p><p>“Now, we are going back to your apartment, I’m sure we can save your jacket, but please don’t kill him, I know I complain, but he’s not all bad. And I’ll get him back for teasing you” Eve said, already pulling  Villanelle away and taking the lead.  Villanelle liked how Eve handled things. She was the best.</p><p>“Eve, remember when you told me that you loved me?” Villanelle asked. She expected Eve to stop, but, she just kept walking.</p><p>“I recall saying that yes” she said, and the younger woman could tell that there was a small strain in her voice. Not that it was needed. There was nothing to worry about.</p><p>“Well, I share your feelings” Villanelle said, not quite saying the words. She would soon and they would talk about it, and the squeeze of Eve’s hand in hers told her that she understood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Stained Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Great to see you all here again! I hope your week was a great one! I really liked writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve had a feeling she would be working over the holidays. She had hoped she didn’t, and normally she wouldn’t mind, but things change of course. So when she found a thick manilla folder on her coffee table, she knew that she would have to go. There was a sneaking suspicion that Hugo was to blame, but then again, maybe it was just convenient timing.</p><p>And as she returned to her room after her morning run, of course Villanelle was still sleeping. Her hair was mussed, and she was naked and covered in bite marks and hickeys. They had a passionate night and was certainly one of the more memorable ones. And after the whole ‘I love you’ deal, Eve was glad nothing had changed between them. Dark eyes watched as the younger woman shifted onto her back, letting the blanket fall just the swell of her breasts. And seeing her in such a way, so relaxed and at peace, it did something to Eve’s heart.</p><p>Villanelle was very attuned to her surroundings. But Eve had no room to talk. She was too. But she had been more so lately. And Eve knew why, she had figured that her pup’s bosses had either discovered they were dating, or at least that they were in contact with each other. She wasn’t a fool. And it certainly explained why she never came to the apartment as frequently. Even without Konstantin confirming what she thought, Eve knew that Villanelle was looking out for her. And it was touching. Which made Eve love her more.</p><p>She watched Villanelle shift again, and more of the blanket slipped down. Not much, but just enough for Eve to appreciate the view more. A spark of heat went through her. And she was suddenly inspired. So, she crept to the end of Villanelle’s side of the bed and slipped under the covers. A little dessert before breakfast never hurt right? Eve knew that Villanelle was a light sleeper. But the only exception to that was unless she had a long night. Much like the one they had. Then, she was an easy target. For Eve at least. So she eased her way between Villanelle’s bare legs, eyes on the prize. She made sure to keep quiet, before ever so softly licking Villanelle’s lower lips.</p><p>She heard a muffled sigh and Villanelle shifting just a bit. But she wasn’t going to wait, so she continued her ministrations. Giving both deep and shallow licks, avoiding Villanelle’s swelling clit.</p><p>“Eve” she heard Villanelle moan in a whiny, needy tone. Hands moved to her head, but Eve wanted to try her new up idea. She then sat on her knees, threw the blanket to the empty side of the bed. She leaned over Villanelle to take her pillows. She coaxed Villanelle to lift her lower half, and Eve placed the pillows there.</p><p>“Eve, what are you doing?” Villanelle asked, still a little drowsy, now adding a lusty haze into the mix. Eve just smirked suggestively before placing the taller woman’s knees onto her shoulders and aggressively dragging her lower body to Eve’s face.  The older woman then dove back in and started to eat her out with a professional vigor. Villanelle let out a moan, locking her legs around Eve’s neck, trying to pull her in closer She looked into Villanelle’s darkened eyes. Each lick drawing out a deeper or louder moan.</p><p>And now that Villanelle had locked herself in place, Eve was free to use one of her arms. So she slipped two fingers into her lover, and she let out a loud mewl. She loved how this woman tasted. There was no slow pace, she didn’t need it.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Fuck! Eve harder!” Villanelle rambled. Eve took her clit in between her teeth and lightly bit her.</p><p>“Ah! Yeah! So good!” Villanelle preened as she took to humping Eve’s face. She upped her tempo until Villanelle came. She then had the pleasure of cleaning her up, still playing with her clit until she was too sensitive and moved away from her. Eve took the liberty of crawling over Villanelle’s form and giving her a cattish grin. And Villanelle looked just as pleased,</p><p>“Good morning to you too” she sighed before pulling Eve in for a kiss. They didn’t leave the bed for another two hours.</p><hr/><p>When Eve told Villanelle that she had to work over the holidays, she had taken it well. If throwing all of Eve’s pillows off the bed and pouting a child counted towards that. But there was nothing that could be done. And what made it worse was that this job may take two weeks at most. Which meant that Eve would in fact miss Christmas. And Villanelle would be alone.</p><p>“When do you leave?” Villanelle asked, still not happy, but nothing could be done.</p><p>“ I have to leave in an hour, and I don’t have a time on how long I’ll be gone, so I want you to be good until I get back” Eve said with a small smile with a hint of teasing. But knowing how little time they had didn’t make her feel any better.</p><p>“If it helps, I bought you a present” Eve said, and Villanelle perked up a bit.</p><p>“You got me a gift?” she asked, intrigued with what she had gotten her. She told her to stay put before getting out of bed and going to her closet. She walked in and disappeared for an astonishing five minutes before coming back with a long box. The wrapping paper was a glittery silver with a silk purple bow keeping it closed.  The Russian nearly vibrated with excitement.</p><p>“Happy early Christmas baby” Eve said before pushing the box to her. And with a child’s energy, she pulled the bow off and then shredded the wrapping paper. She heard Eve snort in amusement but ignored her to rip open the box,</p><p>“Eve! How did you get this, there was a waiting list a yearlong to get this even with my connections!” Villanelle exclaimed before pulling up an extravagant evening dress. A Reem Acra to be exact. The designer rarely made dresses, and when did he only made them for six months, only for those who had a reservation at his store. The list was a mile long and then some.</p><p>“Remmy owed me a favor, remember when his old fashion rival Evangeline?” Eve asked. Earning a scandalized gasp,</p><p>“You were the one you killed her! Eve how could you, I had a loyalty plan with her brand!”</p><p>“Money talks, and I remembered that you wanted a dress, so I got you one” Eve said. She pulled into a hug and then showered with adoring kisses.</p><p>“You are the best ever!” Villanelle crowed. Villanelle had gotten a gift for Eve too, but she had left it in Paris because she thought they would have more time together before their next jobs. And she told Eve as much.</p><p>“That’s alright, I’ll get it when I get back” Eve said before she got up to start packing. Leaving Villanelle to enjoy her gift, but still wanting Eve to stay.</p><hr/><p>The job took nearly a month to complete. It wasn’t easy, and Eve didn’t expect to be. She had to use almost all her skills in order to keep a low profile and get near where she needed to. But she finally managed to do it, going in as a house maid, and learning the target, which was the Russian Ambassador’s right hand man, and his inner circle. Apparently, the Russian mafia decided to use an outside source instead of their own people, or even a Russian assassin to “keep their hands clean”. But the pay was going to pay for a small, but lavish apology vacation for her and Villanelle.</p><p>She worked tirelessly to earn the target’s trust, as well as the four bodyguards and sole sniper. But she did it, her feminine charm has yet to fail her.</p><p>The killing method was a Russian classic, swapping out his medication with a double dose of cyanide pills. However, there was an escalated situation as she made for a clean escape, one of the bodyguards finally recognized her. She killed him quickly, but not before managing to get a stabbed in her upper thigh. She wrapped the wound to ebb the flow of blood. She kept the knife in, because the last time she removed it, against her mentor’s words, she regretted it immediately. So, she wrapped around it and cleaned the blood. She couldn’t risk a trail following her.</p><p>The house security cameras were disabled, but she had about three minutes to find a blind spot before they started working again. She had found it and made a slow escape. Bill was called, and she was taken to a safe house a few miles from the airport. A surgery was performed, and of course Eve needed stitches. She was scheduled to fly out in a few days, and she made sure that Paris was her first destination.</p><p>“You’re sure that you killed him?” Bill asked, standing by the door to Eve’s room, newspaper in hand.</p><p>“Yes, I always check the bodies, injured or not, I had the time and I got out before the cameras booted back up” Eve groused. The pain medication was taking its sweet time getting to work. There was a silence, only the flipping of the newspaper page could be heard. Until he spoke again.</p><p>“Have you called her?” he asked. Eve knew who he was talking about.</p><p>“I was going to, but you know, getting stabbed, having surgery and everything. Where’s my phone?” Eve asked, slowly sitting up in her bed. A quiet grunt of effort escaping her. She checked her bedside, and found it, but, of course, her phone was dead. What a great night.</p><p>“Dead, I don’t suppose you have a spare burner on you?” Eve asked. </p><p>“Fraid not” he said before being interrupted by an angry knock on the door. A gun was drawn but kept hidden under the now quickly folded print. He peered through a peephole before letting out a hum.</p><p>“Oh my” he said before putting the gun away. And quickly opening the door. And honestly, Eve shouldn’t have been surprised. But here she was, with a genuine look of shock as a bloody Villanelle stormed in her room with a fury she had never seen before.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle could be patient, really she could. But it had been weeks since she heard from Eve. And none of the jobs she took, especially the one on Christmas, had been a good enough distraction. She had no doubts in Eve’s skills. But by the time January rolls around, Villanelle has an odd feeling go through her. Was it worry? It had been distracting her for days, not knowing if Eve was okay or not. Having zero communication since she left.</p><p>So imagine her elation when she finally gets a text. However, its not Eve. But Elena. And what she told her did not help her at all.</p><p>
  <em>Eve’s been hurt, and went through surgery, I have the location if you want it.</em>
</p><p>Of course she wanted it! What a stupid thing to say! Elena then, with frustratingly cryptic details, explained that Eve was sent to Russia for a high stakes assignment. That was already a bad sign. Depending on who sent for Eve, either expected her succeed and be killed, or fail and still die in the process. So, despite her deep hatred for her birth country, Villanelle left.</p><p>When she got there, she had a plethora of disguises. Elena still updating her every so often.</p><p>But then she got the news that Eve had been stabbed. She got the names of those involved and went on a little hunt. The odd part of it was that she didn’t remember any of it. When she came back to reality, she was angry and covered in blood. None of which was her own.</p><p>She then went straight to the safe house where her poor Evie was staying. The anger was still there but was slowly dissolving. She knocked out the guard by the door before going inside, she knocked angrily on the bedroom door, and after waiting a moment it opened, and she approached Eve with an unintentional aggression.</p><p>She could tell that Eve was tired, and she looked so surprised to see her there. Yet she wasn’t afraid. Even when Villanelle started a trilingual tirade about worrying about her, and how she didn’t like the feelings it brought. Wondering why Eve didn’t call her, and about how much she missed Eve and so on. She trapezes between English, French, and even Russian. Yet it was clear that Eve understood her.</p><p>Villanelle ended up in Eve’s face, and then, like some kind of magic, when Eve touched Villanelle’s cheek, all that emotion just went away. And she just flopped down on an empty part of the bed. Whatever blood hadn’t dried now seeped into the comforter.</p><p>“Give us a moment Bill” Eve requested, and by the sound of the retreating footsteps and closing of the door, Villanelle knew that they were alone.</p><p>“Ville, what are you doing here?” Eve asked. Of course, Eve would ask the obvious.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in a month, and I get a message saying that you were hurt, so here I am” Villanelle said.</p><p>“I’m touched, but baby, you need to shower, you’re covered in blood and you’ve stained my sheets at this point” Eve pointed out. Villanelle looked up to see Eve’s still amused face.</p><p>“I don’t have any clothes” she pointed out.</p><p>“Normally I wouldn’t complain, but Bill is here, so you can borrow some of mine, now get a move on, the bedding will need to be changed now” Eve said, lightly pushing Villanelle up.</p><p>“Yes, yes, whatever, I will be out in a bit” Villanelle said standing up to go, but before she did, she turned to Eve and bent down in front of her face again. Pulling her into a chaste kiss. After an hour’s shower, Villanelle returned to see Eve sleeping, on clean sheets. She seemed tense but being injured and away from familiarity would do that to anyone. Villanelle was clean now, if but a slight shade of pink. She sauntered over to Eve and whispered ever so slightly into her ear,</p><p>“I love you my dear tigress”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday my beautiful people! I hope you had a good week and have an even better weekend! As always, its nice to see you all! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I pray that you get some kicks out of it! Tell me what you think and I'll see you all next week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle became Eve’s guard dog. After learning that Eve had intended to go to her apartment after the mission regardless of the injury, she took it upon herself to contact Eve’s boss and request a short leave of absence. Carolyn, as Villanelle discovered, did not seem pleased that Villanelle had found her personal number to ask something so ridiculous.</p><p>“So, does she get the time off or?” Villanelle asked, leaving off the rest of the question.</p><p>“Oh for-yes! She will return when she is cleared, now never call this number again!” Carolyn said tensely before hanging up. Villanelle beamed winningly as she flounced through her apartment and to her bedroom, where Eve was trying to sit up. Which made Villanelle’s smile turn into a look of slight frustration. But, knowing the situation, she could sympathize.</p><p>“Poor baby, is your leg hurting you?” Villanelle cooed in a teasing, baby tone. Eve shot her a dirty look as she finally sat upright. With the slight influence of Villanelle’s last minute support.</p><p>“No, of course not” Eve bit back sarcastically. Sardonic Eve was growing on her. She approached the bed to kiss the shorter woman. It was well received. But unfortunately, the doctor said no vigorous activity of any kind until Eve was healed. Eve took it in stride, but Villanelle did not.</p><p>“What do you mean no vigorous activity!” she had asked incredulously. But they all knew what he had meant.</p><p>“Anything too strenuous could tear the stitches and prolong the healing process, if not worsen it” he said patiently.</p><p>“Even if I did all the work?” Villanelle asked hopelessly. She did not want to miss out on having sex with Eve, they already had already spent month apart!</p><p>“Villanelle!” Eve said with a raised voice. Eve was seldom embarrassed, but this was pretty close.</p><p>“Miss, even if you, ahem, did all the work, the risk is not worth it, the wound was about three and half inches deep” he insisted strongly before going over the needed medication, and possibility of rehabilitation, should the need arise.</p><p>And now, they could only kiss, and do light petting. Eve didn’t mind as much as Villanelle. But it still sucked! And yet she would hold out if it meant her dear tigress would get better quicker. It was hard. Especially since Eve only wore Villanelle’s t-shirts and panties to bed. Oh she looked so good.</p><p>However, despite the teasing, Villanelle, and she would never admit this to anyone, did know better. Which was why she took to keeping an eye out whenever Eve slept. She knew that Eve had done it for her. So, it was only right that she returned the gesture.</p><p>Checking the locks and moving some of her hidden weapons to more accessible spots in case someone wanted to try and be an idiot. She would keep her outings to an hour max if she could help it. Getting food and just keeping an eye out everywhere within a mile of her apartment. No one was going to go near her tigress. And if they did, it would be the last thing they ever did.</p><hr/><p>After about nine days Eve was now able to move again, if but a little slowly. And somehow Carolyn seemed to sense this, because later the next day there was a stack of paperwork sitting on Villanelle’s doorstep, addressed to Eve. So, she hobbled over to the kitchen table, propped her leg up and got to work .Villanelle had gone out for food, leaving Eve to her own devices. She burned through it fairly quickly. Having kept a mental note on all the important aspects of her last job. Even though she hated it, it had kept Eve distracted for about a solid hour.</p><p>When Villanelle returned, she had brought some Thai food. Eve’s favorite. Eve had appreciated Villanelle’s role as a sentry. She knew that Villanelle, when they went to bed, would get up every hour and a half, and check the windows. And the halls. And even though it felt odd to depend on someone else. It was comforting and it made Eve feel safe.</p><p>“Your boss is mean Eve, making you work while you are hurt” Villanelle joked,</p><p>“Even if I agreed, I am able to walk now” Eve pointed out before making her way to stand up.</p><p>“You walk like an old woman” was Villanelle’s jab. Eve bristled before swatting her on the hip.</p><p>“Oh, I know you can do better than that” Villanelle winked. Clearly not seeing the growing storm ahead.</p><p>“Keep it up, and I won’t ever do it again” Eve countered. Putting the papers back into the folder they came in. Villanelle pouted at her, and it was cute. But Eve knew by now that it was just a clever ruse that hid ulterior motives.</p><p>“It is bad enough I haven’t had you in over a month! Don’t take this from me!” Villanelle pleaded.</p><p>“Sorry, lack of sex drive must come with being an old woman I guess” Eve groused before slowly limping to the bedroom to put the papers with her belongings. She was not old! Far from it! Even most women her age couldn’t do what she was capable of. The absolute nerve!</p><p>“Baby, I did not mean it!” Villanelle called after her. Oh, maybe she could read the room better than Eve originally thought.  But Eve ignored her. She heard footsteps before being pulled into Villanelle’s front. Strong arms caging her middle. Eve pulled a Villanelle and growled lowly.</p><p>“Now, now, darling use your words” Villanelle whispered into her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. But she refused to speak.</p><p>“Evie, I know that you are not old, you are too delightfully flexible” Villanelle chuckled. Eve scoffs. But Villanelle’s grip holds fast.</p><p>“But you know, even if you were older, the saying goes that certain things taste better with age, and I firmly believe that Korean assassins would be on the top of the list” she said. Eve was now used to Villanelle’s word choice. And despite its innuendo, Eve does feel better about the age jab.</p><p>“Please forgive me Evie, I was only playing, you are my strong, deadly assassin” Villanelle added.</p><p>“Okay, fine, I forgive you, now let me go, and maybe, we can have some fun before the doctor shows up” Eve said in a low octave. She had turned around to look up at the Russian with hooded eyes, and the cherry on top was her nipping and licking the column of Villanelle’s neck. She knew what it did to Villanelle.</p><p>“But Eve, your stitches” Villanelle reminded her. Awe, such a sweet pup. But their work induced dry spell had taken its toll on Eve too. And she was willing to risk a lecture from the MI-6 doctor if it meant that she would get to touch her hot Russian.</p><p>“They fell out yesterday, dissolvable remember?” Eve told her. She watched her girlfriend’s face go from recalling, to realization, to joy and it finally stopped on eager deviance. And Eve was definitely here for it.</p><p>“I have six weeks’ worth of sexual tension pent up, you might want to reschedule” Villanelle warned with deep purr. Eve blushed just a bit when Villanelle’s long fingers snaked along her hips, clawing her lightly.</p><p>“No, let’s see how long we can go before he knocks on the door” Eve proposed.</p><p>“Is that challenge Eve?” Villanelle asked.</p><p>“Isn’t it always?” but her answer came in being picked up and brought to the bed. They could make it.</p><hr/><p>“Well Ms. Park, since the stitches have fallen out, I recommend you building up your daily routine again. I understand that you are prone for long runs but keep the distance short until the pain has subsided fully, other than that, you are clear and return to work” the doctor said. Villanelle had stayed near Eve the entire exam. Villanelle didn’t trust doctors no matter where they came from. Especially when he touched Eve’s thigh. She suppressed the urge to hit him. But it was good that Eve was mostly fine now. But now it meant that she would be going home. And that didn’t feel great.</p><p>“Thank you doctor” Eve said evenly before covering her leg again. The doctor wished them both a good day and left. And if he happened to notice some purple splotches and bite marks, he wisely said nothing.</p><p>“So, it looks like I can head back, soon, how about we go out and celebrate?” Eve suggested.</p><p>“Eve, it is snowing outside, and the wind chill is horrible” Villanelle said, pointing to the window, showing how the white fluffy puffs were falling at an angle. And Villanelle really didn’t want to go anywhere right this second.</p><p>“I thought Russians loved the cold” Eve chuckled as she went to her suitcase and pulled out a warm outfit. Oh, she was being funny now?</p><p>“Eve, why must you go for the stereotypes? Not all Russians enjoy being cold” Villanelle told her.</p><p>“Don’t take it personally pup, now are you coming with me, or am I leaving you here?” Eve asked. She was really leaving! And she was going taking Villanelle with her! This would not stand!</p><p>“Do not be stupid Eve, let me get ready!” Villanelle said before going to pick out her best winter outfit. They wouldn’t leave for another twenty minutes. But by then the winds had died down a little bit.</p><p>“You look like a snow queen” Eve told her. And Villanelle smirked knowingly. She was in an all-white outfit. Which included a white jacket with fur trim around the collar, the sleeves, and the bottom of the jacket.</p><p>“I am always a queen, now, where do you want to go?” Villanelle asked. She was hoping for a suggestion of fancy food. But Eve wanted to go to an ice cream parlor.  </p><p>“Who eats ice cream in the winter time?” she asked clearly bewildered the notion. They were walking out of the apartment and heading down.</p><p>“You would be surprised, its not that uncommon” Eve informed her . But she didn’t believe it. Only crazy people ate cold food in cold weather! What a twisted thought!</p><hr/><p>Eve was staring at the multitude of flavors offered. They had the classic flavors, and even some floral and exotic fruit. But she just couldn’t decide. And Villanelle had taken post by the door, waiting for her.</p><p>The server, a lovely brunette with grey eyes, had asked Eve if she would like a sample. And since it was only the three of them, Eve took her up on the offer. She tried rose, French bean vanilla, dragon fruit, passion fruit, and chocolate. Eve was happy with just one, but the woman insisted,</p><p>“Please, a gorgeous woman should try as much as her heart desires” she cooed at her. And while the compliment was nice, Eve had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. And make sure that Villanelle wouldn’t jump over the counter and strangle the worker. But it didn’t seem like she heard. She was too busy staring out the window. Her eyes were shifting here and there. Like she was looking for someone.</p><p>“Well, I appreciate it, but I would not want you to be in trouble with your supervisor, but I’ll take a scoop of the vanilla and the passion fruit please” Eve said, trying to stay polite.</p><p>“Anything for you honey” she smirked before getting the order. Eve noticed Villanelle’s right hand twitch. Which meant that she was, in fact, listening. Oh boy.  When she finally got the ice cream, Eve was about to pay, but Villanelle sprang from her seat and interception the transaction.</p><p>“Eve, baby, I can’t let you pay, you’re my girlfriend after all, what kind of lady would that make me?” Villanelle said a little too loudly. She gave the woman a hard stare before throwing a small wad of euros at the other woman. Who looked both shocked and embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh, m-my mistake” was all the server said as Eve was walked out. Villanelle growled as they made it to the sidewalk.</p><p>“Puppy” Eve said, looking to catch her attention. The shorter woman was looking to give her a short reprimand. She was given a sideways glance and a small pout.</p><p>“It could have been worse! I was going to shove a sample spoon into her windpipe!” Villanelle exclaimed. Making Eve sigh with a good natured eye-roll.</p><p>“Yes, dear, now about we get some actual food now, I know you’re hungry” Eve said, giving her a smile. And as they walked, a burly man who seemed to be in a hurry, accidentally bumped into Eve’s hip. The one that was almost healed up. And she let out a sharp hiss, and faltered her step. Which set Villanelle off. With a dark look full of rage, she turned on her heel and started following him and yelling obscenities at the man. Who turned in shock at a Russian woman who was threatening him. Eve thought it was both cute and funny. Her sweet little guard puppy, defending her.</p><p>But the moment was somewhat ruined when a switchblade was pulled out.</p><p>“Villanelle! No, put the weapon down! There is no need to resort to violence!” Eve called out before walking as quickly as she could to the duo. Eve sighed mentally but there was a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Under a Shadowed Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and welcome! It's great to see you all again. I hope your week went well and your weekend will be better! This chapter was something else to write. But I like how it turned out. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve had returned to London, a few days ago with a familiar shadow acting as an escort. Her colleagues had tried to pry information about her little ‘honeymoon,’ as Hugo called it, with Villanelle. But Eve only gave the minimal details. Saying how she stayed off her leg and did the work that Carolyn had sent. They didn’t need to know anything else.</p><p>“Really, why is my personal life suddenly the hottest trend around here?” Eve had asked.</p><p>“Are you kiddin? You’re dating The Demon with No Face! That’s like Godzilla getting together with King Ghidorah! It’s unheard of! Even some of our allies in Germany couldn’t believe it!” Hugo exclaimed. And Elena nodded in agreement.</p><p>“How did they find out! You’re all a bunch of gossips!” Eve had complained. The only one who seemed normal about the whole thing was Carolyn. And as she passed the paperwork to her, they barely exchanged words. But that was their usual routine.</p><p>And now she was walking around London, just to keep moving. Home was boring after she cleaned and restocked her fridge. She cleaned her guns, sharpened her knifes, and checked her poison collection. All was in order. And quiet. There was a certain level of noise that was missing. One that yelled and moved in a constant animatic state. So, Eve had left for a long walk. She ended up at a small restaurant near the bridge. Eating in a more isolated spot.</p><p>“Room for another?” came the voice of Konstantin. Eve turned to see the older man staring at her calmly. She gestured to the seat across from her. Well, there went the peace. This had been her third encounter with the Russian handler. And despite what has happened so far, she didn’t know where they stood.</p><p>“Do not tense Eve, I have come in peace” he said, raising a large hand in a motion to appease the mood of the room.</p><p>“What brings you to London? Did Carolyn call you for something?” Eve asked. He shook his head as he gestured for a waiter.</p><p>“I am here for you, and for Villanelle, but do not worry, there will be no killing” he chuckled.</p><p>“Villanelle isn’t here, she’s working” Eve told him. Surely he knew that? He was her handler after all.</p><p>“Yes, she is looking for replacement” he informed her. Which drew an immediate red flag. Looking for a replacement meant one of two things. A promotion, or an execution. But Villanelle was too good at her job. She was a strong asset. But she had no desire to be a handler, not now. She had expressed that perhaps when she was in her thirties, she would do it, but not at the moment.</p><p>“Is she being promoted?” Eve asked slowly. Still trying to calm the storm of reasoning in her mind. Konstantin shook his head.</p><p>“No” he said. That was it? No? So was she going to die?</p><p>“Are they going to kill her?” she asked. Not liking how vague this man was being. But if that was the case, Eve would Villanelle’s current location out of Konstantin’s chest if she had to.</p><p>“No, I was told not to say more, just tell you what I have” the older man said before taking a long swig of his drink and leaving. What was Ville doing? Eve let out a sigh, her worry growing two fold.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle had been thinking about this for a while now. But after the whole stabbing fiasco, she had made up her mind. It was time to move on with her life. Would it be easy? Of course not, she would have to find a replacement with her standard of potential. Was it possible?  Very unlikely. She was the best there was, aside from Eve of course, and no one would ever achieve what she had done. Again, except for Eve.</p><p>But the Russian woman wouldn’t be able to do this unless she found someone. How annoying. Having to jump through a stupid hoop like this. But no matter. After weeks of hunting, traveling between four different countries, she finally found a halfway decent kid. An eighteen year old boy named Felix. He looked skittish and talked big game. But she didn’t have to train, just drop him off with Konstantin. So, they returned to Russia, and he was picked up.</p><p>“This is the boy?” Konstantin asked. Villanelle nodded.</p><p>“He killed a car full of people and killed the one who stole his boyfriend” Villanelle said with a carefree shrug. She could understand. If someone had the audacity to take Eve from her, they would be killed too.</p><p>“Not bad, now Villanelle, are you sure you want to do this?” Konstantin asked her, as she pushed Felix  over to Konstantin’s side.</p><p>“I am not worried, I am the best, even if I don’t work for them anymore, I am simply expanding my horizons” Villanelle said, pleased with herself. But she would miss Konstantin, even if she refused to say so.</p><p>“Be well and you behave. Don’t annoy her too much, I will be around” Konstantin said. A goodbye if she ever heard one. With a shallow nod, Villanelle left. Her destination already planned.  She had took a flight and then a short train to London. She was not going to Eve’s apartment, not yet. She had to do something else first. So, as she walked through a nice neighborhood, she came across a nice little house. A quick jump over the brick wall and she was soon at the front door. She rang the doorbell and started swaying from heel to toe. </p><p>The door opened, and she was met with Carolyn’s calm stare. But there was a twitch of annoyance in the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Is there a reason you decided to find my home Villanelle?” she asked. Of course, there was a reason!</p><p>“I am a free agent, and I want to work for you” was her statement. They had a rather intense staring contest. But Villanelle held her ground.</p><p>“I suppose Eve knows about this?” the older woman asked. Villanelle shook her head.</p><p>“No, not yet, Konstantin told her something, but she is in the dark” Carolyn nodded.</p><p>“I have all the trustworthy agents I need; just why should I take in a wolf in sheep’s clothing?” she asked. Was this an interview?</p><p>“I have connections with the French mob” was Villanelle’s leading argument.</p><p>“The same people who shot you and caused my best assassin to take an unauthorized leave of absence?” was Carolyn counter.</p><p>“They were new hires who didn’t know better, I was given a lovely apology gift” Villanelle smiled.</p><p>“I see, do you have a more compelling reason? Or should I go inside? It’s rather cold and I have the kettle on” the woman said, clearly bored.</p><p>“I can give you the names of every assassin The Twelve and some underground Russian gangs, and if you let me in, I could live with Eve and you won’t have to pay me as much” Villanelle bartered. She was given a hum. Villanelle actually had more ammunition than that, but she could use it to boost her salary. Get paid less, HA! Yeah right.</p><p>“Come in, perhaps you’ll serve a purpose after all” Carolyn said before the two walked into the house. Villanelle had a confident strut.</p><hr/><p>After Konstantin had showed up, Eve’s emotions had felt like a river. Calm at the surface but moving fast underneath. She tried to get ahold of Villanelle, and she was successful, but their conversations were less than ten minutes each time. Which tided her growing state of worry to some extent. She trusted Villanelle, but the new information was clouding her rational thinking. Eve needed to get it together! Maybe a jog would clear her mind. The sidewalks were salted now, so she dressed accordingly and headed out. There were some people , but not enough to hinder her pace. Clouds of vapor escaped her mouth as she ran, making her resemble a steam engine.</p><p>It felt great to run again. It was a healthy distraction from her whole “something might be wrong, but it doesn’t feel that way, and I don’t know if I should act or not” situation. Ever since Villanelle entered the picture, the usual paths her train of thought took had added an unsuspecting turn. Where she normally would focus on work, staying alive, and maintaining the minimum of social interactions with the outside world. Villanelle, being the hurricane she is; added random elements of surprise in her daily life. And she was okay with it. She was everything Eve didn’t know she wanted.  </p><p>Eve kept running and found herself going harder. As if trying to run from the looming dark thoughts that were growing in the back of her mind. She then slowed to a stop,</p><p>“This is absurd!” she growled to herself. Villanelle would be fine! Eve decided to go home. She needed to do something else. Running was making her think irrationally. So, she turned sharply on her heels and power walked back. And on the way, Villanelle called her,</p><p>“Ville, how’s the job?” Eve panted slightly. Her heart rate was still in the process of adapting to the power walk.</p><p>“Almost done, why are you breathing so hard?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, I just finished having a hot marathon with a girl I picked up at a bar” was Eve’s sarcastic response. She heard Villanelle gasp theatrically on the other line,</p><p>“Eve! How could you!” she responded in an impressive voice of betrayal.</p><p>“I was in the mood and she was available” was Eve’s counter response.</p><p>“Did she taste better than me?” she demanded, making Eve grin. Always so crass.</p><p>“Well” Eve said in a teasing tone. Biting her lower lip to keep from snickering.</p><p>“Eve!” she cried out, making Eve laugh.</p><p>“Okay, okay, relax, I just went out for a run” Eve finally conceded.</p><p>“That would make more sense” Villanelle told her. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. And the dark thoughts were kept at bay.</p><p>“Oh, I was planning on getting a reservation for a restaurant for us to try, do you have a somewhat accurate date for when the job is done?” Eve asked. It was an old trick. But it may or may not have been the first time she had used it on Villanelle. But to be fair! Villanelle had bugged her house! So it was fair.</p><p>“I should be done tomorrow at the latest, I will let you know, oh I have to go! I love you” she purred. Eve’s chest warmed.</p><p>“I love you too” she said, and the connection went dead. So, she would be done tomorrow. Well, better find a place and make a reservation. If there was one thing Eve suspected that Villanelle loved more than her, it was definitely food.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle spent hours talking to Carolyn. Giving her information that would prove to be beneficial. But she didn’t lay all her cards on the table. She would keep the juicy secrets for further down the road. But things were mostly squared away now. This woman loved paperwork, and Villanelle did not appreciate signing so many things. How Eve tolerated it was a mystery to her. And she could only hope that she could persuade Eve to do her paperwork for her in the future.</p><p>And by the time she walked out, she was now an employee of MI6. But it was also dark out. Her phone had died shortly after her conversation with Eve. And because of the winter night, she couldn’t see the moon to take a good enough guess at the time. But her internal clock made it feel like it was late. Perhaps ten or eleven. She was hungry but not for food. Maybe Eve would be up for some late night fun!</p><p>Villanelle moved swiftly through the streets of London. She had been there so much that she felt like an actual resident. And it was all thanks to her beloved Eve. She never cared for London that much. But knowing Eve liked it so much and that she lived there, gave her something to look forward to for each visit. Life before Eve was full of luxury. Countless lovers, expensive food, and clothing. And it was charming at first, living life in the fast lane. She could get whatever she wanted with the wave of her hand, or by batting her eyes.</p><p>But then here comes Eve. Elusive, taunting, and precise. Not wanting a thing to do with Villanelle’s existence. She brought unexpected surprises each time they met. Her favorite still being the dance at the Donor’s Gala. Eve moved with such grace and hindering her with a cut leg was genius! She was everything Villanelle ever wanted and then some.</p><p>And as she walked into Eve’s main apartment, she realized that Eve was it for her. And she would surely show her once she got into the bedroom. But a throwing knife stopped her. Sticking out of the wall a few inches from her cheek.</p><p>“Baby, that is no way to treat your girlfriend!” she chuckled as Eve put the other knife down and approached her. Eve gave her a quick pat down, inspecting her person. But why?</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Eve asked, stopping the pat down on her face. Why would she be hurt?</p><p>“Eve, what is wrong, why are you acting like this?” Villanelle asked, genuinely curious about Eve’s odd behavior.</p><p>“Konstantin told me that you were looking for a replacement. Did your people turn on you?” Eve explained. Ah, yes. Well that would be a cause for concern.</p><p>“Eve, I am not going to die, at least not by their hands” Villanelle told her.</p><p>“Are you moving up in rank?” Eve asked her. Another fair question. But still not right.</p><p>“Nope” she smirked as she popped the letter ‘p’. She watched as Eve’s lovely eyes shifted in calculation. She was trying to figure out what was going on. But not even she could possibly guess what Villanelle had done all that hunting for.</p><p>“Do you give up?” she asked. Dark brown bore into hazel. But then Eve sighed in her version of defeat.</p><p>“Alright, I give, what is going on?” Eve asked. Then with the knowing smile, because she had been ready to tell Eve since her first initial thought that brought all of this together, she said,</p><p>“We are true allies now! I am your new coworker!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Changing Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and happy Friday my people! I hope your week was a good one. Well guys this is the last main chapter for this story, man we've come a long way! And all your comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions have all been appreciated greatly! And I appreciate you guys too! I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve couldn’t believe it. Villanelle had left The Twelve and joined MI6. But why? What could have possibly inspired such bold and dangerous move? Eve needed to know.</p><p>“Why on earth did you do that! You could be killed for this! What reason could have influenced you enough to pull such an idiotic stunt!” Eve asked her in a slightly raised voice. If just to help try and express her concern more. And yet the blonde gave her the most incredulous look. As if she had just said something stupid. But there was that shine in her eye. One fill with affection. After a minute, she figured out why.</p><p>“Ville, did you leave them for me?” she asked carefully. And she saw the softest smile she had ever seen Villanelle give her. Confirming her answer. Eve felt different waves of emotions go through her. Happiness for being the reason for the move. Frustration because she didn’t figure it out sooner. A slight bit of fear, because if the replacement did not do well, retaliation would come quickly, and finally the wave crashed at anger.</p><p>“Are you out of your mind! Do you have any idea what kind of danger you just put yourself in!” Eve barked at her. Villanelle looked surprised by Eve’s reaction. But Eve didn’t care at the moment.</p><p>“What you did just put a bigger target on your back! I don’t know the rules for your old organization, but there is a universal rule that we all share, don’t turn your back on your bosses! And now who knows who might be coming after you, me, and the rest of MI-6!” she ranted. She made sure not to yell too loudly at her, remembering that Villanelle had once told her that her family would yell at her often as a child, and what followed after was not quite pleasant.</p><p>“I don’t understand! Eve I love you! I want us to be together always! I thought this would make you happy!” Villanelle yelled back. And in two seconds, they were both in each other’s space. The yelling continued, Eve expressing her concern, and even the fact that Villanelle didn’t talk to her about it first. And Villanelle saying that she wanted to surprise Eve, and that she didn’t care about them possibly coming after them. Because she had Eve at her side.</p><p>And while the sentiment was sweet, Villanelle was not seeing the true reality that they could face. So, out of frustration, she punched Villanelle in the shoulder. It wasn’t strong enough to hurt, but enough to still feel it.</p><p>“Ow! Eve! Ow! OW! Why are you hitting me! Stop it! Ah!” Villanelle yelped as Eve continued her assault. But then suddenly Villanelle and the rest of the room became blurry. Why? Villanelle finally catching her pattern, grabbed both of her arms, and pulled her into Villanelle’s cold jacket. Locking her in place with a bear hug. She then chuckled</p><p>“Eve! You always say to talk like an adult, and yet here you are hitting me, perhaps I have rubbed off on you in more than one way after all” she joked. But Eve was not in the mood. She was trying to keep the tears from falling.</p><p>“Eve? Eve! Baby! Why are you crying!” she had asked. Which opened the rest of the floodgate, and hot and heavy tears rolled down her cheeks. She was let go and her chin was tilted upward.</p><p>“Don’t you understand! I-I can’t lose you Villanelle! You’re everything to me! And yet you’re risking your life just to come work with me! And you didn’t even bother discussing it with me!” Eve added before crashing her head into Villanelle’s chest and crying. God she was crying! She hadn’t cried since her parents died. Villanelle said nothing, but she found herself being picked up bridal style. But Eve was too busy crying like a baby to say anything. She hated crying!</p><p>“Eve change into your pajamas” Villanelle told her quietly. Apparently, they had gone to her bedroom. Feeling oddly compliant, Eve did so. She heard Villanelle shedding her clothes and going to the closet to take a shirt. She then watched Villanelle lay on the bed and gesture her to lay down. She did so but was quickly pulled onto Villanelle’s stomach.</p><p>“Evie, I hear what you are saying, but I already took all of that into account and I have a plan, please do not worry” Villanelle told her.</p><p>“I-I’m g-gonna kill you” she sniffed.</p><p>“As long as you promise to choke me with those thighs of yours, then I don’t care” Villanelle chuckled. Eve snorted before having her tears thumbed away.</p><p>“Just tell what you’re gonna do” Eve asked. If this plan was as fool proof as Villanelle implied, she wanted to hear what it was.</p><hr/><p>Villanelle did not expect Eve to act as she did. The great Silent Hunter, her ferocious tigress, her Eve, who always held her composure, not matter what. She was yelling at her and hitting her. But she could understand Eve’s perspective. Being an assassin was a literal dead end job. Kill or be killed. And the best way to survive was to stick with what you had, but always know which way the wind was blowing.</p><p> The Twelve were not a forgiving bunch. And when they find out that Villanelle left to work for a rival syndicate and to be with Eve, she would be hunted down. Of course, being the beautiful genius that she was, Villanelle had a plan to take them off her trail permanently. She spent an hour explaining to Eve that she would take a final mission.</p><p> An international cruise line was stopping at a port in Paris, she would board it and wait out a chance to kill the target. She would have to take a few hits, but the true danger was she had to do after. Jump overboard. Depending on how injured she would be, she would swim to a boat waiting for her and return to England.</p><p>“Villanelle, it’s the middle of winter, those waters will be freezing!” Eve interjected.</p><p>“I know, but it will be worth it, besides, they think I can’t swim, so I will have died at sea” Villanelle told her. Patting herself on the back.</p><p>“Villane-“</p><p>“Hush Evie, I have made up my mind. I should have told you, but the ball is already rolling. Now, if it’s alright with you, I would like to show you how sorry I am for making you cry” Villanelle said before moving her hand to the end of Eve’s tank top. She felt Eve tense up when long fingers lightly scratched up her spine.</p><p>“I-I’m still upset with you” Eve told her before subtly rolling her hips into Villanelle’s.</p><p>“That is fine, but I’m still going to taste you” Villanelle promised before rolling them over. She started gently kissing her, while her hands explored familiar territory. Eve trembled beneath her fingertips, while her larger hands started to palm both of her breasts. Eve hummed in approval, her pelvis canting into hers.</p><p>“I truly am sorry Eve, I never intended to upset you” Villanelle husked, now tweaking a single nipple as her mouth moved to the other one.</p><p>“A-Ah! V-Ville!” Eve moaned when Villanelle bit down and started to suck on the stiff peak, adding her tongue in a soothing motion. She loved how Eve sounded and was happy that she would be able to hear it more often now. She switched over and repeated the action. Only this time her hand snaked down Eve’s stomach, leaving pink scratch marks in their wake. Until they reached their destination. Eve’s panty line.</p><p>“Please! Baby, please touch me!” Eve begged. And no matter how many times they had been together, the knowledge that only she could make Eve beg in such a way was absolutely delicious. Her cold-blooded, no nonsense killer, begging to be taken. Nothing could compare to that feeling.</p><p>“How could I refuse, my sweet tigress?” she grinned before slipping under the fabric, only to be met with slick heat. It sent a shiver up her spine it felt so good. Eve moaned loudly, as her hips bucked downward. She got to work, knowing how impatient Eve could get. Rubbing tight circles around her clit and working two fingers into her.</p><p>“H-Harder!” she demanded. She could do that. So, they were rolled over, with Eve now on her back. Villanelle pulled Eve’s underwear off and tossed them aside.</p><p>“Open wide baby” she purred, and Eve complied. Her pussy was gleaming in the faded light that the streets offered outside. And Villanelle licked her lips in a predatory manner, eyeing her prize. She knelt down and licked a generous swipe upward, making sure to drag heavily along her clit. Eve whined loudly, bringing her hands to Villanelle’s head. She chuckled before taking it into her mouth and letting her fingers return. She earned a loud whimper, but it quickly changed to a shriek once she started to pound into her.</p><p>“Ah! Fuck yes!” Eve cried out. She continued her assault, knowing that with this pace, Eve would be done soon. But first; the Russian woman turned her head and bit Eve’s left inner thigh. Oh, how she cried out. It was so intoxicating.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! M-Mor-ah!” came Eve’s jumbled words.</p><p>“Whatever you want baby” she whispered before biting her opposite thigh. Another cry of delight, and she came. And because Villanelle hated to be wasteful, she cleaned her baby right up. Not letting any of her juices leak onto the comforter. </p><p>“Can you ever forgive me?” she asked, her tone teasing, but sweet. She even added batting eyelashes for effect.  There was that familiar smirk as she wrapped her legs around Villanelle’s hips and rolled them over again.</p><p>“After your punishment, my little pup” Eve said, those eyes filled with an enchanting dark and lusty haze.</p><p>“Yes mam” Villanelle with a cool eagerness. How she loved this woman so.</p><p>“Get on your hand and knees puppy, ass up” she ordered. Oh yeah! She definitely loved her!</p><hr/><p>Villanelle left to prepare for the job a few days ago. And the actual date was today. And  Eve was left to wait for her return. This stunt was reckless, changing sides like she did. And thinking the only way she would be free from them was to fake her own death. Villanelle was a great assassin, she knew this. But even with all her concerns about the ins and outs of the mission. What truly held her concern was the escape plan.</p><p>Jumping into frigid waters injured was suicide. The currents were changing, and any predator following the changing waters for migration would be attracted to the blood instantly. And if not the sea animals, the waves could take her under. So many worries, and Eve was pacing the floor in her apartment. She desperately needed a distraction. But thankfully luck would be on her side today.</p><p>Elena texted her about a last minute group meeting. Eve normally wouldn’t want to go. Most of the time the information could be sent via email. But this time was she would make an exception. She dressed appropriately and even added the necklace Villanelle had bought for her after her arrival in Paris.</p><p>She walked to the office. And while she was normally one of the last to arrive, for once, she was actually the first. Odd, Elena never missed Carolyn’s meetings. Her hero worship wouldn’t let her. But she did expect this from Hugo. None of the handlers had shown up yet either. Not even Bill. What the hell?</p><p>Eve found Carolyn standing at the head of the usual meeting table.</p><p>“For once you’re on time” she said, not even looking Eve’s way. Not that she needed to.</p><p>“You never complained in the past, what’s the meeting about?” Eve asked.</p><p>“Ah, yes, there is no meeting, follow me” she said. Silently confused, Eve followed without question. Something felt off about the growing situation. They ended up going to her office. Carolyn went to her desk and sat down. Eve went to sit in front of her.</p><p>“What is this about?” Eve asked. Carolyn put on her glasses and started working. Typing away at her computer. Eve sat there, unsure of what to do. But when the clicking stopped, her boss spoke.</p><p>“Eve, you are an exceptional assassin, the best I’ve seen since the Cold War. You seldom complain and get the results I need” Carolyn said. She was complimenting her. To her face. Something must be wrong.</p><p>“Thank . . you?” Eve said, although it sounded more like a question. With a hum, the older woman continued.</p><p>“Villanelle came to me as you must know, and she requested a job. And being the situation, you understand the potential consequences” Carolyn said. It was rhetorical of course, but Eve found herself nodding stiffly.</p><p>“That being said, I’ve taken the liberty of tying up her loose ends” she said. Eve made a shocked expression, but only showed for a second. However, her eyes said enough.</p><p>“Consider this a onetime favor out of good will, or whatever the equivalent. But she is your problem from here on. Any mess she makes will be yours to clean if she fails to do so” she said. Eve could only nod. Villanelle would be okay. No one would be hunting her down. But wait, if that was the case, she would have to go get Villanelle!</p><p>And Carolyn, ever the intuitive, sensed Eve’s growing stress.</p><p>“There is no need Eve, she should be walking in any moment, I had Konstantin go extract her some days ago. She was kept at one of our safe houses until everything was swept under the rug, so to speak” she explained. And just as she finished her sentence, Villanelle came in. Looking pissed, but when she saw Eve stand up, she smiled and nearly tackled her to the floor. But, Eve was used to her eccentric pup throwing her weight onto hers. So she was caught with relative ease.</p><p>“If you’re going to be affectionate, do it somewhere else. Take your little pup and go” Carolyn told them. Clearly disinterested in their reunion.  Eve started to walk out both embarrassed that her boss knew Eve's nickname for Villanelle, she was going to kill Hugo!. But she was happy. Villanelle didn't have to fake her death.</p><p>Villanelle, still attached like a koala as they walked to the lift. Getting stares from those already on it. The Russian woman asked if anyone had a problem and the stares disappeared. Eve sighed, wondering if she would always behave this way around others. What was she thinking? Of course she would. But she wouldn't change it. And really couldn't wait for the next staff meeting. Hugo was gonna cry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>